Los Protegidos
by Mai Sakura
Summary: Un grupo de personas se hacen pasar por una familia, con el objetivo de huir de una extraña organización, El Clan del Elefante, que les busca. El motivo no es otro que los poderes sobrenaturales de los miembros más jóvenes que obtuvieron por culpa de un cura ex-miembro del Clan. Aún a sí,Gakupo,Luka,Akaito y Haku estarán dispuestos a luchar para evitar el secuestro de los menores.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PROTEGIDOS.**

 **.**

 _Dedicado a Camy Master, Dominique Scamander, Hermione-Kagamine, a Iochaniu, KagamineIkumi, Rin Orange Kagamine, Sychronicity girl, amy salas,_ _KisakiAsuka por ser el primer review, a SoulEaterEvanz, a Dannii-xD, a Iochaniu, a ErzaScarlet-Sama, a MASCARAMENTAL357, a Mayra126. Y, sobretodo, a SessKagome and Shade Shaw a quienes admiro de corazón. Como al resto de vosotros._

 **.**

 **PRÓLOGO.**

 _ **Vocaloid**_ **no me pertenece. Esta historia está basada en la serie** _ **Los Protegidos**_ **producida en 2010 por un canal televisivo español.**

.

.

-¿¡Ha desaparecido una bolsa de sabia?! –Un hombre fuerte e intimidante observó incrédulo la fila de oficiales de aquella empresa que bajaron las miradas asintiendo, temiendo ser quienes cargaran con la rabia de su superior. El hombre cayó sobre la silla de cuero negro y pellizcó el puente de su nariz. Su hijo, parado junto a él, miró a su padre algo confuso.- Deténganle, ¿oyeron? –Murmuró, haciendo lo imposible por no ser controlado por su ira. Sus oficiales se miraron asustados.- ¡Vayan inmediatamente a por esa hija de puta si quieren seguir trabajando! –Exclamó con furia, observando con el ceño fruncido como la camarada corrió hacia la puerta tras asentir. Volvió a suspirar con pesadez. La sabia había sido sustraída de una cámara que en un principio, contaba con la mayor seguridad. Aquél rubio no entendía cómo había sido capaz una persona de haber entrado en ella y hacerse con aquél tesoro.

A no ser que hubiera sido un miembro traidor.

.

.

Las alarmas se dispararon de inmediato ante la huida de una encapuchada. Varios guardias, con perros especializados en seguir el rastro, corrieron tras ella. Aquella desconocida corrió hacia el denso bosque camuflándose con la espesa vegetación. Protegía en sus manos un saco negro que sujetaba con fuerza. Escuchó el ladrido de los perros y los incansables gritos de los guardias que ordenaban su detención. _Idiotas,_ insultó internamente saltando sobre un tronco viejo y aumentando su velocidad. Huía hacia la vaya que delimitaba el recinto. Debía de salir de ahí y esconder la sabia en algún lugar seguro. Si lo que su hermano decía era cierto y aquella sabia contenía una cura, podía arreglar el desastre que el idiota de su hermano había echo él solo.

Escuchó de nuevo los ladridos de los perros más cerca y se volteó. Aquellos animales estaban a menos de cinco metros de ella. Maldijo entre dientes y aumentó de nuevo su velocidad, forzando a sus piernas ha realizar un esfuerzo mayor. Observó con detenimiento los altos árboles que la rodeaban. Quizás podía subir a uno de ellos y esconderse para perder de vista a aquellos sabuesos. Aunque un _clic_ en su mente le hizo recordad que los perros tenían un olfato desarrollado y podían localizarla pronto. Volvió a maldecir y siguió corriendo. Los oficiales comenzaban a cansarse y a bajar su ritmo. No entendían como una mujer podía correr tanto y no cansarse. La encapuchada logró divisar la valla y sonrió de alivio. Volvió a voltearse y se vio sorprendido ante la rapidez con la que los perros la habían alcanzado. La ladrona tomó una profunda calada y, teniendo una profunda fosa que rodeaba la valla y la obliga a mantener una distancia de metro y medio, sujetó la bolsa entre sus dientes y, sorprendiendo a los guardias, se impulsó y saltó tan alto como pudo hasta agarrarse a los alambres. Los caninos no se detuvieron y cuando llegaron al límite, ladraron con más fuerza intentando asustarla mientras sus dueños lanzaban piedras y todo lo que encontraban a su alrededor hacia la muchacha. La desconocida había subido hasta la cima y se había sentado sobre el tubo que comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de los golpes producidos por las piedras. Observó a los guardas, varios de ellos sujetando las correas de los perros para que no se lanzaran a la fosa, y sonrió aún teniendo la bolsa entre sus dientes antes de despedirse de ellos y dar el último salto hacia la libertad.

Aquella muchacha tenía en mente una única cosa: salvar el culo de su hermano y arreglar todo el destrozo que había ocasionado solo. Nunca pensó que su vida podría acabar siendo una casi irreal. Nadie pensaría que bajo la máscara, se ocultaba una muchacha que estudió medicina. Nadie pensaría que su vida fuera más allá de vivir auténticos riesgos como el que acababa de hacer. La vida da mil y una vueltas y al destino le gusta jugar a su manera. ¿Te atreverías a seguir esta singular historia? ¿Serías capaz de aguantar tu curiosidad y vivir sin saber lo que ocurriría después?

Te invito a seguir adelante, ¿aceptas?

* * *

 **Mátenme. Ya no os lo pido, os lo ordeno.**

 **Pero antes, quiero agradecer a todos los que habéis leído esto, a cada uno de vosotros, pero sobretodo, a quienes han mandado un review y me hayan dado favorito y seguido esta historia alocada. A** _ **KisakiAsuka**_ **por ser el primer review, a** _ **SoulEaterEvanz,**_ **a** _ **Dannii-xD,**_ **a** _ **Iochaniu,**_ **a** _ **ErzaScarlet-Sama,**_ **a** _ **MASCARAMENTAL357,**_ **a** _ **Mayra126**_ **. Billones de gracias. Pero, sobretodo, muchas, millones, toneladas, billones de gracias a** _ **SessKagome and Shade Shaw**_ **. No me pude creer que vosotros hubierais leído mi fic y hubierais comentado. ENSERIO QUE ME TENGO QUE PELLIZCAR CADA VEZ QUE VEO VUESTRO REVIEW. Sois los primeros que leí al entrar a FanFiction y a quienes más admiro. Leo cada fic vuestro a pesar de no comentar porque me da vergüenza, sinceramente. :'D No sé cómo agradecéroslo de nuevo.**

 **Vale, he hecho cálculos y he tardado dos años y pico para continuar (en este caso empezar)** _ **Los Protegidos**_ **. Sí, merezco que me maten. BAH, ¿qué digo merecer? ¡HACEDLO! Enserio que lo SÚPER MEGA HIPER ULTRA LAMENTO. No tengo excusa para esto. Fue por mi escasa imaginación que me abandonó en el peor momento y dejó que esta historia me dejara de agradar por la narrativa. LO SÚPER LO SIENTO. Decidí volverlo a empezar y borrarlo todo. No se me ocurrió otra cosa. PERO, PERO, he tenido que hacer una captura de pantalla. O sea, 911 personas leyeron los tres capítulos de este fic. ¡911 PERSONAS! Lo que viene a ser casi la mitad de la población de la aldea donde vivo. ¡911 PERSONAS! Todavía no me lo creo. Y ME CREO MENOS QUE TENGA 13 REVIEWS, QUE 14 PERSONAS LO SIGAN Y LE HAGAN DADO FAV.**

 **Lloro, jdr. ;u;**

 **Sois… sois… perfectos. Perfectos. Si busco la palabra** _ **perfecto**_ **en el diccionario, donde aparece la palabra en plural, saldrían vuestros nombres. Enserio. No sé cómo agradecéroslo. NO ME SALEN LAS PALABRAS. BILLONES DE GRACIAS Y OTRO BILLÓN DE DISCULPAS. Enserio, me ha dolido mucho volver a empezar, pero veía necesario empezar de nuevo. ODIÉ MI NARRACIÓN ENTONCES. Muchote. Pero aún así, habéis seguido comentando. NO ME CANSO DE PENSARLO.**

 **Os quiero muchote.**

 **OTRA COSA. No creáis que la idiota esta ha hecho el prólogo y ya. NONONONONO. Un error no se comete dos veces. He llegado hasta el capítulo 10 y he procurado que sean largos. No quiero estar como el resto de mis fic, los cuales están a medio hacer y blablablá. No me queda mucho tiempo porque quiero llegar a la parte más importante.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO OS ENFADÉIS MUCHO CONMIGO. ;n; He procurado que este fic se ajuste y os llegue a agradar. He matado mis dedos escasos de uña [sí, me las muerdo. Soy así de guay.], literalmente para rezar y procurar que os guste y logre engancharos. SÉ HE SIDO UNA GALLINA POR BORRARLO DE NUEVO, pero creo que ha sido una buena/única opción que me quedaba en mi corta memoria.**

 **No me quiero alarga mucho porque seguramente la mayoría de vosotros os habéis cansado de mis eteeernas notas de autor, pero es el defecto de ser tan enrollada. De veras que necesito SABER de verdad cómo os ha parecido, qué debo mejorar, en qué me he equivocado… DECIDME TODO SIN CORTAROS UN PELO. Os adoro, sois mi apoyo y mis ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

 **No me enrollo más, va.**

 **¡Que la vida os sea bonita, perfecciones con piernas!**

 **MAISA.-**

 **P.D: LEN Y RIN NO PUEDEN QUEDARSE SIN NARANJAS NI PLÁTANOS. OS NECESITAN. CONTRIBUID EN LA CAUSA Y MANDAD UN REVIEW. IT'S FREE, BABY!**

 **P.D2: Gracias por seguidme hasta el final. Muchas, muchísimas gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PROTEGIDOS.**

 **.**

 _Es gracioso que el miedo se confunda con el destino. Yo me atrevo a seguir en pie sin temer, ¿y tú?_

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _ **Vocaloid**_ **no me pertenece.**

Luka soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de volver a juntar todos los papeles que estaban esparcidos por su mesa. Había sido un largo día y su cuerpo pedía a gritos una buena ducha y una cama. Abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa y guardó una carpeta donde momentos antes había llenado con los folios. La cerró y guardó el resto en el archivador que tenía junto a ella, pegado a la pared. Justo cuando cerró los cajones, escuchó algo inusual. El sonido de tres ambulancia acercarse al hospital. Frunció el ceño, extrañada, y, tras agarrar su bata y colocársela, salió de su despacho. En la planta baja principal había más actividad que de costumbre. El ambiente estaba más caldeado; médicos andar tan rápido como podían, las secretarias nerviosas mientras atendían a los teléfonos que sonaba a la vez, pacientes y familiares que esperaban sus pronósticos y se venían aturdidos ante el sonido de las ambulancias. Pero entonces entendió todo aquél jaleo. Las tres ambulancias que había escuchado antes aparecieron frente a las puertas del hospital. Los auxiliares y conductores salieron y abrieron las puertas traseras. Por cada automóvil sacaron dos camillas. Luka abrió los ojos abrumada cuando descubrió que lo que descansaba sobre las camillas eran niños pequeños. Sin pensárselo, corrió a ayudar a uno de sus compañeros y amigos que conducía una de ellas. Akaito arrastraba la camilla de un menor rubio, cuyo rostro cubría la mascarilla de oxígeno. Mientras conducía junto al pelirrojo, pudo observar que en sus pequeños y delgados brazos había cortes cicatrizados. Luka miró horrorizada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó con la voz entrecortada y sin perder de ojo al pequeño. Cuando llegaron al ascensor, Akaito pulsó repetidas veces el botón antes de contestar.

-Recibimos una llamada anónima para acudir al orfanato. Se había ocasionado un incendio en la planta alta. –Empezó a explicar. Luka se volteó y pudo observar a otros compañeros acercarse a ellos con otra camilla que transportaba a una niña idéntica al menor.- Cuando llegamos, los bomberos estaban sacando a los menores inconscientes y ayudando a las monjas más longevas a salir de ahí. –Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entraron dentro. Era lo suficientemente grande como para acaparar a ellos y a otra camilla. Las puertas se cerraron y Akaito pulsó el botón de la tercera planta.- Cuando empezamos a trasladar a los niños a las camillas, nos quedamos estupefactos al ver quemaduras y arañazos en cada brazo y pierna. No nos dio tiempo a chequearles, pero tememos que tengan más. Mientras, los bomberos socorrían el fuego de la habitación en donde los niños jugaban –Las puertas se abrieron tras llegar y salieron de ahí. Luka arrastró la cama móvil por los pasillos sin dejar de escuchar, asombrada y aterrada, el relato de su compañero.- Preguntamos sobre las heridas de los menores y algunas de las monjas contaron que los niños eran muy salvajes y se pegaban los unos con los otros y más barbaries para explicar porque tenían el cuerpo cubierto de cardenales; los rasguños eran por el gato que tenían. –Akaito frunció el ceño. Luka no daba abasto a lo que sus oídos habían oído.

Las puertas de una habitación infantil se abrieron de par en par, dejando paso a cada uno de los heridos. Akaito y Luka dejaron la camilla y la muchacha, junto al resto de médicos que acudieron, comenzaron a inspeccionar a cada niño. Con cuidado, comenzaron a retirarle la ropa a cada menor, cortando con las tijeras las desgastadas camisas de cada uno, encontrándose con un panorama estremecedor. No solo presentaban heridas en los brazos, si no que, además, en el pecho, varias quemaduras recorrían el vientre de uno de los menores. En los pechos de cada niña, dos cicatrices que se cruzaban en un punto, formando una _X_ sobre ellas. Luka se cubrió la boca horrorizada y los ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Era lo peor que había visto.

-Luka, será mejor que… -Le habló Akaito preocupado al ver su rostro, acercándose a ella, evitando no mirar. Luka negó con la cabeza y acarició con suavidad el arañazo que recorría la parte dorsal del rubio. No podía hacerse la idea del dolor que habían podido sentir. ¿Qué se les pasaba por la cabeza a aquellas estúpidas monjas?

-No puede ser esto verdad. –Oyó el comentario de Haku, otra compañera y doctora que estaba frente a ella, examinando a una menor con el cabello turquesa atado a dos coletas. Se volteó para mirar a Luka y Akaito.- Estos niños han sufrido un maltrato severo. Heridas, arañazos e incluso quemaduras y mordiscos. –Volvió la vista preocupada hacia la menor.- Están muy débiles. Les iremos suministrando suero con todos los nutrientes que necesitan e iremos tratándolos. –Habló, recibiendo ropa limpia para los pequeños.

Luka suspiró y recibió una camisa blanca, larga y de manga corta junto a unos pantalones del mismo color. También ropa interior. Comenzó a retirarle el resto de las prendas sin querer hacer caso a las heridas que recorrían el cuerpo del pequeño. Cuando finalizó, tiró la ropa a un cesto que habían dejado segundos antes.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con ellos después? –Logró preguntar Luka con un hilillo de voz. Escuchó el suspiro de Haku y acarició el cabello del rubio. Tan pequeños… y con una larga vida por delante.

-No lo sé. Pero desde luego, como caigan en manos de las mismas arpías culpables de esto, juro por la gloria de mi madre que no me moriré hasta que ellas caigan al infierno. –Dijo firmemente, pasando la camisa por la cabeza a la pequeña.- No entiendo que les llevó a aquello.

.

.

.

Luka cerró la puerta de su casa soltando un sonoro suspiro. Su cuerpo pesaba y solo quería llegar a la cama y hacer como que este día no hubiera pasado.

-¡Luka, mira! ¡He llegado antes del trabajo y me ha dado…! –Un muchacho de cabello extrañamente lila amarrado a una coleta y con un delantal atado a su cintura rosa y con la frase _besa a la cocinera_ bordada, salió de la cocina tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse y las pisadas de su novia. Pero cuando la vio tan decaída, la miró preocupado.- ¿Ocurrió algo? –Preguntó, acercándose a ella y agarrarla del mentó, alzando su mirada.

-Es que… -Negó con la cabeza.- Todo ha pasado muy rápido. –Miró a los ojos de Gakupo.- Nos… nos han traído a seis niños y estaban… -Cerró los ojos cuando recordó el estado de los menores. Niños pequeños, jóvenes.- Tenían el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras y cicatrices y… -Gakupo no la dejó terminar. La abrazó y acarició su larga melena.

-Y las culpables son las monjas del orfanato, ¿verdad? –Luka asintió y rodeó la cintura de su novio.- Me lo ha contado Akaito justo cuando sucedió, aunque pensé que no iban hacia tu hospital. –Susurró.- Creí también que no volverían a molestar tras lo ocurrido. –Habló, despertando la curiosidad de su novia, quien alzó el rostro.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó, alzando una ceja curiosa.

Gakupo tomó aire antes de contestar.

-Cuentan dos relatos. Uno de ellos era de un pequeño huérfano. A escondidas, trajo un perro abandonado y lo mantuvo junto a él durante más de un mes, a pesar de que estaba totalmente prohibido. Cuando se enteraron, echaron a Stoon, que era el nombre del niño, y al perro una noche de lluvia. El pequeño falleció. Le echaron tan solo con una camisa de manga corta y su prenda interior. –Notó como su novia se estremecía.- Al perro lo encontraron junto a él, encogido.

Luka temió preguntar el otro relato. Sentía una marea de sentimientos que no eran ni por asomo positivos. ¿No tenían corazón? ¿En qué pensaban? ¿No pensaban en lo que aquellos niños sufrían? Lo buenas que parecían algunas monjas en las iglesias y en recaudaciones benéficas…

-¿Quieres saber la otra? –Le preguntó el muchacho, preocupado por el rostro sin color de su chica. A pesar de ello, Luka asintió. Gak tomó aire.- Esta vez, trató de incesto. Eran dos adolescentes de catorce años, si mal no recuerdo. Quedaron sin padres a los diez años y las monjas se hicieron cargo. Al cumplir los trece, comenzaron a enamorarse el uno del otro y no fue hasta meses después que se declararon y comenzaron a salir. Eran hermanos, algo muy mal visto para esa clase de personas. Aún así lograron salir hacia delante. No fue hasta cumplir los catorce cuando se supo la verdad. Las monjas de ese infierno dibujaron en el ante brazo del hermano la cruz de Cristo con al cera derretida de una vela. A la hermana, con una navaja.

-Es… es horrible. –Balbuceó Luka, incapaz de imaginarse tal pesadilla.

-Lo sé. –Suspiró su novio, bajando la mirada.- Pero hay más. Les separaron, obligando a que uno de ellos durmiera en el sótano. No podían hablarse ni mucho menos verse. Por ello acabaron con sus vidas; la chica días antes que él. –Suspiró y volvió la vista hacia Luka.- Encontraron el diario de la chica donde relataba toda la tortura y el infierno que pasaron, pero cuando lo llevaron ante los juzgados, el juez decretó que no había pruebas suficientes. –Escupió.- Como si esperara a que los dos salieran de su tumba y explicaran su verdad.

-Es inhumano. –Logró decir, sacudiendo su cabeza.- ¡Esos engendros tienen que ser encerrados, torturados, pasar por lo que les han hecho pasar a los niños! –Soltó un grito de rabia antes de despeinarse.- No es justo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –Su novio le agarró de las manos y las acarició con su pulgar.- Pero ahora no es la máxima prioridad. Esos niños ahora sí. Hay que protegerles. –Habló con ternura.- Y sé que tú los vas a tratar como si fueran tus propios hijos. –Acarició la mejilla de su novia que consiguió sonreír.

-Obvio. –Gakupo soltó una risa suave y volvió a abrazarla. La quería. Y haría lo que fuera por verla sonreír.

-¿Cenamos? –Preguntó, cuando se separó de su chica y la agarró de la muñeca, arrastrándola hacia la cocina.

Luka resopló y se dejó llevar.

-Pero no tengo muchas ganas de cenar.

-Me ha costado la vida entera preparar el atún al horno que tanto de gusta y por mi vida misma que vas a comértelo.

* * *

Entre los árboles más altos y anchos del espeso bosque, una mansión de tres plantas se resguardaba ante la vista de muchos, pero no de la lujosa limusina negra que se adentraba en él por un camino de piedra y tierra. Poco preocupaba que el automóvil se ensuciara. La parcela estaba rodeada por una valla de dos metros de altura y el único acceso a ella era por una puerta que custodiaban dos guardias las veinticuatro horas del día. Cuando el lujoso coche se acercó, el guardia abrió la verja del muro sin necesidad de mirar quién iba en el asiento trasero. El coche se adentró a la parcela, llegando a un patio con una fuente de piedra en el centro, donde un ángel de tamaño humano coronaba la fuente. Sus alas de piedra se extendían y la criatura esculpida en piedra estaba encogida, con las rodillas flexionadas y sus brazos alrededor de ellas, semidesnuda.

Rodeó la fuente y aparcó frente a la puerta. El chófer, un joven castaño, salió del automóvil y se acercó a la puerta traseras de éste, abriéndola y ofreciendo su mano a la mujer que iba dentro. La mujer aceptó la mano y salió. Su rubia melena estaba atada en una coleta alta. Su sonrisa pícara estaba dibujada en su rostro, bajo sus ojos azules y relajados en aquél momento. Era esbelta y alta. Vestía una chaqueta azul sobre una camisa blanca que había metido bajo sus vaqueros oscuros y desgastados por sus rodillas. Unos tacones azul cielo remataban el conjunto. Se volteó con delicadeza, agachándose ligeramente para mirar a quienes la habían acompañado a casa y quienes irían a compartirla con ella a partir de aquél día.

-Vamos, pequeños. Hemos llegado. –Habló con suavidad, dejando sitio cuando varios pequeños cuerpos salían del coche. Tres niños y cuatro niñas.- Bien, bienvenidos a vuestra nueva casa. –Mostró el portal de la mansión con un movimiento de cabeza. Los menores se miraron entre sí hasta que una de las pequeñas dio un paso hacia delante. Era de cabellos negros y ojos café. Vestía una camisa que le venía grande blanca y unos pantalones largos con la parte de abajo completamente destrozada.- Sin vergüenza. –Lily amplió su sonrisa y se acercó hacia ella, agachándose a su altura. La menor la miró a los ojos, examinándola.- La habitación de arriba está llena de juguetes y vuestra tía SeeU os ha comprado un montón de ropa. ¿Qué decís? ¿Entramos? –Intentó nuevamente, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente a un lado sin borrar su sonrisa.

Kaai Yuki miró nuevamente a sus seis amigos que, tras segundos intensos de silencio, agitaron sus cabecitas en un gesto afirmativo. Lily se alzó y le tendió ambas manos hacia los menores. Yuki agarró una de ellas y sus seis compañeros, Ryuto, Ia, KiKaito, Miki, Mikuo y Cul, las siguieron por detrás, sin confiar aún a quien tenían que llamar _Mamá._

-Bruno, por cierto, -La rubia volteó su rostro hacia el chófer, que seguía inmóvil frente al automóvil, a la espera de órdenes.- tómate el día libre. –Habló, volviendo la vista al frente y emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha.

Bruno observó como se perdía la figura de su ama y las de los seis menores tras la puerta, aún sorprendido por la simpatía que había mostrado. Su jefa le acababa de dar el día libre.

.

.

.

-¡SeeU, baja! –Los niños quedaron boquiabiertos ante la inmensidad de la entrada de aquella casa. Era amplísima. No había muebles, pero sí dos escaleras enormes de roble que estaban cada una a un lado de cada pared grisácea y que llegaban hasta un sobresaliente que anunciaba la segunda planta. El suelo era blanco y casi se podían verse reflejadas. Bajo las escaleras, una puerta de cristal que dejaba ver un pequeño trozo del jardín trasero.- ¡SeeU! –Volvió a llamar.

-¡Que ya voy! –Y a los pocos segundos, una preciosa adolescente bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos. Tenía una abundante melena rubia suave que le caía tras la espalda hasta rozar sus rodillas. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un increíble color azul zafiro. Vestía una camisa amarilla a tirantes, con una rebeca blanca larga y con mangas hasta los codos y sus vaqueros oscuros y sus converse blancas. Su mirada quedó fija en los menores, quienes dieron un paso hacia atrás.

Lily sonrió posando su mirada a los pequeños, dándoles confianza antes de mirar de nuevo a su compañera.

-SeeU, te presento a nuestros nuevos amigos. –Yuki examinó a la muchacha que tenía frente a ella, desconfiada. SeeU sonrió de lado y se acercó a ellos.

-Oh, con que por fin llegaron. –Se arrodilló y de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, extrajo varios envoltorios de caramelos. Los siete menores, casi a la misma vez, posaron su vista en ellos.- Apuesto a que queréis una. –Dijo, alzando una ceja segura. Los siete volvieron a mirarse y se acercaron a ella con cuidado.- No muerdo. –Sonrió SeeU, extendiendo un poco más las manos. El primero en coger uno fue KiKaito, que no perdió tiempo en deshacerse del envoltorio y disfrutar del sabor del caramelo.

SeeU y Lily se intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-¡Hey, ya te has comido dos! –Ambas volvieron la vista a la misma vez y observaron como Ryuto le gritaba a KiKaito, quien se había alejado.

-¡Coge otra!

-¡Yo quería esa!

-¡Pero la he cogido primero!

-¡Pero quiero esa!

-¡Pues ven a cogerla! –El de cabellos amarillos sacó la lengua a su amigo y echó a correr a una velocidad sorprendente que dejó boquiabierta a SeeU.

-¡No es justo! –El menor apretó los dientes y bajo la mirada estupefacta de SeeU, se multiplicó por tres. Los dos clones echaron a correr tras KiKaito que aumentó la velocidad y subió una de las escaleras, esquivando a otro de los clones que subía por la otra y llegando hasta Lily en menos de tres segundos.

SeeU pestañeó varias veces seguidas cuando los dos clones y el Ryuto original se acercaron casi sin aliento. Ante los ojos de la muchacha, las dos copias volvieron a fusionarse.

-¿Eso… eso…? –Balbuceó, señalando a los dos niños que acabaron de presentar aquél episodio. Hacía tanto tiempo que no presenciaba nada semejante… Exactamente, desde que su poder dejó de habitar en ella.

Porque sí, SeeU fue una de la ratas de experimentación de aquellos científicos. Pero fue hace tiempo y ya advirtieron que sería temporal. Y para añadir, su poder no era ni por asomo tan asombroso y poderoso como los de ellos. La investigación había evolucionado de una forma brutal en los últimos cinco años.

Lily rió suavemente y acarició ambas cabezas de los dos menores.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté? –Preguntó y SeeU comenzó ha hacer memoria. Recordó vagamente cuando Lily le habló de cómo prosperó el proyecto, del que ella fue partícipe y que se llevaba tiempo realizando en un mismo laboratorio secreto en un punto de la ciudad. Aquél proyecto del que solo sabía su existencia el Clan más poderoso que se conocía, el Clan del Elefante. Llevaban tiempo investigando y haciendo pruebas fallidas. El reto era conseguir una nueva especie inferior al ser humano, más fuertes e inteligentes. Con capacidades imposibles para el ser humano de ahora. SeeU asintió al cabo de unos segundos.- Pues, querida, estos son los seis experimentos. –Habló, sin ocultar la emoción que sentía al decirlo.- Me he ocupado de la crianza de estos niños. Hay que protegerlos y cuidar sus poderes. Aún están en fase de desarrollo. –Miró a los niños que ya habían empezados a seguirse por la amplia entrada en busca de los caramelos que Yuki había escondido en los bolsillos de su pantalón.- Quizás no lo parezca, pero no saben manejar muy bien su poder.

SeeU quedó mirando a un punto indefinido del suelo. Si eso era cierto, era muy arriesgado realizar todo ese trabajo. ¿Una nueva especie de ser humano con poderes inhumanos? Quién lo iba a pensar.

-¿Qué son capaces de hacer? –Preguntó al fin, mirando de nuevo a su compañera, que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estaba esperando a que me lo preguntaras. -Se cruzó de brazos y llamó a los nuevos miembros de la familia, que se acercaron a ella corriendo.- SeeU quiere saber de qué sois capaces de hacer. –Sonrió con ternura.- ¿Se lo enseñáis? –Preguntó. Los siete se miraron, sonriendo, y asintieron a la misma vez.

Todos caminaron hacia la enorme puerta de cristal y la abrieron. El jardín era más ancho que largo, pero tenía una gran variedad de plantas y pequeños árboles bien cuidados. Se acercaron a un estanque que había en una esquina del jardín. Lily se sentó sobre la piedra que lo rodeaba y SeeU la imitó curiosa. La mayor estuvo observando fijamente a cada uno de los niños que le devolvían la mirada.

-KiKaito y Ryuto ya han demostrado de lo que son capaces. –Los dos nombrados sonriendo orgullosos.- Me gustaría empezar con Yuki. –Señaló a una de las niñas, quien se acercó a Lily.- Por aquí tengo algo que te va ha hacer falta. –Se volteó hacia el estanque, donde varios peces nadaban en las aguas tranquilas. Pero Lily siguió observando en silencio. No quería los peces, pero sí la rana que asomó la cabeza entre las hierbas que habían crecido entre las rocas. La agarró con rapidez. Entre sus manos, la viscosa rana se movía intentando inútilmente escapar.- Tranquila. –Acarició la pringosa cabeza del anfibio antes de acercárselo a la menor ante la mirada asqueada de SeeU.- Quiero que enseñes lo increíble que eres. –Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando el animal que aún se movía en sus manos.

Yuki miró con detenimiento el animal.

-¿Quieres verlo? –Habló por primera vez, mirando a SeeU que quedó sin habla durante unos segundos antes de asentir. La menor tomó aire por la nariz y acercó la mano a la rana. Durante unos instantes, el anfibio siguió moviéndose, pero poco a poco, dejaba de revolverse hasta que se paralizó por completo.

SeeU miró a Lily que sonreía orgullosa. La adolescente quedó impresionada con lo que acababa de presenciar. Yuki era capaz de matar. Lily sonrió satisfecha, antes de abrir las manos y poder contemplar mejor al animal ya sin vida.

-¿Puede… puede matar? –Balbuceó la rubia más joven, sin poder creérselo.

Lily sonrió de lado.

-Matar y revivir. –Yuki dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.- Demuéstraselo. –Volvió ha acercar al animal a la menor que, esta vez, solo usó uno de sus dedos, el cual acercó al corazón de la rana. Se concentró y poco a poco, la rana comenzó a moverse. -Muy bien, mi niña. –Susurró Lily cuando el anfibio empezaba a recuperar la vida. Yuki inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia delante, observando como Lily devolvía al animal recuperado al agua.- Aunque únicamente es capaz de usar su poder con pequeños seres. –Murmuró antes de agradecérselo a la pequeña y observar como ésta corrió donde sus dos compañeros en un punto del jardín.- Ahora… -Volvió la vista al resto de niños que habían quedado de pie un paso más atrás, a la espera.- Ia. –Una niña preciosa de piel de porcelana, ojos azules cielo y con una melena grisácea, se acercó a Lily y SeeU, ésta última aún sin creerse lo que acababa de presenciar.- Es la más mayor, tiene ocho años. –Susurró a SeeU, quien asintió aún recuperándose de lo que acababa de presenciar.

Yuki jugaba con la vida y la muerte, lo que decía que era muy poderosa. Si sabía controlarlo al cien por cien, obviamente.

-¿Es capaz de matar también? –Se atrevió a preguntar la adolescente, mirando desconfiada a Ia. Lily soltó una suave risa y negó con la cabeza.

-A mi me gustan los insectos. –Sonrió la menor.- Son animales tan pequeños e increíbles… -SeeU se fijó en una mariposa de alas azules que había aparecido cerca del cabello de Ia.- Algunos, esenciales para esta vida. –Esta vez, varias abejas se habían acercado al cuerpo de la pequeña que seguía sin inmutarse. Es más, SeeU juró que su sonrisa se había alargado.- Algunas personas piensan que son asquerosas. –Un ciempiés de tamaño considerable, que intuyó SeeU, había salido del suelo cerca de los pies de la pequeña, ahora trepaba por una de sus piernas.- Otras que no sirven para nada. –SeeU, estupefacta, no perdió de vista el pequeño animal que, desde la pierna, había llegado hasta el hombro en donde se había acomodado. Apenas se percató de la _mantis religiosa_ * que tenía sobre su cabeza.- Y otros se asustan de ellas sabiendo que son estos pequeños animales los que de verdad les temen.- SeeU sintió una especie de pelusa acariciar su mano apoyada en la piedra. Cuando volteó su rostro para saber de qué se trataba, su corazón estuvo a punto de salirse por su boca. El susto y la sorpresa la impidieron moverse un escaso centímetro. Sobre su mano, una tarántula casi de la medida de la palma de su mano. El animal, poco a poco, se acercó a Ia, que se había agachado para cogerla en su mano.- Yo soy de las pocas personas que quieren tanto a estos bichos. –Se alzó y acarició la cabeza del peludo animal que tenía en su mano.

Lily aplaudió, tan como si estuviera viendo una obra de teatro.

-Ia, eres increíble. –Halagó, volviendo la vista a su petrificada amiga que ya estaba más pálida de lo habitual.- Por si no te has dado cuenta… -Pero SeeU alzó una de sus manos, interrumpiéndola.

-Controla los insectos, me he percatado.

Lily volvió a su sonrisa y asintió hacia Ia, que, ya limpia de insectos, inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia delante y se alejó hacia Yuki quien había estado curioseando el jardín.

-Mikuo. –Nombró al único chico que faltaba, quien se acercó con cautela. No mostraba ni una mínima expresión en su rostro.- A ver lo que… -Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, y sorprendiéndola tanto a ella como a SeeU, el pequeño había sacado una pequeña bola metálica del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo había lanzado hacia una pequeña fuente a pocos metros de donde estaban sentadas las dos mujeres. Boquiabiertas tras seguir el recorrido de la bola y observar con detenimiento como aquella pequeña esfera había dejado añicos la fuente de piedra, volvieron la vista a Mikuo que seguían sin expresión.

-Soy capaz de lanzar y controlar pequeños objetos y que estos destruyan todo lo que toquen. –Habló.- Es todo. –Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y se volteó, caminando de nuevo hacia el interior de la casa. Lily y SeeU se miraron.

-Eh… -La mayor volvió la vista al frente. Estaba claro que costaría ganarse la confianza de Mikuo.- Miki. –La nombrada, que había estado entretenida tocando una pequeña flor, se levantó, sacudiendo su falda mientras se acercaba sonriendo.- SeeU, ¿es cierto que tienes escondido en tu armario una colección de muñecos de lucha junto a posters de luchadores profesionales? –Preguntó a su compañera, que comenzó a sonrojarse.

-¡Claro que no! –Balbuceó, mirando con los ojos abiertos a Lily que sonrió de lado.

-Miki, cuando quieras. –Señaló con la cabeza a la todavía sonrojada SeeU, que no perdió de vista los movimientos de la pequeña.

La pelirroja se acercó a SeeU y, sin dejar de sonreír ni perder la mirada de SeeU, se sentó a su lado. La rubia más joven frunció levemente el ceño, no muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Repito, ¿es cierto que tienes una colección de muñecos y posters de luchadores profesionales? –Volvió a escuchar la pregunta de Lily y abrió la boca para contestar un rotundo _no_ cuando sintió la cálida mano de la pequeña Miki sobre su brazo.

Sin poder controlarlo, su boca se abrió para empezar ha decir lo que quería evitar:

-Sí, es cierto. Soy aficionada a la lucha profesional y tengo una colección escondida entre la ropa de mi armario. Siempre que puedo, lo saco y me quedo contemplando los posters con la tonta idea de poder conocer a alguno y casarme con él. –Habló de golpe, sin poder siquiera percatarse de lo que dijo.

-Lo sabía. –Amplió su sonrisa Lily, contemplando como el rostro de SeeU comenzaba a coger más color.

-¡Es falso!

-Miki es una gran maestra de la verdad. –Acarició el hombro de la menor.- Cuando te toca, estás obligada a contar toda la verdad. –Miró a la pequeña y acarició su larga melena roja. SeeU miró los increíbles ojos rojizos de la pequeña, que parecían burlarse. Se había quedado sin nada que decir.- Puedes ir a jugar, preciosa. –Habló, observando como Miki exclamaba un _gracias_ y corría hacia el resto de sus hermanas.- Y ésta es la última. –Ambas voltearon su mirada a la misma vez, apuntando a una última joven que había estado entreteniéndose con los volantes de su falda.- Cul, cielo. Acércate. –Lily no dejó se sonreír. Cuando la menor se acercó a ella con timidez, la rubia más mayor había arrancado del jardín una pequeña rosa. SeeU no apartó la mirada de la menor.- Cul es, junto a Yuki, la más poderosa. Controla el tiempo y puede conseguir adelantarlo o atrasarlo. –Le guiñó un ojo, acercando la flor hacia la pequeña. La castaña carraspeó y, temblorosa, acercó su mano a ella.- Sin nervios, pequeña. –Le animó Lily. Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, tomando una bocanada de aire.

Y, de nuevo, dejando a SeeU con la boca colgando, la flor había crecido y el color rojo tan característico de la rosa, se había intensificado. Los pétalos habían agrandado también, y con ellos, el tallo y las pequeñas espinas. Lily solo amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Quiere… quiere que… haga algo más? –Preguntó, carraspeando. Lily negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para agradecérselo cuando la rubia más joven la interrumpió.

-¿Puedes retrasar hasta llegar a como estaba antes? –Preguntó, alzando una ceja curiosa. Lily la miró sorprendida por su intervención y curiosidad ante el poder de ella, pero al segundo, volvió a sonreír. Por fin se interesaba.

Cul asintió a su pregunta y volvió a tocar la rosa. Poco a poco, ante las azuladas miradas de las más mayores, la flor menguó.

Lily miró nuevamente a SeeU, que a su vez miraba impresionada la flor. La mayor sonrió satisfecha y le dedicó una última mirada y sonrisa a Cul antes de agradecérselo y darle permiso para que se acercara a sus hermanos.

-Tenemos a Ryuto que es capaz de replicarse. KiKaito que corre casi a la misma velocidad que la luz. Ia que puede atraer a los bichos. Miki que te obliga a decir la verdad. Mikuo que lanza objetos que destruyen todo lo que toca. Yuki que juega con la vida y la muerte. Cul que controla el tiempo. –Resumió SeeU, tragando duro.- Es… quiero decir, ¿de dónde han salido? ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos? ¿Te has percatado de que tenemos a menores, repito, menores de edad con poderes sobre humanos viviendo bajo el mismo techo? Si alguien se da cuenta, nos caería todo el peso de la ley. –Habló con rapidez, incapaz de entender la tranquilidad que habitaba el cuerpo de Lily.

-SeeU, SeeU, SeeU. Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que es tener esas habilidades, ¿cierto?

-Pero lo mío fue temporal y no fue, ni de lejos, tan poderosos como los suyos. –Se excusó, volviendo la vista a los menores que correteaban por el jardín, a excepción de Mikuo.- Ellos aun tienen vida por delante. No comprendo el darles esas habilidades tan pronto. –Opinó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Este proyecto llevó su tiempo. Casi veinte años de investigación. –Los labios de Lily formaron una línea recta.- Centenares de pruebas fallidas. Sacrificaron mucho hasta llegar a aquí y dar con una solución; no definitiva pero sí temporal. Esto es como enseñar a sumar a niños por primera vez. Costará lo suyo y se empezará por lo más fácil, y luego se complicará hasta que sean capaces de sumar números largos mentalmente. –Explicó, mirando sus tacones.- Esto es lo mismo. Les tendremos que enseñar a controlar sus poderes desde lo más sencillo. Iremos complicándolo según avancen. Puede que nos lleve semanas o años, pero cuando lleguen a una edad donde sean lo suficientemente maduros, controlarán lo que poseen sin peligro alguno. –Volvió la vista a su compañera.- ¿Acaso no te acuerda la primera vez que tuviste que enseñar tu poder?

SeeU suspiró. No era complicado olvidar el primer intento de su poder: convertirse en rata. Algo absurdo, sí, pero ella era una de las primeras en ser _transformada_ , por decirlo de una forma. Al principio, todos los investigadores le comentaban que debía de estar tranquila y relajada cuando quisiera transformarse en rata o de lo contrario, su poder se descontrolaría. Menuda lió cuando quiso intentarlo. Le salía una cola cuando se ponía nerviosa, le salían aquella bigotes cuando mentía, menguaba cuando se enfadaba. Un caos absoluto. Anduvo una buena temporada en la sala de relajación del Clan para poder controlar su poder. Pero, dado que era una de los primeros experimentos, la sabia no estaba del todo perfeccionada, conque su poder era temporal.

Desapareció antes de poder controlarlo.

-Obvio que me acuerdo. –Casi susurró, entreteniéndose esta vez, con un pequeño hilo que sobresalía de la manga de su rebeca.

-Bien, pues ya sabrás lo que te costó controlar lo que pudiste hacer. -SeeU asintió.- Estos niños necesitan de alguien para cuidarles y poder controlar lo que hacen. Sus poderes son muy fuertes. Matar y revivir, correr a la velocidad de la luz, control de insectos, clonarse… Tú has vivido lo que ellos están viviendo ahora. –Lily agarró la mano de su compañera.- Y no hay nadie como tú para enseñarle lo que deben o no de hacer.- SeeU levantó la vista y se topó con la de Lily, que la miraban con cariño. Una mirada que a duras penas conseguía.- Estaré junto a vosotros. –SeeU miró a Lily sin saber que decir. Quizás tenía razón, quizás ella era la apropiada para enseñarles.- ¿Me ayudarás?

-Sí. –Sonrió SeeU, cediendo por fin.- Cuenta conmigo.

.

.

.

 ***No sé si estáis familiarizados con el mundo de los insectos (y habla quién sufre miedo a los insectos.), pero la** _ **mantis religiosa**_ **es un insecto del tamaño de la mano, generalmente, con el cuerpo semejante al bicho palo, pero tienen el abdomen más grande. [Que bien me explico, oye.(?)] Y tiene la cabeza triangular y mucha gente dice que es similar al de un extraterrestre.**

 **¡PRIMER CAPÍTULO! –Suenan trompetas y cae confeti del cielo. (?)-.**

 **Sí, Maisa ha subido el primer capítulo sin haber pasado semanas ni meses. Lo ha conseguido. Esto debe de estar en los libros records. *-* (?) POR CIERTO, ¡que muchas gracias a** **y a** _ **Umiila**_ **por sus reviews! Lo quería decir antes de que se me olvidara. :'D**

 **OKEY, OKEY, OKEY, OKEY. ¡Por fin sabemos de algunos personajes que van a tener mucha carga en la historia! ¿Qué pensáis de lo que ocurrirá? ¿Luka está lista para saber a lo que se enfrenta? ¿Haku se unirá a ella y Akaito? ¿SeeU será capaz de aguantar a los críos? ¿Por qué SeeU es amante de los luchadores profesionales? ¿A quién le gustaría controlar el poder de los bichos? ¿O algún otro poder? ¿Por qué carajos Gakupo se puso ese delantal? ¿Le gustó a Luka la cena? ¿Por qué estoy acostumbrada ha haceros tantas preguntas? ¿Estáis listos para el segundo capítulo? ¡Porque quizás lo suba la semana que viene si tiene éxito! [No se calienten la cabeza, son conscientes de que igualmente tendré que subirlo.(?)]**

 **Ahora mismito, en donde vivo, está lloviendo y la habitación me huele a lluvia. *-* Adoro cuando llueve, pero comienza a darme miedo estos cambios bruscos. Y pensar que hacía cinco días mi ciudad había alcanzado récord en temperatura, 47º C. Parecía que estábamos en** _ **The Walking Dead**_ **. (?)**

 **BUENO, BUENO, BUENO, no tengo mucho que decir. Solo que necesito un milagro de Dios para aprobar matemáticas y disfrutar del verano. ;u; ¿Qué tal les va con los estudios, mi querida gentecilla? Así cotilleo un poquito y me entero de cosas. (?) AH SÍ, ¡NO OLVIDEN MANDAR SUS SEXYS, ADORABLES, FANTÁSTICOS, LARGOS, CORTOS, BELLOS, PRINSESOS, ADORABLES, ESTUPENDOS, MARAVILLOSOS, MAGNÍFICOS Y PERFECTOS REVIEWS! Saben que no soy nada sin ellos y sin vosotros. [Poesía pura. Envídiame Bécquer. (?)] Enserio, me agradaría muchísimo que supiera lo que pensáis sobre esto y las ideas que queréis aportar. ¡Sabéis que os necesito como al chocolate con almendras y a la pizza! [Y eso es muuuucho decir.] ACEPTO CRÍTICA Y… peticiones de matrimonio si os da mucha ilusión. (?)**

 **Se me han acabado las tonterías que decir.** **[REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, IT'S FREE, BABY.]** **Okey, ahora sí.**

 **¡Que la vida os sea muy bonita, gentecilla mía!**

 **Nos leemos muy, muy pronto.**

 **MAISA.-**

 **P.D: REVIEWS, NO OLVIDEN. [ModoMolesta:On.(?)]**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PROTEGIDOS.**

 **.**

 _Sobran malas almas, falta más buenas almas… ¿Qué mundo hemos creado?_

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 _ **Vocaloid**_ **no me pertenece.**

Los días pasaban lentos para Luka. Los segundos eran minutos; los minutos, horas; las horas, días. No dejaba de preguntar cada momento si había resultados en la investigación del caso de los menores que habían reinado su mente desde que llegaron. Las personas que llevaban el caso le daban la misma respuesta: No y que la avisarán si hay algo nuevo. Pero Luka no era de las que se quedaba de brazos cruzados. Nada más llegar al hospital, iba directa hacia la planta infantil, a la habitación de los menores. Se pasaba horas con ellos, examinándoles y tratando sus heridas. El resto de médicos se repartían el trabajo junto a ella. Unos examinaban la vieja ropa de los niños, otros ayudaba a Luka en su tratamientos, algunos se encargaban de traer lo necesario. Casi todo el hospital quedó volcado en la causa. Incluso Gakupo que se pasaba de vez en cuando para ayudar como voluntario cuando tenía algún día libre. Pero, a pesar de todo, los niños aun seguían en coma, sin signos de despertarse por el momento.

Un día como otro, mientras Gakupo y Luka repasaban cada herida de los menores, un Akaito agitado entró el la habitación casi tropezando.

-¡Tengo noticias! –Exclamó al entrar, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas y jadeando, intentando recuperar todo el aire que había perdido en la carrera desde la planta baja hasta la tercera, subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras porque no había sitio en el ascensor.

Gakupo y Luka se miraron curiosos y preocupados, acercándose a su amigo que ya había recobrado la compostura.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Gakupo más serio de lo normal.

Akaito tomó una última bocanada de aire antes de contestar.

-Hay nuevas noticias sobre los niños. –Luka tragó duro, sin saber que sentir en ese momento.- Los que llevan el caso de las monjas hablan sobre maltrato físico y psicológico. –Empezó. Luka soltó un suspiro y miró algo asustada a Akaito. Gakupo miró durante unos segundos a su novia, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento. Aunque más se preocupaba por ella que por otra cosa. Apenas comía y descansaba aquellos días y aquello pasaba factura por su rostro.- Por lo que se ve, varias monjas eran muy religiosas y realmente estrictas. Los niños tenían un horario que debían cumplir al pie de la letra. Si no lo hacían, les castigaban de la peor manera. –Akaito bajó las cejas, tomando de nuevo aire para seguir el relato. Lo que venía iba a ser duro de oír.- Se colocaban de cruz sujetando dos pesados libros en cada mano y se mantenían así durante horas de pie. Eran golpeados y humillados. Les escupían en la comida y les obligaban a comérselo cuando dejaban algún trozo en el plato. Les hacían todos los cortes que tienen en los brazos cuando protestaban por algo o hacían alguna trastada. –Las miradas de los tres se fijaron en los menores que descansaban inconscientes sobre las camillas. Luka escuchaba aterrorizada el relato que contaba Akaito sin perder de vista a los pequeños.- Lo peor fue en los últimos meses. Según me han contado, una de las monjas ha confesado todo. –La mirada de Gakupo y Luka volvieron al pelirrojo.- Contaba también que una vez los niños estaban jugando en el jardín cuando comenzó a llover. Las monjas no les dejaron entrar hasta que no recogieron todos los juguetes del jardín. Mientras recogían, la lluvia iba a más. No fue hasta minutos después que les dejaron entrar completamente mojados. Los pequeños subieron corriendo hasta una de las habitaciones y se encerraron ahí. Iban a cambiarse cuando una de las monjas entró gritando que salieran de ahí, que estaba prohibido que los niños y las niñas estuvieran en una misma habitación. Pero, desgraciadamente, pillaron a una de las niñas con la camisa fuera, a punto de ponerse otra. –Akaito bajó la mirada, tragando duro y preparándose para lo que iba a contar.- La misma mujer fue la que la dejó marcada de por vida, a ella y al resto. –Luka se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, sin dar abasto a lo que oía. Gakupo abrió los ojos estupefacto.- Es por ello que tienen esas cicatrices en forma de 'X'. –Susurró.

-No… no… -Balbuceó Luka, impactada por lo que había relatado. Era incapaz de imaginarse el dolor que tuvieron que sentir en ese momento. ¿En qué cabeza cabía hacer semejante salvajada? La escozor, los gritos, el dolor, las lágrimas… Se estremeció y soltó un sonoro suspiro.- No tienen perdón. –Consiguió hablar.- Son de lo peor que ha podido ver el mundo. –Miró a Gakupo que asentía con la cabeza. Akaito seguía con la mirada baja.

-Lo sé… Hay que protegerles. –Alzó la mirada seguro.- Hay que hacer lo imposible para conseguirlo. Cuando estén mejor necesitan un hogar donde vivir y seguir cuidándoles. No pueden volver al mismo lugar o a otro peor. –Frunció el ceño.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que van a ir? –Habló Gakupo entonces.- Ninguna persona va a querer a unos niños traumatizados psicológicamente y llenos de heridas. –Se acercó a la camilla de un menor rubio y le acarició el rostro con suavidad. Sentía pena por ellos. Eran pequeños y habían sufrido como ninguno había sufrido.

-Salvo yo. –Habló Luka casi en un susurro, observando con la mirada perdida a su novio.- Y voy ha conseguir la adopción de los niños. Digan lo que digan.

.

.

.

El reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en la amplia salita donde SeeU y los pequeños estaba. Ella sentada en el sofá de cuero blanco; los más pequeños, sentados como indios sobre la moqueta blanca que cubría todo el suelo, frente a ella. La rubia recorría con su mirada a cada uno de ellos, controlándoles. Lily había salido tras una urgente llamada de algún miembro del Clan. No había dicho mucho acerca de ello, ya que salió disparada por la puerta gritando mientras entraba en la limusina de Bruno que no les quitara ojo de encima a los menores. Y SeeU, como buena adolescente sin experiencia en niños, había acatado las órdenes al pie de la letra. Habían pasado semanas desde que ellos entraron a formar parte de la familia. Habían escogido sus habitaciones donde algunos habían preferido compartirlos con algunos de sus hermanos, aprovechando el espacio y las dobles camas que les habían facilitado SeeU y Lily. También habían comenzado a llamarlas a ambas como habían pedido: _mamá_ Lily y _tía_ SeeU.

-Me aburro, _tía_ SeeU. –Se quejó Miki, soltando un sonoro suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos. No era la única, el rostro de cada niño hablaba por sí solo.- ¿No podemos salir y jugar en el jardín? ¡Hace un día increíble! –Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Lily me ha dicho que no os quitara ojo de encima. Y eso pienso hacer. –Le contestó SeeU, cruzándose de brazos, dando por zanjado el asunto. Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta era que trataba con niños. Pequeños llenos de energía que no aceptaban un _no_ por respuesta.

-¡Yo me aburro! –Exclamó esta vez Ia, hinchando sus mejillas.- ¡Seguro que _mamá_ Lily nos dejaría jugar! –Se cruzó de brazos ella también, retando a una lucha de mirada a la rubia, que tomó una bocana de aire por su nariz.

Si esto empezaba así, no quería pensar lo loca que se volvería soportando a los cinco restantes que no habían protestado aún, pero que tenían cara de hacerlo en breve. Pasó su mirada por cada uno de ellos. No se fiaba mucho de ninguno. Pero… con tal de no aguantar sus miradas… No era mala idea sacarles al jardín y que se divirtiesen un rato mientras ella leyera una revista o se sentara a tomar el sol.

-Pues sí. –Dijo al fin, ante la atenta mirada de los menores que habían comenzado a inclinarse ante la mayor, ante la esperanza de que hubiera decidido por fin hacer algo divertido.- No es mala idea que salgáis al jardín. –Sonrió ampliamente, alzándose del sofá. Los niños se sonrieron entre sí, aplaudiendo mientras se alzaban con ella.- ¡Pero con una condición! –Exclamó de golpe, pillándoles sorprendidos.- Como vea que uséis vuestros poderes en contra de alguno de vosotros, os obligaré a entrar y os quedaréis sin merienda en lo que queda de semana, ¿oído? –Aclaró, consiguiendo que todos asintieran con la cabeza a la misma vez.- Bien, pues al jardín se ha dicho. –Sonrió de nuevo, volteándose a hacia la puerta del salón y haciéndose a un lado para que los menores salieran de golpe por la puerta y corrieran hacia la puerta que había bajo las escaleras. Pero cuando volteó para detenerse a observar si había quedado alguno, apenas se sobresaltó cuando vio a Mikuo en el mismo sitio, sentado y con la mirada perdida en el sofá.

No era la primera vez que él se mantenía al margen y pasaba por completo de algunas salidas y _mini_ excusiones por los bosques que rodeaban la mansión. En las semanas que vivían juntos, no habían ganado su confianza ni, mucho menos, él había dado signos de haber aceptado la confianza que ellas le daban. Mikuo siempre prefería la soledad. Apenas le veían conversar con alguno de sus hermanos, y cuando lo hacía, era para pedir que le dejaran en paz. SeeU y Lily habían comenzado a preguntar a algunos de ellos si sabían acerca del por qué de su comportamiento. La mayoría lo desconocía, pero fue Cul quien les resolvió la duda. Comentó que Mikuo tenía una hermana melliza, a la que protegía constantemente y se negaba a separarse de ella. Recordaba como se pasaban horas y horas jugando con los mellizos y lo gracioso que era Mikuo. Pero todo cambió hace un año, cuando fueron trasladados a otro lugar. Cul no recordaba el nombre, pero Lily supo de qué hablaba. Ellos habían sido escogidos para ser transportados al laboratorio donde se les realizaría diversas pruebas antes de experimentar con ellos y otorgarle los poderes. Pero a Miku no la escogieron, trasladándola a otra casa de acogida. Seguramente, la separación de ellos dos fue lo que llevó a Mikuo a alejarse del grupo y mantenerse al margen, siendo un niño frío y con ese comportamiento.

-¿No quieres salir con tus hermanos a jugar? –Preguntó la mayor, acercándose a él mientras cruzaba los brazos. Mikuo elevó la mirada, clavándola en los ojos de SeeU, que tragó duro. Esa mirada tan fría y plana le hizo estremecer.

-No. –Negó, alzándose sin romper la conexión que su mirada mantenía con la de SeeU.- Voy a mi habitación. –Anunció, apartando la mirada antes de cruzar junto a la rubia. SeeU tomó aire y colocó su mano frente a él, consiguiendo que se detuviera.

-Tienes seis años. Eres muy pequeño. Lo que ahora tienes que hacer es salir y divertirte con tus amigos, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes irte a tu habitación y encerrarte ahí durante horas. –Habló con claridad y con la mirada puesta en el pequeño, que esta vez, miraba al suelo.

-Tú no tienes ni idea. –Murmuró el pequeño, frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Nadie me entiende! –Gritó antes de empujar hacia abajo el brazo de SeeU y correr hacia su habitación. SeeU, sorprendida, se volteó con el propósito de seguir al pequeño que corría escaleras hacia arriba.

-¡Espera! –Exclamó, acercándose a las escaleras. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la segunda planta, una pequeña bola de cristal pasó a escasos centímetros de su mejilla. Aquella pequeña bola colisionó contra el último escalón, produciendo un ruido seco, pero también, un agujero considerable. SeeU pestañeó varias veces seguidas, atónita por lo que Mikuo, al pie de la escalera, acababa de hacer.

-¡Déjame en paz! –Gritó el menor, esta vez, asustado. Corrió hacia su habitación y cerró de un portazo la puerta.

La rubia no salía de su asombro. Había sentido el objeto a escasos centímetros de su piel a una velocidad increíble. Se volteó con lentitud, observando el destrozo que había causado; justo en el centro del último escalón, un agujero del tamaño de su pulgar. Aquella canica había estado cerca de su mejilla. Si le hubiera llegado a dar… Se estremeció incapaz de imaginárselo. Con Mikuo había de tener mucho cuidado.

Justo cuando se acercó a observar más de cerca el accidente, las puertas de la entrada se abrieron y cerraron a la llegada de Lily. SeeU elevó la vista, encontrándose con el rostro pálido y la mirada perdida de su compañera. Pero cuando Lily se percató del destrozo en el escalón, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos hacia SeeU, buscando una explicación.

-Los niños se fueron al jardín a jugar y Mikuo no quiso. Me acerqué ha hablar con él, se enfadó y corrió hacia la escaleras. Cuando quise alcanzarle, me… me lanzó una canica. No sé si… si quería darme a mí o no, pero la bola chocó con el último escalón y… -Bajó la mirada, señalando el destrozo.

Lily soltó un pesado suspiro y se acercó, echando su larga melena hacia atrás. Se agachó cuando estuvo frente a la escalera, y pasó una de sus manos por ella. Frunció los labios. Esto era lo que le faltaba en la mañana de aquél día.

-Mandaré a alguien a que lo arregle. De momento usad la otra escalera. –Habló, alzándose nuevamente sobre sus negros tacones.

SeeU no la perdió de vista. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su mejor amiga con ese aspecto. Sus ojos estaban decaídos, por no hablar de su palidez. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido, debería haber sido algo grave.

-¿Ocurrió algo en esa reunión tan urgente? –Se atrevió a preguntar, alzándose también. Lily rodó los ojos, soltando el décimo suspiro de la mañana.

-Lo peor que nos podía haber pasado ahora. –Contestó, con la mirada perdida de nuevo. SeeU alzó una ceja, curiosa. Lily tomó aire, preparándose para seguir hablando.- Nos han informado que semanas antes ocurrió una tragedia en el orfanato de la ciudad. –Comenzó, cruzándose de brazos.- Aún se investiga la causa aunque se barajan varias hipótesis. No ha habido que lamentar fallecidos, pero sí niños intoxicados por el humo. Cuando los bomberos acudieron al lugar, vieron que tan solo estaban las monjas que cuidaban a los menores y que ellos aun seguían dentro. Cuando les encontraron en el interior estaban inconscientes. –Relató. SeeU la miró, visiblemente afectada por lo que escuchaba.- Dicen que han sufrido maltrato físico y psicológico y ahora se encuentran en un hospital cercano.

-Pero… -Interrumpió la rubia menor, acercándose.- ¿eso tiene algo que ver con el Clan? –Preguntó tragando duro. Lily la miró por fin, asintiendo con lentitud.

-Fue culpa de un traidor. –Habló casi en susurros.- Él robó unos de los sacos de suero, hace bastante tiempo, que guardaban en el laboratorio. –De su bolso blanco sacó su móvil. SeeU la observó teclear algo sobre éste y, poco después, entregárselo. La menor lo tomó, observando las fotos que mostraba la pantalla. En ella aparecía fotografiada un pequeño saco transparente que contenía una sustancia verde blanquecina. SeeU lo reconoció de inmediato. Era la misma sustancia que le inyectaron cuando era más pequeña y la que le otorgó aquél poder.

Sonara raro o no, a SeeU le explicaron que su poder fue extraído de una flor de una extraña planta, semejante al bonsái.

-Esto es lo que da a los niños el poder. –Afirmó más para ella que para Lily. Ella solo asintió.- Y… ¿qué hizo con esto? –Preguntó, alzando la mirada. Si aquél traidor sabía lo que era y el increíble poder que se podía obtener con una pequeña cantidad, no se lo tuvo que llevar por error.

-Al principio no sabíamos nada de qué había echo con la sabia, pero pronto corrió la noticia de que la inyectó a los niños de aquél orfanato quizás la misma noche del robo. –SeeU abrió los ojos sorprendida y aterrorizada. Si eso era cierto, se tendrían que topar con otro grupo de niños con capacidades tan o más increíbles que los de los niños que ahora vivían bajo el mismo techo que ella. Se estremeció al pensarlo.

-¿Y cómo lo hizo? –Preguntó casi tartamudeando.- Quiero decir, ¿lo hizo mientras los niños estaban dormidos o cuando estaban despiertos? ¿Ellos lo sabían?

-Los niños estaban despiertos y sí, lo sabían. Les contaron el cuento de que serían como sus superhéroes favoritos y que, como ellos, deberían mantenerlo bajo secreto y no decírselo a nadie si no querían ser llevados al circo. –Le contestó frunciendo el ceño.- SeeU, son niños pequeños. Como los nuestros accedieron sin dudarlo. Aunque… igual daba si le contaban eso de los superhéroes o no, lo acatarían sí o sí. El ladrón es un cura. No fue él quien lo inyectó, pero sí quien dio la orden de hacerlo. Una de las monjas se ofreció ha hacerlo; ella es una de las más estrictas y violentas.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Teeeeeeeeeeeeeercer capítulo casi una semana después! –Se tira confeti sobre ella misma, otra vez.- Creo que esto es un nuevo récord. ¿Dónde está la gente que lo confirma cuando se necesita? (?)**

 **Bueeeeno, 5 reviews y 80 visitas en los dos primeros capítulos. A pesar de que todavía no tengo ningún favorito ni seguido, ¡NUNCA HAY QUE RENDIRSE! Igual, muchas gracias a** _ **Umila, lector fantasma**_ **y** _ **Chocoguest**_ **. ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Sobretodo a ti,** _ **Umila**_ **. :'D ¡Me has sacado una sonrisa nada más con tus palabras! Y no te preocupes, adoro los reviews largos. *-* Ojalá pudiera contestarte a mi manera, pero si no, me enrollaría muchísimo. A la próxima debo de acordarme de hacer una sección para contestaros a todos. (?)**

 **BUENO, BUENO, ¿qué os ha parecido este súper/corto/tercer/todavíasinmuchaacción capítulo? ¡ENSERIO QUE HARÍAIS SALTAR MI KOKORO CON VUESTRAS OPINIONES! Solo os ocupa una milésima parte de vuestro tiempo, gentecilla. (?)**

 **¡Hora de las amontonadas preguntas raras! ¿Dónde pensáis que se encuentra la hermana melliza de Mikuo? ¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Por qué aquellas horribles monjas hacían semejantes barbaridades? ¿Por qué no fue denunciado? ¿Quién es ese misterioso cura? ¿Con qué fin robó la savia? ¿De dónde salieron los niños de Lily? ¿Cuándo carajos saldrán nuestros gemelos preferidos?**

 **¡Todo y esto más en el próximo capítulo, amigos! [Perdón, siempre quise decir eso. :'D]**

 **Vale, bien, se supone que debería estudiar, OTRA VEZ, la adoraaaaada asignatura de Física & Química porque el jueves tengo un precioso examen que necesito aprobar porque, para mejorar la semana que viene, completita de exámenes, tenemos el global de los casi seis temas de la Física que hemos dado hasta ahora y estoy sin uñas de los niervos ¡porque necesito aprobar! [Maisa contando su mierda de vida sabiendo que a nadie le interesa.(?)] PERO ESE NO ES EL CASO, sino que la excusa de subir este capítulo es esa. :'D No quería retrasarlo más y me planté frente a la computadora y me dije: '** _ **O la subes ahora o te pones a estudiar.'**_ **Así que decidí subirlo.**

 **Sé que quizás resulta algo confuso, pero pronto cogerán el hilo de la historia según avance. ¡Os aseguro que cada palabra está escrita con todo el amor posible! Supongo que muchos de vosotros sabéis lo agotador que es ponerte frente a la computadora y hacer funcionar tu prestigiosa imaginación entre libros de matemáticas, literatura, historia…**

 **Deberían de darnos unas vacaciones de seis meses dos veces al año. (?)**

 **Okey, basta de tonterías. No sé cómo deciros de nuevo lo mucho que os adoro y el cariño que os he cogido a todos aquellos que me mandan reviews, me dan favorito, siguen mis historias… ENSERIO, me faltarían vidas para hacerlo. ¡Os adoro tanto! *-***

 **No sé qué más de decir.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡REVIEWS, REVIEWS! (?) VAAA, CONTRIBUÍS EN LA CAUSA DE LA AYUDA DE LA CONTINUIDAD DE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE NARANJAS Y PLÁTANOS PARA NUESTROS INCESTUOSOS GEMELOS. D:**

 **Y si os ponéis más exigentes, una cita con el sexy bombón Len Kagamine. (?)**

 **Vale, mis tonterías han acabo por hoy.**

 **¡Billones de millones de gracias a todos!**

 **¡Que la vida, tanto privada como estudiantil, os sea muuuy bonita!**

 **Os adoro.**

 **Mucho.**

 **Muchote.**

 **Y os loveo también.**

 **¡Graacias!**

 **MAISA.-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No**

 **Olvides**

 **El**

 **Review.**

 **Lo sé, pesada… ¡pero semi-orgullosa! (?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PROTEGIDOS.**

 **.**

 _La vida te pone en situaciones complicadas. Tienes dos únicas posibilidades que pondrán a pruebas tus dotes de supervivencia en este mundo tan cruel. ¿Te arriesgas a hacer lo correcto sabiendo que está mal o hacer lo malo sabiendo que está bien?_

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 _ **Vocaloid**_ **no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños.**

Cuando el reloj digital marcó las tres de la madrugada, el móvil de Gakupo vibró sobre la mesita y la melodía de reprodujo a un volumen alto, despertando a Luka segundos después. La joven gruñó, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza a un lado sobre el pecho de Gakupo, que seguía dormido plácidamente.

-Gak, apaga el despertador. –Murmuró, frunciendo el ceño molesta por el ensordecedor ruido que hacía su móvil. Los segundos pasaban y el móvil seguía sonando. La muchacha suspiró sonoramente, alzando poco a poco la cabeza y abriendo los ojos. Al principio, le costó adaptarse a la oscuridad, pero al rato, pudo distinguir la figura de su novio que seguía dormido. Luka observó sobre la mesita el móvil de Gakupo, parpadeando. Se estiró para alcanzarlo. Cuando lo tomó, leyó el identificador. Su corazón paró de golpe cuando el nombre de Akaito apareció en grande. No perdió tiempo en descolgar.

-¿¡Ha ocurrido algo?! –Preguntó de golpe Luka, con el corazón en un puño y temiéndose lo peor. Si alguien llamaba en mitad de la madrugada, no era para anunciar algo bueno.

-Los niños han despertado. –Pudo notar una clara emoción en su voz.- Haku me ha llamado hace un momento.

-¿Despiertos…? –Preguntó con lentitud, aún sin dar crédito.

-¡Sí! Le he dicho que iba a ir ahora y os avisaría. Sé que te daría… -Pero no le dio tiempo a continuar cuando escuchó tras la línea como Luka pegó un pequeño grito y la voz de Gakupo preguntando qué había ocurrido y si su huerto de berenjenas estaba bien.

Sonrió sin colgar. Desde que Luka había visto a los pequeños, no se había separado de ellos en ningún momento, alargando su horario de trabajo, aprovechando algunos días libres que tenía para acercarse y examinarles junto a más doctores. Se negaba a dejar que otro profesional se encargara de los pequeños si no era ella o Haku o el propio Akaito. Y a pesar de que él era conductor de ambulancias y se encargaba de atender a los heridos en esos momentos, hacía todo lo que le pedía Luka.

-¡Nos vemos en diez minutos! –Habló de golpe Luka, sin poder contener su emoción.

-De acuerdo, hasta pronto. –Se despidió, colgando y guardando su móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Luka, a pesar de tener la misma edad que él, era como su hermana pequeña y la quería, haría cualquier cosa por ella.

.

.

.

.

El hospital por las noches estaba mucho más tranquilo. Kasane Teto se encontraba tras la barra de recepción, bostezando por tercera vez en aquella noche antes de volver a los interminables papeles esparcidos por el mostrador. Luka, que arrastraba tras ella a un agotado Gakupo, se acercó a la pelirroja con notable entusiasmo.

-Buenas noches, Teto. –Saludó la joven, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. La mujer alzó su mirada, sonriendo cuando se encontró con la de Luka.

-Buenas noches, Luka. –Le devolvió el saludo.- Y Gaku… -Pero el joven había apoyado su cabeza en el mostrador y había cerrado los ojos volviéndose a dormir.- …po. Creo que tiene sueño. –Habló con sarcasmo, sacando una pequeña risa a Luka que le observó sonriendo.

-Yo también lo creo.

-Por cierto, Akaito se ha pasado por aquí hace cinco minutos. Dijo que os esperaría arriba. –Le avisó. Luka sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y como los nervios se iban apoderando de su cuerpo. Iba a verles despiertos por fin, tras más de un mes.

-Bien, gracias Teto. –Agradeció, moviendo el cuerpo de su cansado novio.- Gak, hora de moverse. –Le susurró, consiguiendo que el joven bostezara y se alzara con algo de pesadez.

-Buenas noches, Teto. ¡Siempre es un placer verte! –Saludó perezoso antes de que la joven tomara su muñeca y le arrastra hacia el ascensor.

-Buenas noches, Gakupo. Lo mismo digo. –Le devolvió el saludo risueña ante de verles desaparecer tras las puertas del ascensor.

Dentro, Luka sentía cada vez más como su estómago se cerraba y su corazón latía todavía más rápido. Estaba ansiosa. Aquellos seis pequeños que habían entrado en su vida de un día a otro, ya les podía considerar sus propios hijos. No había día que no dejaba de pensar en ellos. Ellos habían sufrido de una manera espeluznante y prueba de ello eran los golpes y arañazos que presentaban en su cuerpo. Por no hablar de los traumas psicológicos.

-¿Ansiosa? –Preguntó su pareja, despertándola de sus pensamientos. Gakupo tenía la cabeza apoyada en una de las paredes del ascensor y sonreía perezosamente, observándola. Luka le sonrió con cariño, asintiendo con la cabeza.- Se nota. No todo el mundo se despierta y despierta a su pareja a las tres de la mañana para correr al hospital para ver a seis niños gravemente heridos. –Luka amplió su sonrisa.- Estoy orgulloso de tenerte a mi lado. –Bostezó, abriendo los brazos. Luka entendió el mensaje y corrió a fundirse en un abrazo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al llegar a la tercera planta. Tras abrirse las puertas, Luka se separó con suavidad de Gakupo. Akaito les estaba esperando frente al aparato.

-Buenas noches, tortolitos. –Saludó, ampliando su sonrisa. La pareja se miraron, ligeramente sonrojados.- Haku está con los pequeños. Quise entrar junto a vosotros. –Dijo, señalando con la cabeza la puerta, a un par de pasos de distancia, que separaban la habitación del pasillo. Luka tomó aire antes de salir del ascensor. Gakupo la tomó de la mano cuando salieron. Se lo agradeció.

Akaito no perdió tiempo y abrió las puertas, sosteniéndolas para dejar paso a ambos jóvenes que se adentraron. Luka contuvo la respiración cuando observó las seis camillas, colocadas una junto a otra. Sobre ellos, los seis pequeños, aún con las máscaras de oxígenos cubriéndoles sus rostros, tenían puesto los ojos en Haku, que se encontraba frente a ellos, sentada en una pequeña silla y con un cuento sobre sus rodillas. Cuando escuchó como las puertas se cerraron, se volteó, deteniendo la lectura. Al ver a los tres jóvenes, sonrió.

-Llegáis justo a tiempo. –Habló, alzándose de la silla.- Niños, -volteó de nuevo su rostro, en dirección a los más pequeños.- estos tres son las personas que os han estado cuidado. –Habló con delicadeza.- El pelirrojo, se llama Akaito. El del cabello lila es Gakupo y la chica se llama Luka. –Los tres nombrados saludaron con un movimiento de mano, sincronizados. Luka sonrió con ternura.

Haku se acercó a los tres jóvenes.

-Ahora mismo se encuentran algo aturdidos. No recuerdan lo sucedido en el incendio, ni nada en los últimos meses. Quizás sufran algún tipo de amnesia temporal. –Explicó en susurros.- Estuve conversando con ellos, evitando temas como donde vivieron, quienes eran sus tutores, y cualquiera que despertase algún trauma que hayan podido sufrir. –Susurró esta vez.- Pero pudieron decirme sus nombres. –Anunció, a lo que Luka sonrió. Haku se acercó a los pequeños.- Ella es Gumi, -señaló a una niña de cabellos verdes cortos.- a su lado, Miku. –Mostró a una niña de largo cabello verde acuoso que se limitó a observar.- Tenemos a dos gemelos, el chico se llama Len y la chica Rin. –Dos rubios idénticos, que se diferenciaban únicamente por el moño blanco de la chica.- Kaito y Meiko son lo más mayores. Ambos tienen dos años más que el resto, ocho. –Explicó. Un chico de cabello azul sonrió tras la máscara de oxígeno, con sus ojos apunto de cerrarse. La castaña, en cambio, se retiró con esfuerzo la máscara antes de que Haku se acercara a ayudarla.

-Hola. –Saludó casi en un susurro. Luka sonrió y se acercó poco a poco a la camilla de la mayor, a quien Haku le volvió a colocar la máscara.

-Hola, Meiko. –Saludó Luka, tomando su mano con cuidado, temiendo hacerla daño. Ella sonrió también tras la máscara.- ¿No les habéis hecho alguna prueba cuando despertaron? –Preguntó, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello marrón de la castaña, que comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

Haku tomó aire por la nariz. Eso era lo que verdaderamente quería mostrarles. Las pruebas tardaban en realizarse, pero Haku era previsora y siempre escogía el turno de noche, por lo que las pruebas las había realizado días antes. Pero, los resultados no eran ni de lejos normales.

-Sí, de eso también quería hablaros. –Sonrió forzadamente, observando a los menores desde la camilla de Meiko.- Volvemos enseguida, ¿de acuerdo? –Los seis asintieron con la cabeza.- Gakupo se quedará con vosotros, ¿verdad, Gak? –Preguntó la albina, observando como el novio de Luka, junto a Akaito, asentía perezosamente, acercándose a la silla donde Haku había estado sentada.

-¡No pasa nada! Los niños están en buen recaudo. –Habló, recuperando el libro infantil.- Les leeré este libro de mientras. –Avisó, abriendo el libro por la página marcada.- Vosotros id que yo me encargo. –Aseguró, bostezando nuevamente.

Haku, se lo agradeció, y tomó de las muñecas a Luka y Akaito que se dejaron arrastrara hasta fuera de la habitación de los niños. Haku soltó sus manos y les condujo hacia el final del pasillo, donde una de las habitaciones tenía la etiqueta sala de resonancias magnéticas pegada en ella. La abrió y dejó paso a ambos jóvenes que se adentraron. Habían entrado miles de veces en aquella sala desde que comenzaron a trabajar aquí y ya la tenían memorizada. Era amplia y era compartida por una máquina de resonancia magnética que había tras un cristal. Los diversos monitores que daban los resultados de aquella máquina estaban sobre la mesa, encendidos y mostrando varias fotos de los análisis de sangre al microscopio.

-Realmente, las hice hace una semana, cuando volví a quedarme de guardia con los niños una noche. –Comenzó a explicar mientras colocaba un pendraive en la torre de la computadora. Luka y Akaito se miraron preocupados por el tono intranquilo que usó.- Las estuve comparando con varios análisis de sangre que habían sido realizados a personas anónimas y he descubierto algo que no es nada normal en la sangre de los pequeños. –Luka tragó duro, comenzando a asustarse. ¿Qué quería decir Haku ante ello?- Aquí tengo ambas comparaciones. –Mostró en el monitor dos fotos que parecían ser iguales.- ¿Veis estos pequeños globos de color verde? –Señaló con uno de sus dedos varios globos que estaban repartidos uniformemente por los glóbulos rojos que había en una de las fotos. Luka y Akaito asintieron a la vez.- Bien, pues comencé a investigar y buscar información sobre ellos, pero en vano. Estas cosas que parecen algún tipo de virus o bacteria no aparecen en ninguna página ni en fotos. –Haku observó a Luka con los ojos a punto de salirse de su órbita y Akaito no se quedaba atrás.- He preguntado a varias expertas de otros hospitales pero tampoco han sabido de qué se trataban. No les dije de dónde lo había extraído ni mucho menos de quienes. –Explicó por alivio de Luka y Akaito. Haku suspiró sin apartar la mirada del monitor donde ambas imágenes seguían ahí. En sus veinte años de carrera como médica y profesional no había visto nada semejante. No entendía de qué trataba.- Esas anomalías se encuentran pegadas a la mayoría de glóbulos rojos, pero no parecen reproducirse. No sé si se alimentan o no. –Haku se detuvo para observar el rostro de sus dos compañeros. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, no se despegaban de la pantalla y sus bocas estaban medio abiertas. La noticas les había caído como un balde de agua fría.- Y… -Continuó, tragando duro.- les hice también hace unas semanas una radiografía con el escáner de resonancia y… esto es lo que extraje. –Pasó a otro monitor donde abrió una de las carpetas y ahí se encontraban radiografías de los cuerpos enteros de los niños. Luka y Akaito se fijaron en las radiografías y su asombro iba aumentando. En la primera fotografía, que dijo Haku pertenecía a Len, había pequeñas tacas que se repartían por todo su cuerpo, supuestamente, eran aquellas globos verdes. Luka se cubrió la boca con su mano.

-¿Y si… y si se trata de cáncer? –Preguntó tartamudeando. Cáncer, aquella era lo que les faltaba por sufrir.- Los globos verdes pueden tratarse de algún nuevo tipo de cáncer. –Argumentó en un susurro, queriendo a pesar de todo, estar equivocada y que no fuera aquella horripilante enfermedad.

-También lo estuve pensando y dando vueltas, pero llegué a la conclusión de que no podía ser cáncer. Los síntomas se revelarían pronto. –Contestó Haku tranquilizándola, pero su voz parecía bajar de tono.

-¿Entonces qué puñetas es eso? –Preguntó Akaito, frunciendo el ceño, sin apartar la vista del monitor.- ¿Acaso los niños sufren algún tipo de anomalía rara o qué clase de broma es esta? –Su voz se volvió dura. Lo que más le irritaba es encontrarse ante algún problema y no saber qué dirección tomar ni qué hacer.

-No se trata de una anomalía que se haya visto. –Comenzó ha hablar Haku.- La radiografía de Len es similar a la de Meiko y Gumi, pero la de su hermana gemela Rin, no. Se asemeja a la de Kaito. –Mostró la de Rin y la del joven de cabello azul. La radiografía de la rubia mostraba las tacas en su mayoría en ambas manos, mientras que había una minoría repartida por el resto de su cuerpo; en la de Kaito, también la mayoría de las tacas se concentraban en sus manos, pero también había una minoría que quedaba por su cabeza.- Y la de Miku es esta. –Esta vez, en el monitor, se mostraba la radiografía de Miku. Las tacas se concentraban en su cabeza.

Luka y Akaito se quedaron sin habla. No podía ser cierto todo esto. ¡Que ellos eran niños! ¿Cómo podían tener aquellas manchas por sus cuerpos y que sus propios cuerpos no manifestasen ningún síntoma todavía? Haku había afirmado que no era cáncer y ninguna otra enfermedad similar. ¿Entonces qué era? ¿Estaban frente a una nueva enfermedad?

-Esto debe ser alguna broma de muy mal gusto. –Murmuró el pelirrojo, acercándose al monitor y observando con detenimiento las radiografías de una en una.- ¿Cómo puede ser que Len, Meiko y Gumi tengan esas manchas por todo el cuerpo, Rin y Kaito solo en sus manos y Miku en su cabeza? –Preguntó, observando por fin a las dos mujeres que le miraron del mismo modo, con preocupación y temor.- Deben de estar jugando con nosotros. Apuesto a que han sido esas monjas. ¡Seguro que han sido ellas! –Estalló.- ¡Debieron inyectarles algo en su cuerpo!

-No tenemos ninguna prueba sólida que apunte a ellas. –Habló Luka, mirando un punto indefinido de la mesa.- Tenemos que empezar a investigar sobre ello. De momento no sabemos a qué nos estamos enfrentando; a una enfermedad rara que ellos presentan en distintos puntos de sus cuerpos o a otra cosa que no se ha visto hasta ahora. –Su voz sonó preocupada pero clara y alta.- De momento sabemos que no es contagiosa, o del contrario, todos hubiéramos acabado infectados, incluido las monjas. –Descartó aquella posibilidad.- Tenemos que investigarlo ya o podría agravarse. –Sentenció, alzando la mirada.- No debemos contar nada de esto a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Yo lo hablaré con Gakupo. –Habló, observando a Haku y Akaito que asintieron con vehemencia ante ello.

Estaban al tanto de que si aquello llegaba a oídos ajenos, podía llegar a medios de comunicación y complicar mucho la situación. A pesar de que una parte quedaría volcada ante la situación, la otra parte se negaría a creer aquello y, en el peor de los casos, pensarían que esos niños eran algún tipo de experimentos y que habían sufrido algún tipo de cáncer por culpa suya.

En cualquier caso, ni Luka ni Haku ni Akaito y mucho menos Gakupo, sabían los que les esperaría en los próximos días. Quizás, algo que les cambiaría la vida por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de nada. Aclaración acerca de la explicación científica de Haku en cuanto al extraño descubrimiento de esos glóbulos verdes que los niños tienen. He investigado bastante para encontrar una 'lógica' en cuanto a los curiosos poderes que pronto descubriréis. Me basé en el cáncer. Esa enfermedad son glóbulos que se apegan a los glóbulos rojos que tenemos en la sangre. Ésos glóbulos cancerígenos son los causantes del cáncer. Estuve pensándolo bien antes de escribirlo y creo que tampoco me salió tan mal. No quise complicarlo mucho y hacerlo simple y claro, puesto que yo tampoco me manejo muy bien. :'D Igualmente, si tienen alguna duda, solo pregunten. Lo responderé enseguida. Cuando me permita mi vaga personalidad. (?) Y en cuanto al color, pronto verán por qué.**

 **RONDA DE PREGUNTAAAAS: ¿Qué clase de poderes tendrán nuestros pequeños protagonistas? ¿Por qué esos glóbulos son verdes? ¿Por qué están repartos en distintos puntos del cuerpo de los pequeños? ¿Por qué este capítulo me ha quedado corto y por ello, no tengo suficientes preguntas para la ronda de preguntas? ¿Por qué Gakupo tiene un huerto de berenjenas? ¿Por qué me estoy quedando sin mis sexys ideas?**

 **-Suenan coros de 'Aleluya'-**

 **¿Quién me echó de menos? –El coro calla y suenan grillos.- ¡Veo que mucha gente! (?)**

 **¡Hola, holita, mi gentecilla! No piensen que me he vuelto hiperactiva por haber tomado café [que curiosamente no me gusta. (?)] ¡Sino por que por fin, poooor fin he terminado todos los exámenes y ha llegado ya el verano! *-* Dios, jamás pensé que llegaría viva a Junio. Dios de mi Vida. No me lo creo aún. :'D**

 **Vale, vale, que luego me enrollo. Solo decía eso para anunciar que gracias la verano podré adelantar todos mis proyectos y los nuevos que tengo en mente. [Os van a gustar, lo sé. (?)] Los dos meses y medio los voy a volcar en seguir todos y cada uno de los fics. Aunque, bueno, quizás a principios de Julio me vaya a Marruecos y no creo que en casa de mi abuela me llegue el internet… Bueno, pensándolo, hay una ventana en donde sí que llega alguna señal… y en la azotea también… BUENO, que me desvío del tema. Lo que quería decir era eso. Escribiré y escribiré. Tengo que aprovechar este pequeño y a su vez largo verano que se presenta por delante antes de empezar el Bachillerato… Sí, aún me quedan dos años antes de entrar a la Universidad y estoy cagada de miedo. ¡Pero no voy a pensar en eso!**

 **Estoy feliz también. He aprobado matemáticas gracias a Dios y al examen de recuperación. No sé cómo diablos lo hice, pero logré aprobar esa recuperación de dos temas muy complicados (trigonometría y sistemas de ecuaciones; sí, suena a ruso). Y todavía sigo flipándolo. xd Pero me siento orgullosa.**

 **Bien, me estoy quedando sin nada más que decir. (?) Solo quiero desearos mucha suerte a todos aquellos y a todas aquellas que todavía siguen en periodos de exámenes y que con esfuerzo todo se aprueba. [Véase aquí el ejemplo. (?)] Enserio, deseo que aprueben y puedan relajarse este verano.**

 **¡Mucha suerte a todos!**

 **Que la vida os sea bonita y placentera y este verano inolvidable.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo. Sois lo mejor.**

 **MAISA.-**

 **P.D: ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos! :'D**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PROTEGIDOS.**

 **.**

 _Porque puedo seguir hasta que el mundo acabe y lo único que sobreviva sea aquél árbol donde un día juré ser la mejor persona del mundo._

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5.**

 _ **Vocaloid**_ _,_ _ **Utau**_ **y derivados no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente me pertenece la historia que escribo sin fines de lucro.**

 **…..**

Cuando el reloj marcó las siete en punto, Lily suspiró y encendió el portátil que descansaba sobre la mesa de una de las habitaciones. El portátil estaba conectado a un proyector, por lo que todo lo que se hacía desde el aparato, se proyectaba en una pantalla de proyección. Lily sintió como los nervios comenzaban a adueñarse de ella, mordiéndose las uñas de su mano. Al segundo, la pantalla se iluminó y una petición de video-chat fue lo primero que vio. Comenzó a tomar profundas respiraciones antes de acercar el ratón hacia el centro, dejándolo sobre el botón de _aceptar._ Se arregló el pelo y se estiró hacia abajo su camisón. Eran las siete de la mañana y llevaba levantada desde hacía quince minutos. Las ganas de cambiarse de ropa en esa hora eran cero. Dio _aceptar_ y pronto apareció en la pantalla un hombre joven, de veintitrés años, bastante atractivo. Tenía el cabello rubio, peinado hacia un lado. Sus ojos azules se fijaban exclusivamente en la pantalla y tenían un brillo de rebeldía. Su sonrisa estaba llena de egocentrismo y superioridad. Estaba sentado sobre una silla de cuero y estaba inclinado hacia delante, con sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Lily frunció ligeramente el ceño.

–Podía acostumbrarme a verte cada mañana en camisón, bombón. –Lily suspiró y rodó los ojos irritada. Menuda manera de empezar el día.

–¿Dónde está tu padre? –Preguntó sin rodeos, apoyando su mano en un lado de su cadera. Leon iba a abrir la boca para soltar alguna idiotez más antes de contestar, pero Lily lo vio venir y añadió:– Y sin idioteces.

Leon era, ni más ni menos, que el hijo del creador y fundador del Clan, el poderoso Rinto Kagane. Aquella organización había sido fundada hacía bastantes años por un brillante doctor que fue tachado de loco debido a sus constantes paranoias de fortalecer al ser humano, crear otro más fuerte, con poderes incluso. Rinto Kagane fue su mano derecha y estuvo con él en todo momento hasta que falleció por la mala utilización de productos tóxicos. La organización pasó a manos de Rinto y él aseguró que lograría aquella nueva generación de humanos. Varios investigadores, quienes seguían a aquél loco doctor, se unieron a la organización y poco a pocos, los miembros iban en aumento. La madre de Lily, Akemi Suzuki, fue una investigadora más, quien supervisaba todo el proyecto; y la madre de SeeU, Tamiko Tanaka, quien se encargaba de la inyección de la sabia y la preparación tanto física como mental de los niños que _utilizaban_.

–Está en algún lugar de esta inmensa casa. –Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.– Si quieres le puedo llamar o seguir contemplándote. Estás muy sexy. –Los ojos de León la observaron con detenimiento y picardía. Lily apretó los dientes y cruzó de brazos.

León fue su pesadilla desde el mismo día que se conocieron. Él era un adolescente hormonado que se preocupaba más por saber a qué chica iba a ligarse que por las notas que sacaba. Cuando Rinto la citó en su casa y León la vio, no pudo evitar quedarse sin habla ante ella. La forma en que hablaba, como se reía, como echaba su largo cabello rubio hacia atrás y como movía su cintura al caminar. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo algo obsesionado con ella, procurando estar cuando Lily venía a hablar con su padre u ofreciéndose a acompañarla a casa. Se había enamorado de ella a pesar de que le sacaba cuatro años de más.

–Estás tardando en avisarle. –Habló con firmeza. A pesar de los constantes intento por que se fijara en él, todas habían sido en vano.

–¡Papá, Lily quiere hablar contigo! –Gritó desde donde estaba y Lily bajó el volumen de los altavoces con rapidez. Lo último que quería era despertar a SeeU y los niños.

–¡No hacía falta gritar tanto! –Le gritó en susurro, aumentando de nuevo el volumen. León solo sonrió divertido.

–¿Por qué? ¿Temes despertar a SeeU y esos niños raros? –Ante el calificativo _raro_ , Lily le dedicó su peor mirada.

–No son raros, solo especiales. –Le corrigió con notable molestia. Lily se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, y la abrió con cuidado, asomándose. No se escuchaba ningún ruido a parte de algún ronquido desde la habitación de SeeU.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio y cerró con suavidad la puerta. Sabía que SeeU no roncaba y que era, posiblemente, uno de los niños. Aquella noche les había escuchado andar por los pasillos en grupo, susurrándose el miedo que tenían a la oscuridad. Por suerte, habían ido a la habitación de SeeU a replicar. Lo que supuso una venganza hacia su compañera por elegir la habitación con la cama de matrimonio. Seguramente, ahora estén todos espatarrados en la cama, destapados y profundamente dormidos.

–Me das tus mejores vistas. –La voz de León la trajo de vuelta y se dio la vuelta de inmediato, bajando su camisón lo máximo que pudo por detrás y sonrojándose ligeramente ante la sonrisa maliciosa del joven.

–Cierra el pico. ¿Por qué tarda tanto tu padre? –Quiso saber, frunciendo de nuevo el ceño.

León abrió la boca para hablar y Lily se cubrió de inmediato la boca con una de sus manos, evitando la risa cuando el joven soltó un quejido, resultado del golpe que había recibido en la cabeza por parte de su padre. Rinto se encontraba tras él, con la ceja alzada como pidiendo explicaciones. Su hijo le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y se alzó de la silla, carraspeando y rascándose la nuca. Lily sonrió cuando Rinto se sentó sobre la silla.

–¿Te molestaba? –Preguntó con una voz suave. Lily observó en la pantalla a León tras su padre, negando con la cabeza con disimulo, y le imitó. Tampoco fue para tanto.

–No, señor. –Contestó, volviendo la vista al hombre. Rinto le devolvió la sonrisa y se acomodó.– ¿Por qué me citó a un video-chat a esta hora? –Preguntó, con las manos entrelazadas frente a ella.

–Verá, no es algo que me guste recordar, pero tenemos que volver al tema de los niños. –Lily tomó una bocanada de aire sin perder de vista al hombre.– Se ha comprometido a cuidar de los siete niños que han sido prueba del proyecto. –Lily asintió.– Y ayer convoqué una reunión urgente para comunicaros el segundo robo de la sabia. –Lily asintió con la cabeza nuevamente, ansiosa por llegar al grano.– Bien, quería avisarte de algo que me temía ya: hay seis niños _especiales_ , pero una que realmente es importante. –Los ojos azules de la rubia se agrandaron. Rinto tomó aire por la nariz antes de continuar.– La historia larga, se la contaré pronto, pero ahora quiero que se centre en la niña, ¿de acuerdo?

–Pe-pero… ¿sabemos los poderes que tiene ella y el resto de sus compañeros? ¿Y su nombre? –Preguntó preocupada Lily, frotando sus manos entre sí. Tenía una marea de preguntas acerca de lo que Rinto le acababa de anunciar, pero debí de controlarse. Le había asegura que pronto le contará esa historia.

El hombre carraspeó, volviendo a intervenir.

–Sus poderes son fuertes, Lily. Invisibilidad, el control de la electricidad, mover objetos y personas, la metamorfosis, cambios de estado del propio cuerpo y la telequinesis. –Contestó la primera pregunta y Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida. Aquellas habilidades resultaron a simple oída fascinantes.– La de nuestra chica es la telequinesis, un poder que conlleva esfuerzo y concentración.

–¿Sabemos su nombre? –Insistió de nuevo Lily, incapaz de aguantar más parloteo.

–Se llama Miku. Y es la hermana melliza de Mikuo.

.

.

.

.

Tanto Luka como Gakupo bostezaron a la misma vez, cubriéndose la boca. No habían salido del hospital desde aquella madrugada y sabían que tampoco saldrían hasta la tarde. Gakupo tuvo la suerte de que había de por medio unas vacaciones de dos semanas en el centro donde impartía clases, por lo que no le preocupaba el trabajo de momento. Luka le había relatado lo que Haku había obtenido de las pruebas y lo que habían pactado. Gakupo, en un principio, no se lo creía y se lo tomaba en broma hasta que su novia lo arrastró hasta la sala de radiografía y le había mostrado las pruebas. Entonces, Gakupo comenzó a balbucear y decir que era un sueño y despertaría en casa. No fue hasta que Luka le pellizcó cuando reaccionó y volvió en sí. Le costó hacerse a la idea de a lo que se enfrentaban, pero, finalmente, lo aceptó, argumentando con su singular humor, que se trataba de una misión para ellos y que no debían detenerse hasta saber qué era, quienes estaban detrás de todo esto y por qué lo hacían. Habían pasado la noche ahí, durmiendo sobre los sofás y en el suelo sobre un improvisado colchón hecho de las sábanas y las mantas más gordas que pudieron encontrar y turnándose para estar atentos si les faltaba algo a los más pequeños. Estaba prohibido dormir en el horario laboral y estrictamente prohibido hacerlo en las habitaciones ocupadas por pacientes si hay riesgo de contagio, pero, obvio, ¿quién no dormía un par de minutos en su horario laboral en mitad de la noche?

–Traigo café. –Anunció el pelirrojo tras llegar a la habitación con cuatro tazas de plástico sobre una pequeña bandeja que sostenía entre sus manos. Los niños se habían despertado hacía poco y sus tres compañeros habían estado presentándose mejor y contestando las preguntas que comenzaban a hacer relacionado con su llegada al hospital.

–¿Y cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? –Preguntó Meiko, tras retirarse la máscara de oxígeno. Haku les había dicho que se las podían retirar siempre que se aseguraran de que podían respirar por ellos mismos, sin dificultad.

–Eh… -Los tres se miraron entre sí, algo nerviosos. ¿Les decían la verdad y se arriesgaban a que sufrieran algún mal recuerdo o mentían? Akaito se acercó a ellos, repartiendo las tres tazas de café. Miró a los menores, que se centraban en sus tres compañeros.

–¿Qué es lo que recordáis? –Intervino con curiosidad, dejando sobre un mueble la bandeja y dando un pequeño sorbo al café.

–Estábamos en la casa de acogida con las Hermanas y… –Meiko tragó duro. Recordó de golpe como una de las monjas la sujetó de los brazos y la obligó a sentarse sobre la silla a pesar de sus pataleos e intentos de zafarse. Recibió un golpe en la mejilla que la detuvo de inmediato. Sabía que si seguiría luchando por liberarse, el castigo sería mayor.

A duras penas, dejó que la monja la inyectara algo verde en ella. No podía negarse o hacer cualquier cosa que las molestara. Había recibido el golpe en la mejilla, un aviso. A duras penas, dejó que aquella cosa verde entrara en su cuerpo mientras la _hermana_ Amiko le explicaba de qué se trataba. Pero ella ya lo sabía, se lo habían contado sus cinco amigos quienes ya habían pasado por ello. Quizás pensaban que se tragarían aquél cuento de que serían más fuertes si se dejaran experimentar y que se parecerían a sus héroes favoritos, pero no. A medida que crecía se daba cuenta de todo lo que realmente era esa supuesta casa de acogida, pero era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo. ¿Quién creerá a una niña de ocho años cuidada por unas _buenas_ monjas tras ser abandonada por su propia madre?

–No digas nada, Mei… –Escuchó el susurro de Rin, con el miedo también en su rostro.

–Nos van a llevar al circo. –Aseguró a su lado Kaito sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Los cuatro muchachos se miraron entre sí, sin entender nada.

–Meiko, no lo hagas. –Suplicó de nuevo Len.

La muchacha miró a cada uno de sus hermanos, que suplicaban con la mirada.

–No quiero que lo hagan… –Comenzó a susurrar, presa del miedo que comenzaba a controlar su cuerpo ante las palabras de sus amigos y la presión del recuerdo que compartía ella y el resto.– No quiero que digan nada. –Luka miró al resto de sus compañeros, que se habían quedado igual de sorprendidos y extrañados que ella.– ¡No quiero ir a un circo! –Comenzó a gritar, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y cubriendo su cabeza. Luka fue la primera en reaccionar, acercándose a ella con rapidez y tomándola de los brazos, intentando hablar con ella.– ¡No! ¡Nos levaréis al circo! –Comenzó a sollozar. Sus hermanos la miraron asustados, y ellos también comenzaron a gritar y pedir que no se los llevaran.

Luka alzó la mirada y observó asustada al resto. Haku, Gakupo y Akaito se acercaron a cada menor, intentando hacer algo para calmarles, pero sin resultado.

–¡No quiero ir, tampoco! –Gritó Miku, llorando.

–¡No digáis nada!

Aquello parecía de locos. Cada pequeño comenzaba a gritar y llorar, cubriéndose los ojos y el rostro.

–¡No os vamos a llevar al circo! –Dijo Luka, aún con Meiko.– ¡Meiko, Meiko, escúchame! –La castaña abrió los ojos sin dejar de llorar. Luka notó el miedo reflejado en su mirada.

Pero de un momento a otro, comenzó un espectáculo paranormal. Las luces de la habitación parpadearon, los mueves comenzaron a arrastrarse por sí solos, derramando el resto de café que había en las tazas de plástico, Haku señaló entre balbuceos a Len junto a Gakupo, que parpadeaba también, apareciendo y desapareciendo entre gritos. Luka quedó sin habla cuando el rostro de Meiko comenzó a cambiar de forma y aspecto. Pasó por diversos personajes hasta que volvió a ella. Para rematar, un grito ensordecedor, procedente de la voz de Miku, hizo eco en la mente de cada uno, a pesar de que Miku tenía la boca cerrada. Los cuatro se cubrieron la cabeza como evitando la voz y cayeron al suelo. El resto de menores también se cubrieron las orejas.

–¡Nos os vamos a llevar a ninguna parte! –Gritó Luka, sosteniéndose en la camilla de la castaña con una mueca de dolor mientras el grito seguía torturándola, que la observaba asustada.– ¡Tenéis que confiar en nosotros! ¡No os va a pasar nada! ¡Os vamos a proteger! ¡Lo prometo! –Y, de golpe, como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido mágicas, todo volvió a la normalidad. Los muebles volvieron a su sitio, las luces y Len dejaron de parpadear y aquél grito abandonó sus mente. Los niños jadearon, observando a su alrededor, presos aún del miedo.

Gakupo, Haku y Akaito se alzaron del suelo, aún aturdidos por el grito y sosteniéndose como pudieron en los barrotes de las camillas de los pequeños.

Haku abrió la boca para hablar cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe, apareciendo tras estas una de las doctoras junto a un equipo de paramédicos. Sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación y observó que estaba intacta, salvo algún charco de café.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? –Preguntó con dureza.- Hemos oído gritos y como se arrastraban los muebles y las sillas. –La mujer mantuvo sus manos en cada lado de su cadera, sin abandonar su mirada de Haku, quien era la responsable entonces.

-Han sufrido un ataque de pánico tras recordar lo que les ocurrió. –Explicó la albina, aclarándose la garganta.- Estuvimos… sentados y tras aquél episodio, nos levantamos… a socorrerles, tirando los muebles y sillas. –Explicó, con la voz más neutra que pudo.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí Shion Akaito y Kamui Gakupo? –Señaló a los dos hombres que se miraron de inmediato.

-Se han prestado voluntarios para ayudarnos con los niños. Les han cogido mucho cariño. –Habló esta vez Luka, tomando con suavidad la suave mano de Meiko. Sonrió ligeramente cuando le devolvió el apretón.- Pero ya los hemos tranquilizado y ahora se encuentran mejor.

Aquella mujer siguió observando durante un buen rato hasta que habló nuevamente.

-Tuvieron que avisar a expertos en cuanto se produjo el ataque, señorita Honne. –Haku se tensó.- Ellos pudieron quizás manejar mucho mejor la situación. Recuerde que hablamos de niños traumatizados. –La albina asentía a cada palabra, intentando mostrarse indiferente.– Este es el primer aviso. A la segunda, me veré obligada a echaros y asignar a otros profesionales en este caso. –Endureció su mirada, fulminando a todos.– Más vale que no me vuelvan a ver u os echaré a todos. –Hizo hincapié en la última palabra antes de voltearse y alejarse de la habitación.

Y, como si estuvieran sincronizados, los cuatro soltaron un gran suspiro de alivio y Akaito fue el primero en acercarse y cerrar las puertas.

–¿Os van a echar? –Se escuchó la débil voz de Gumi, que no apartó la vista de las puertas.

–No, no. –Se apresuró en negar Gakupo, sonriendo.– No lo harán. Esa idiota no me va a decir lo que tengo que hac… –Pero calló de golpe cuando vio la mala cara que habían puesto el resto de sus compañeros.– ¿Qué? –Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

–¡No puedes decir palabrotas delante de niños! –Le riñó Luka, señalando a los menores.

–¿Idiota es una mala palabra? –Preguntó esta vez Rin, observando con curiosidad a Gakupo.

–S-sí. –Balbuceó ante la mirada asesina de su novia.– ¡Pe-pero no debéis aprenderla!

–Gakupo es idiota. –Rió suavemente Rin, sacando varias risas a sus compañeros también, e incluso a Haku y Akaito, señalando al muchacho que comenzó a temer por su vida. A Luka, en cambio, se le veía capaz de matar con la mirada.

–¡Gakupo!

–¡Se ha reído! –Se excusó el joven, señalando a la rubia.

-¡Ha aprendido una mala palabra!

–¡Pero se ha reído!

–¡Bueno, basta! –Pidió orden Haku, volviendo a su seriedad y haciendo callar al resto. Tomó aire y continuó:– Luego aclararemos el caso de las malas palabras. –La albina observó a Meiko, que ante su seria mirada, apretó de nuevo la mano de Luka.– Llamadme aguafiestas, pero… –No pudo continuar cuando Rin la llamó aguafiestas, a lo que rápidamente, Gakupo cubrió su boca con su mano, acallándola. Haku volvió a tomar aire y continuó de nuevo:–… necesitamos saber qué ha pasado. –La castaña asintió con lentitud.

Se veía fuerte…. No. Era fuerte. Podía decirles lo que ocurría de verdad. Luka había prometido que no les ocurriría nada, que les cuidarían. Debían confiar en ellos, debían hacerlo. Realmente, las malas eran las monjas. Sí. Ellas les habían hecho su vida un infierno. Irónico, ¿verdad? Miró a Luka, que la apoyaba con la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa. Ella era buena persona. Lo veía en sus ojos y en la forma en que la cuidaba. Miró al resto de sus amigos que asentían sonriendo. Ellos también lo veían. Y ahora que ellos cuatro habían visto sus poderes descontrolados, ya nada les impedía hablar. Ellos eran los buenos, quienes les ayudarían. Eso era. Si no lo fueran, le hubieran dicho a esa mujer que había aparecido, lo que realmente había pasado. Y no lo hicieron. Les protegieron. A ellos.

–Las monjas… –Comenzó a hablar con lentitud, queriendo ver la reacción de sus palabras en el rostro de cada uno.– Una de ellas, la _hermana_ Amako, nos dijo que podíamos tener los poderes de nuestros superhéroes favoritos. Que seríamos invencibles y muy fuertes. –Comenzó a explicar, tragando duro.– Nos pinchó en el brazo con una aguja que tenía algo verde. –Arrugó su nariz, recordando el aspecto de aquella cosa viscosa.– Yo no quise… pero... pero ella me obligó. Y al resto también… –Sus compañeros bajaron la cabeza, asintiendo.– Al día siguiente todos comenzamos a hacer cosas raras… y… y esa mujer nos explicó que habíamos empezado a tener esos poderes especiales… –Respiró profundamente y negó cuando Luka tomó la mascarilla de oxígeno. Era fuerte, podía contarlo y no llorar.– Yo podía cambiar de cuerpo, ser otra persona. –Luka pudo darle sentido a lo que presenció, a como el rostro de Meiko comenzó a transformarse y a ser rostro de personajes reconocidos.– Len podía ser invisible y Rin controlar la electricidad. –Gakupo retiró con cuidado su mano que aún cubría el rostro de la rubia. Ella asintió cuando notó la mirada de Gakupo. Cuando observó a Len, él también asintió, confirmándolo. Él entendió también el porqué del parpadeo de las luces de la habitación y como Len desaparecía y aparecía de golpe.– Kaito puede mover los objetos. –El nombrado asintió también. Se resolvió la duda del arrastre de los muebles.– Miku puede leer la mente… pero cuando se descontrola, es capaz de hacerte saber lo que ella piensa. Por eso escuchamos ese grito. –Explicó la castaña, sintiendo las caricias de Luka en su mano. Miku bajó la cabeza ante la mirada suavizada de Akaito.– Y… Gumi… no lo sé. A ella no le ocurrió nada cuando le inyectaron aquella cosa y aún sigue sin ocurrirle nada. –La menor sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella. Habían pasado semanas desde que le inyectaron la sabia de la planta, pero nada le ocurrió. La culpable de aquello argumentó que podía ser algún poder lo bastante fuerte como para no manifestarse aún.– Y, bueno, en el orfanato sufríamos constantes ataques, nos descontrolábamos. No sabíamos manejar nuestros… poderes. Por ello, volvieron a inyectarnos algo blanco que detuvo nuestros poderes hasta… hasta ahora.

El silencio reinó durante un buen rato hasta que Akaito lo rompió.

–Os dije que habían sido aquellas monjas. –Habló entre dientes.

–Entonces… ¿sois una especie de _Los 6 fantásticos_? –Gakupo no pudo evitar preguntarlo, ganándose la tercera mirada asesina de su chica.– Es un buen nombre. '¡Arriba en el cielo! ¡Es un avión! ¡Es un ave! ¡Son _Los 6 fantásticos_!' –Agudizó su voz imitando a la de una mujer mientras recitaba una de las frases más conocidas de _Superman_ y señaló el techo dramáticamente. Tanto los niños como sus tres compañeros, lo miraron sin palabras. Su idiotez no tenía límites.

–Gak, céntrate. –Le llamó la atención su novia a lo que él carraspeó y bajó la mirada algo avergonzado.– Has hecho un gran esfuerzo en contarnos todo esto, Meiko. –La muchacha acarició con suavidad el cabello corto de la menor, que sonrió.– Y no debéis preocuparos más. Os vamos a proteger, lo prometo. Haku, Akaito, Gakupo y yo. Debéis confiar en nosotros como nosotros ya confiamos en vosotros. No vamos a dejar que nada os ocurra. –Aseguró y Meiko no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza. Luka miró a sus tres compañeros, que también recibieron los abrazos del resto de niños. Sonrió con ternura volviendo a la menor.

–Sois los mejores. –Susurró, y Luka no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Tan pequeños, tan inocentes, tan cariñosos… Y aquellos animales que decían ser adoradoras de Dios les habían hecho pasar el mismísimo infierno en aquella supuesta casa. Iban a pagar todo lo que habían hecho. Lo había jurado.

 **….**

 **ANTES QUE NADA: Quería aclarar una cosa que siempre se me olvida poner. Verán, no tengo nada, NADA, en contra de las monjas. De hecho, algunas me parecen muy buena gente y que realmente merecen ser respetadas en su totalidad. Soy musulmana, creo en Dios, y también sé lo que es sentirse señalada por ser, en mi caso, terrorista por un puñado de… personas que se hacen pasar por musulmanes. Por lo que, de nuevo, insisto: no tengo nada en contra de las monjas, únicamente escribo sobre mujeres en este caso, que llevaban la religión a un nivel más allá de lo extremo, se rigen por normal inexistentes o, directamente, son seres inhumanos que se hacen pasar por monjas.**

 **¡Hoooola, de nuevo, mi gente!**

 **Maisa renace de sus cenizas semanas después con otro nuevo y encantador episooooodio. –Baila con movimientos raros (?)–. Okey, ya vuelvo en mí.**

 **¿Qué tal se encuentran, cielos? Llevo una semana llena de inspiración y no sé si es porque ya estoy en verano, por las picaduras de los infaltables mosquitos veraniegos, del calor y lluvia que se ha instalado en mi bonita ciudad, el ramadán o las ganas que tengo de bajar ya a mi querido país, PERO ME HA VENIDO LA INSPIRACIÓN. Lo estoy aprovechando al máximo y estoy adelantando mucho, a pesar de que no se note. He permanecido sin ordenador durante poco más de una semana ya que iba más lento que una tortuga coja y mi padre decidió dárselo a mi primo para que hiciera las cosas técnicas para arreglar el ordenador.(?)**

 **Bien, se borró absolutamente todo.**

 **PERO, PERO, como mi padre es demasiado previsor, me mandó a que llenara el pen de las fotos y los documentos que tenía. Cómo no, lo mío iba primero. (?) Pero, a lo que se supone que iba ante de enrollarme, ya tengo computadora y me va muuucho más rápido que una liebre en propulsores. Por lo que por fin podré seguir escribiendo sin que se me quede colgado el Word durante minutos eternos y el corazón se me pare temiendo que se me haya borrado las 704 páginas que llevo. [Seh, meto todas las historias en un mismo Word, soy así de guay. (?)]**

 **Vale, QUE SE ME OLVIDA LO IMPORTANTE: VOY A CONTESTAR REVIEWS POR FIN. –Suenan más coros de Aleluya–. Seh, ahora que mi querida computadora va a una velocidad satisfactoria, puedo contestaros en una 'Ronda de respuestas a reviews en (insertar aquí nombre de fic)' [Todavía le estoy buscando nombre. (?)] Conque AHORA PODRÁN MANDARME SUS SEXYS REVIEWS Y LOS CONTESTARÉ. *–***

 **AH, y otra cosa mariposa. Sé que no viene a cuento, pero si no lo digo antes se me olvida…** _ **Enamorada del profesor**_ **cuenta con 954 visitas. Sí, 954 visitas. Lo que viene a ser más estudiantes que mi institución. O sea, son muchas, muchísimas personas. Es que… joder… ¡954 PERSONAS SON 954 PERSONAS! Que… es que no me lo creo. ¡Enserio! Estuve revisándolo ayer y pensaba que eran ilusiones mías o que tenía que graduarme de nuevo las gafas o qué sé yo. Pero enserio que jamás, JAMÁS, pensé que tantas personas verían ese fic en especial. ¡ESTOY TAAAAAN CONTENTA! JAMÁS TERMINARÍA SI ME PUSIERA A AGRADECÉROSLO AHORA. Millones, toneladas, billones, trillones de gracias. Sabéis que soy muy pesada en esto, pero me da igual. Os doy las muchas gracias por seguir conmigo y leer cada FF que subo, por darme favorito, por seguirla, por comentarla… Además de también seguirme y darme favorito como autora. Es un grandísimo logro saber que mis historias os llegan y más aún saber que cuento con grandes apoyos como vosotros. Me estoy alargando un montón, lo sé, pero cuando me motivo, no hay madre que me pare. (?)**

 **GRAAACIAS. A pesar de que todavía en** _ **Los protegidos**_ **no ha llegado a los 200. ¡TODAVÍA! ¡'RENDIR' NO ESTÁ EN MI DICCIONARIO!**

 **Ahora lo prometido:**

 **RONDA DE RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS DE** _ **LOS PROTEGIDOS:**_

 _ **Umila**_ **: No he podido evitar sonreír ante tu review. ¡Obvio que te doy las gracias! Me has seguido desde el capítulo 1. ¡Más que las gracias de debía de darte! ¿Uno de los mejores que has leído? No creo que llegue a tanto, eh. Eso haré. De todas formas, el tiempo pone todo en su lugar. (?) Jojojo, tus respuestas a mi ronda de preguntas no van tan desencaminadas… eue Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado y, y, te haya dado la respuesta a alguna pregunta. Pero sobretodo que te haya agradado. :')**

 _ **Sorayahikarine:**_ **Creo que tu suerte me llegó. :'D ¡Y espero que tú también hayas logrado aprobar todo! Ese mes habrá pasado volando, seguro… (?) Nah, no engaño a nadie. El último mes de clase es la mayor tortura mundial que se conoce hasta ahora. ¡Graacias por tu cumplido! Ojalá y también te haya gustado este capítulo a ti también.**

 _ **Chocoguest:**_ **¡Me alegra tanto que te haya conseguido atrapar! Me cuesta mucho escribir de tal forma que hipnotice al resto y logre atraparlo. ¡Eh, eh! Tampoco son todas las monjas tan malas. C: Deberías darles una oportunidad. (?) Puues mira, ¡despertaron por fin! Y hemos conocido por fin a nuestros gemelos incestuosos por fin. *–* Para conocer al traidor me parece que quedará todavía un poco más… Me gusta haceros sufrir un poquito. (?) [Pero siempre con amor y eso.]**

 **Dicho todo, lo de siempre:**

 **Que la vida os sea muy bonita, mi gentecilla. Nos leeremos pronto.**

 **¡Un súper abrazo virtual!**

 **MAISA.-**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS PROTEGIDOS.**

 **.**

 _Porque nunca se sabe lo que podría ocurrir, porque el destino siempre acecha y la muerte, espera a la vuelta de la esquina._

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6.**

 _ **Vocaloid, Utau**_ **y derivados no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños y creadores. Únicamente me pertenece la historia que escribo sin fines de lucro.**

 ** _..._**

Lily bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y se aseguró de que su camisa estuviera perfecta. Rinto había concertado una cita aquél día para conocer a los niños y presentarse. Habían pasado un mes desde aquella video llamada y Lily había comenzado a preparar un sutil entrenamiento para los menores, aunque se centraba más en Cul. Debía de prepararla con más esmero y rapidez, pero también con paciencia. El tiempo era valioso y controlarlo lo era todavía más. Si perdía los nervios, Cul reflejaría ese estado en ella misma y quién sabe qué podría ocurrir. Las posibilidades abarcaban desde parar el tiempo hasta retrocederlo a gran velocidad e incluso adelantarlo. Por ello, tendría que tener mucho cuidado con ella. Lo último que quería era perderla y, con ella, perder la oportunidad de ganarse la confianza de Mikuo al conseguir a su melliza. Confianza que, por el momento se mostraba recelosa, pero que, ante la mirada de Lily, comenzaba a aflorar el Mikuo. Era cierto que desde que prometieron intentar conseguir a Miku, el muchacho se había abierto un poco más a su familia. Jugaba durante un rato con sus hermanos, dedicaba pequeñas sonrisas, se mostraba un poco más activo… Y aquello gustaba a Lily.

Cuando llegó a la entrada, escuchó en la primera planta como uno de sus niños, que identificó como Ryuto, se quejaba a su tía SeeU que KiKaito estaba corriendo a gran velocidad por la habitación, desnudo. Sonrió casi con ternura cuando escuchó como SeeU, como respuesta, maldecía la existencia de KiKaito y que si no entraba a la bañera, le castigaría colgándole del ventilador. Sintió en ese momento la unión de una auténtica familia. Esa familia que se maldecía entre sí e inventaba castigos que, por cariño, no se cumplían; esa familia que, a pesar de todo, en el fondo, el amor estaba a la vista y bien sabía Lily que SeeU les tenía un grandísimo cariño a los menores, a pesar de no demostrarlo.

Se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba junto a la puerta principal. Ahí comprobó que todo estuviera en su sitio. Se miró por distintos ángulos, sacudiendo sus vaqueros cortos y ajustando su chaqueta vaquera. No sabía por qué, pero deseaba estar perfecta para aquella ocasión. Se miró la camisa beige durante varios segundos, discutiendo internamente si cambiársela o no por una azul, pero justo cuando dio un paso hacia atrás dispuesta a subir hacia su habitación, el _ding dong_ de la puerta la obligó a atender. Lily tomó aire por la nariz y tras gritar un ' _ya voy',_ se acercó a la puerta y tomando aire por segunda vez, la abrió, mostrando dos caras muy familiares.

— Hola, preciosa. —Saludó el joven Leon, sonriendo con cierta picardía mientras observaba a su dulce chica con aquél atuendo agradecido. Lily le dedicó su sonrisa más forzada antes de centrarse en el hombre que tenía junto a él.

— Buenos días, Lily. —Saludó esta vez Rinto, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. Lily le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, apartándose de la puerta para invitarles a entrar.

Justo antes de que Lily terminara con el video chat, Rinto le había preguntado de repente si los niños estaba bien con ella y si podía pasarse aquella misma mañana para visitarles. Al principio, la joven no comprendió aquella repentina propuesta, pero no se negó. Él era su _Padre_ , por decirlo de un modo, por lo que tenía que respetar sus decisiones y acatar sus peticiones por más repentinas y raras que fueran.

— Esto está muy silencioso. —Comentó en voz alta Leon, observando cada rincón del inmenso recibidor.

— Los niños están duchándose, SeeU está pendiente de ellos. —Le contestó, conduciéndoles a la acogedora salita.

Leon silbó como halago ante la lujosa sala. Era una habitación sumamente amplia, con un toque rústico y moderno. En la pared del fondo, un televisor grande de pantalla plana colgaba de la pared, abarcando casi toda su anchura. Los enormes ventanales que componían la pared continua hacían entrar una enorme cantidad de luz solar a pesar de las cortinas blancas. Frente a los ventanales, un sillón negro de cuero de tres plazas, rodeado por dos sillones del mismo color de una sola plaza. En el centro, una mesita de cristal con un pequeño jarrón donde varias rosas destacaban por su color tan intenso. Tanto los sillones como la mesa estaban sobre una moqueta color blanco.

— Vaya, vivís bien. —Comentó Leon, tomando asiento en el sillón de tres plazas y acomodándose sobre éste—. Podía acostumbrarme. —Sonrió con cierta picardía hacia Lily, quien rodó los ojos e ignoró su comentario. Rinto, en cambio, le lanzó una mirada como primer aviso.

— ¿Quieren algo para tomar o comer? —Preguntó la anfitriona, sonriendo hacia el hombre mayor, quien negó con una sonrisa antes de tomar asiento en uno de los sillones individuales—. ¿Seguro? SeeU trajo hace unos días unos pastelitos que tiene buena pinta. Podríamos combinarlos con té. —Insistió con su sonrisa perenne. Rinto volvió a negar con una pequeña risa.

— No queremos nada, Lily, estamos bien. Ya probaremos esos pastelitos en otra ocasión. —Rechazó el hombre, inclinándose hacia atrás. La rubia asintió finalmente y tomó asiento en el sillón más amplio, lo más alejado de Leon. Pero éste no se rendía e hizo intento de acercarse a ella. Lily tomó aire por la nariz cuando notó a Leon más cerca de ella y volvió a ignorarle—. Bien, esta mañana estuvimos hablando sobre el tema de los pequeños y también el tema de los mellizos Miku y Mikuo. —Rinto retomó el tema de aquella mañana con seriedad. Lily asintió con la cabeza casi automáticamente—. Si mal no recuerdo, acordamos en que SeeU y tú iréis a por Miku y os llevaréis a la pequeña Cul. —Lily volvió a asentir—. ¿Estás segura de ello? Me refiero, Cul todavía es una niña y no hace mucho que se les inyectó la sabia. Usar a una niña que todavía no controla su poder es muy arriesgado. —Opinó, preocupado por lo que pueda ocurrir. Sabía que los pequeños todavía carecían de destreza para controlar sus habilidades únicas.

— Lo tengo muy en cuenta, señor. –Intervino Lily, jugando con sus dedos algo nerviosa—. Quiero que Cul entrene sus poderes con ventaja al resto. Queremos recuperar a Miku cuanto antes. —Miró entonces al rubio mayor quien asintió entonces levemente—. Sé que a Cul puede que le suponga un desgaste de energía muy grande, pero creo que cuando lo tenga controlado al cien por… —Pero no terminó de hablar cuando un grupo de niños bajaron corriendo y riendo de las escaleras e interrumpieron en el salón.

Lily se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano al ver a varios de los niños sin camisa y a la mayoría de las niñas con el cabello todavía mojado, empapando todo el corredor. SeeU, obvio, iba tras ellos, con el cabello recogido en un moño alto y una toalla en uno de sus hombros. En sus manos quedaban las camisas de los pequeños que iban semidesnudos.

— ¡Os pienso dejar sin…! —Pero cuando la rubia menor se percató de quienes eran los invitados y el rostro de vergüenza de la propia Lily, sonrió nerviosa y se aclaró la garganta—. Ho-hola, señor Rinto, Leon. –Saludó nerviosa. El hombre volvió a sonreír y observó a los pequeños correr por el salón, ajenos a las dos personas que habían venido de visita—. Si-siento mucho que los pequeños hayan interrumpido. Mientras les vestía han huido y… bueno…

— No importa, SeeU. —Habló Rinto, sin perder de vista a los pequeños—. Son niños todavía. —Ryuto, que iba el primero, se detuvo de golpe, logrando que el resto de sus hermanos se golpearan con el de delante y lanzaran varias maldiciones. El menor observó con detenimiento a Rinto, sonriendo con inocencia. Pronto sus hermanos y hermanas le imitaron.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó con energía, sacando una carcajada al hombre—. _Mamá_ Lily, ¿es algún tío? —Preguntó entonces, volteándose para ver el rostro avergonzado de quien ya reconocía como mamá. Lily quiso hablar, pero el rubio mayor la detuvo, sin apartar la mirada de los pequeños.

— No soy vuestro tío. —Contestó, alargando su mirada ante la mirada de curiosidad con la que miraban todos los pequeños—. Pero podéis considerarme vuestro abuelo. —Añadió con confianza. Los tres jóvenes restantes miraron sorprendidos al mayor, quien no borraba su sonrisa. Ryuto y el resto se miraron felices en ese momento al conocer que tenía un abuelo—. Y, querido _nietos_ , os quiero presentar a mi hijo, Leon. —Presentó entonces a su hijo, quien también sonrió y saludó con la mano.

— ¡Wau! —Tanto Miki como Ia se acercaron al joven rubio, mirando con cierta emoción— ¡Es súper guapo! —Exclamaron ambas a la vez, haciéndole sonreír con aire de superioridad. Lily volvió a golpearse la frente, SeeU evitó a toda costa la risa que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento y Rinto soltó de nuevo una carcajada.

— No os lo niego. —Guiñó el ojo, a lo que ambas niñas suspiraron tal cual una jovencita frente a su mayor ídolo. El resto de sus hermanos miraron sorprendidos la escena, ahorrando algún comentario.

— ¿Y él es otro tío nuestro? –Preguntó entonces Yuki, mirando a su nuevo abuelo. Rinto asintió—. ¡Ala! ¿Entonces SeeU y Leon son marido y mujer? —Preguntó inocentemente. Inmediatamente, SeeU y Leon se miraron, asqueados tan solo con imaginarlo. Lily, entonces, soltó una gran carcajada, olvidando por qué se sentía tan avergonzada. Rinto y los niños no evitaron ser contagiados por la incontrolable risa de la rubia mayor, aunque los menores no supieran por qué reían.

SeeU y Leon esperaron con un rostro serio a que el resto detuviera sus risas. Miraran por donde miraran, la gracia no la encontraban. Pero pronto un estornudo detuvo aquél ambiente. Lily, SeeU, Rinto, Leon y el resto de los pequeños observaron sorprendidos a Ryuto, o, más bien, a Ryuto y sus dos clones que había surgido tras el estornudo. El niño de cabello verde sorbió por la nariz, y sus clones repitieron lo mismo.

— Ay, mi madre. —Murmuró SeeU, boquiabierta. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a los poderes tan asombrosos de los menores.

— Tía SeeU, ¿me das mi camisa? —Pidió entonces KiKaito, señalando una de las dos camisas que SeeU tenía en una de sus manos. La rubia asintió y se la lanzó al pequeño, quien la tomó y se la colocó tan rápido como pudo. Si había algo que odiara, era coger un resfriado.

— Que alucine. —Comentó Leon, observando a los dos colones de Ryuto. El menor, al percatarse de sus clones, tomó aire y cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Poco a pocos, sus dos réplicas se fusionaron en él. SeeU, entonces, aprovechó para acercarse a él y colocarle la camisa—. ¿Se triplica? —Preguntó Leon, despertando la curiosidad que había nacido a partir de la repentina clonación del pequeño.

— Sí. —Contestó Lily, pasando su mirada entonces a Rinto, quien observaba al menor con cierta curiosidad también.

— Si el poder del pequeño es así de sorprendente, no puedo imaginar el poder del resto de niños. —Habló Rinto, sonriendo de nuevo ante la idea de tener en su poder a niños tan poderosos como lo era Ryuto.

.

.

.

.

El mes pasó volando para los cuatro jóvenes que no conocían otro lugar que no fuera su casa y el hospital. Desde que los niños despertaron, todo fue un ir y venir. Comenzaron a conocerse mejor y a hablar en torno al tema de las monjas y la casa de acogida sin profundizar mucho y causar de nuevo algún ataque de ansiedad. Los menores empezaban a confiar cada vez más en sus nuevos amigos, abriéndose más y contestando sin miedo a sus preguntas. Se sentían protegidos y queridos por Luka, Gakupo, Akaito y Haku. Siempre estaban atentos a ellos y les daban cantidades de comida que jamás pensaron que probarían o comerían alguna vez. Sus poderes aún seguía siendo un tema pendiente, aunque desde el episodio en que sufrieron aquél ataque de ansiedad, sus _dones_ no se habían manifestado todavía. Pero sabían que tan solo era cuestión de tiempo. Eran conscientes que lo que poseían no era ni de lejos común y que debían de tener muchísimo cuidado y no mostrarlos a nadie que no fueran ni Luka, ni Gakupo, ni Akaito ni Haku. Ésta primera ya les había dicho que correrían un grave peligro si alguien que no fueran ellos cuatro se percataba de que no eran normales.

— ¡Luukaa! —Teto abrió la puerta de la habitación de, literalmente, una patada, encontrándose con los seis menores entretenidos con sus juguetes, Gakupo echando una cabezadita con su cabeza apoyada en un mueble y Haku comprobando los partes médicos de uno de los pequeños. Cada uno de los ahí presentes, incluido Gakupo que se había alzado de golpe y ajustándose su cabello como signo de _aquí no ha pasado nada_ , observaron a la recién llegada. La pelirroja pasó su mirada por cada uno de ellos con la boca abierta y el nombre de la joven en la punta de la lengua—. ¿Lu-Luka no está? —Preguntó esta vez con algo de timidez tras notar la ausencia de ésta y su entrada tan precipitada.

— No. —Contestó Haku, sonriendo—. Akaito cogió la llamada de un herido y se encargó de conducir la ambulancia. Luka se ofreció a esperar en recepción. —Completó, bajando la carpeta con los partes de los pequeños, quienes volvieron a sus juegos al ver que ese tema no iba con ellos. Teto susurró un leve _ah_ , carraspeando e intentando que su nerviosismo por haber aparecido de tal forma, no se notara.

— Y… eh… ¿qué tal los pequeñines? —Preguntó dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios cambiando de tema. Ya encontraría a Luka más tarde.

— Bien, van mejorando, ¿verdad, Gakupo? —Preguntó Haku a su compañero que asintió tras bostezar.

— Sí, van de bien a mejor. Tienes que verles, son como un suministro de energía inacabables. —Sonrió perezosamente, tomando asiento en una de las sillas que estaban junto a la camilla de la pequeña rubia que tanto cariño le había cogido Gakupo en los últimos días.

— Oh… ¡Eso es bueno! —Exclamó con cierto entusiasmo. Realmente, aquello le alegró. Desde que entraron esos seis niños al hospital y su historia comenzó a circular por toda la clínica, no había enfermero ni médico que no preguntara respecto a ello. Casi todos se habían volcado a ayudar y muchos se presentaron voluntarios para hacerse cargo de los pequeños, aunque al final, Luka y Haku consiguieron llevar el caso y cuidar a los pequeños noche y día—. ¿Puedo presentarme? —Preguntó acercándose a las camillas.

— Claro. —Haku cerró la carpeta y la dejó sobre el mueble que tenía tras ella—. ¡Niños, atención! —Los seis niños dejaron sus juguetes sobre sus camillas y prestaron atención a su enfermera, quién les sonrió y se acercó a Teto—. Ella es Teto y es la recepcionista del hospital. —Presentó ampliando su sonrisa. Los niños saludaron a la vez, sonriendo ante aquella pelirroja—. Teto, de izquierda a derecha: Rin, Len, Miku, Gumi, Kaito y Meiko.

— Me gustan tus coletas. —Sonrió la rubia menor, haciendo referencia a las dos inusuales coletas en forma de taladro que recogían el pelo de Teto. Ella sonrió agradecida—. ¿Tú también tienes pode…? —Pero antes de que Rin formulara aquella pregunta, Gakupo le cubrió la boca con rapidez y Haku tosió con exageradamente para intentar camuflar aquella pregunta.

— ¿Qué si tengo qué? —Preguntó confundida Teto, pestañeando varias veces seguidas.

— Oh… eh…. Nada. —Habló Gakupo riendo con nerviosismo sin retirar la mano de la boca de Rin. Algunos de sus compañeros se golpearon la frente con la palma de su mano ante el carácter tan impulsivo de Rin mientras que el resto, entre ellos su gemelo, la miraron a punto de reñirla.

— Es que Rin suele… ser… así… de… eh… imaginativa. ¡Eso es! —Se entrometió Haku, contagiándose de la risa nerviosa de Gakupo. Teto cambió su mirada de Gakupo y Haku, quienes rezaban en su interior por no ser descubiertos.

— Vaya… Pues debe ser una chica bastante impulsiva. —Comentó volviendo a sonreír y dejando pasar aquella tontería. Gakupo y Haku soltaron un suspiro de alivio y el mayor retiró por fin la mano de la boca de la rubia, quien miró la escena sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba. Si no había preguntado nada malo, ¿no?— ¿Puedo echar un vistazo a sus partes médicos? —Preguntó con aire distraído.

Y antes esa pregunta, Haku padeció. Si Teto llegase a ver los partes médicos de cada uno y se percatara de que sus análisis y radiografías no eran normales, posiblemente y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, se veían en los periódicos por el caso de los pequeños y sus poderes. Por no hablar tampoco de que les acusarían también de manipulación de pruebas y quizás incluso también de saltarse la privacidad del paciente al usar los análisis de sangre de algunos para hacerlos pasar por los de los niños.

— ¡No! —Exclamó de inmediato, a lo que Teto miró sorprendida—. Quiero decir, n-no creo que sea buena idea. —Se estabilizó de inmediato, carraspeando para cubrir su nerviosismo. Gakupo y los niños la miraron con los ojos abiertos ante su repentino _no—._ ¿No tienes cosas que hacer ni llamadas que atender? —Preguntó riendo nerviosa y evitando su mirada.

Teto la miró dubitativa, pero de nuevo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Nah, he dejado que Aiko se encargue de ello. Vamos, Haku, déjame verlo. —Insistió la pelirroja, esquivando el brazo de la albina que intentaba impedirle el paso y corriendo hacia la carpeta donde residían los partes de los niños. Haku, Gakupo y los niños se miraron asustados. ¿Ahora qué? ¡No podían hacer nada! ¡Teto estaba a punto de descubrirle!

Pero antes de que la joven pudiera abrir la carpeta, Kaito alzó su mano casi por impulso, dirigida hacia la carpeta. Ante la mirada atónita y los rostros pálidos de los dos jóvenes, la carpeta voló de las manos de Teto de golpe, cayendo a un lado. La pelirroja quedó paralizada, observándose las manos. Haku y Gak tragaron saliva nerviosos y observaron cómo poco a poco, los ojos de Teto se dirigían al joven que todavía seguía con la mano alzada, pero con un semblante serio. Meiko, su compañera, le observó con los ojos abiertos. Había enseñado su poder a una chica que no era ni Luka, ni Haku, ni Gakupo ni Akaito.

— ¿Q-qué ha si-sido e-eso? —Preguntó balbuceando, señalando atónita al pequeño que bajó la mano con lentitud. No podía creérselo. La carpeta había volado literalmente de sus manos al suelo sin haber hecho nada. Había sido como por arte de magia. Y aquél chico parecía haber sido el culpable, pero, ¿cómo carajos lo consiguió?

Haku carraspeó y se acercó a ella con lentitud y algo de miedo ante su reacción. Tenía que pensar en algo, una excusa que pudiera convencerla de que lo que había visto no era lo que suponía.

— Teto… —Empezó Haku, rozando el hombro de la muchacha. Pero ella pronto se apartó, mirándola con miedo. La albina intentó acercarse a ella, pero por cada paso que daba ella, Teto daba dos hacia atrás. Hasta que chocó con la pared. No tenía escapatoria—. Sé que es raro, pero… pero… lo que acabas de ver no es algo anormal. —Comenzó a explicar Haku, mordiéndose el labio. ¿Qué no era algo anormal? ¿Qué mentira tan mala era esa? La pelirroja paseó su mirada cargada de miedo sobre todo los niños. Cada uno la observaba con pena e incluso algo de temor. _¿Qué no es anormal?_ , pensó, _¡acabo de ver como la carpeta que tenía en la mano ha volado literalmente de ella! ¿¡Eso es normal?!_ Quiso decir en alto, pero las palabras se le trancaron en la boca y lo único que pudo decir fue:

— Estáis locos… locos… —Volvió a mirar a Haku antes de deslizarse por la pared, con la espalda pegada a ella, usándola como apoyo—. ¡Todos locos! —Gritó antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta. Esta vez fue Gakupo quien se lo impidió. Corrió hacia la puerta y se interpuso en ella, evitando que Teto pudiera abrirla—. ¡Déjame pasar! —Gritó, intentando apartar el cuerpo de Gakupo, pero en vano. Gak se resistía—. ¡Que me dejes salir o llamo a la policía ahora! —Amenazó. Pero Gakupo no se movió, manteniendo su rostro firme.

— Teto, escucha. Todo esto tiene explicación. —Intervino de nuevo Haku, tragando duro. Teto lo había visto, estaba segura de que llamaría a la policía y que los niños acabarían seguramente en un laboratorio para experimentar con ellos. Tan jóvenes…

— ¡Esto no tiene explicación! —Gritó histérica, sacando su móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su bata médica.

— ¡No llame, por el amor de Dios! —Gritó Miku al borde ya del llanto.

Había entrado en su mente y descubierto las cosas tan feas y malas que pretendía hacer. Aquella pelirroja pensaba en llamar a la policía y acto seguido, hacer llegar aquella noticia a todos los medios de comunicación. Y Miku sabía que significaría eso.

— ¡Lo voy a hacer! —Pero antes de que consiguiera marcar el número, cayó de golpe al suelo, inconsciente. Gakupo y Haku se miraron y rápidamente, se arrodillaron junto a ella. Haku tomó su pulso. Gak, tras ver el rostro de alivio de Haku, sintió un peso menos. Respiraba.

— ¿Qué le ha pasa…? —Quiso preguntar Gakupo, pero fue interrumpido por el llanto de Miku. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, de donde comenzaba un río de lágrimas que caían hasta perderse por su cuello y su boca cubierta por sus pequeñas manos.

Sus mejores amigos la miraban preocupados. No podían bajar de la camilla puesto que tenían aquellas agujas clavadas en sus brazos suministrándoles el suero. Pero Kaito, quien estaba a su lado, consiguió bajar por su propio pie y acercarse a ella. De puntillas, llegó a abrazarla. Miku solo aumentó el llanto, correspondiendo el abrazo. Entonces Gakupo y Haku lo comprendieron. Miku se había infiltrado en su mente de nuevo, no supieron que había hecho exactamente, pero de una manera u otra, había logrado que cayera desmayada.

Aquella, era la segunda vez desde el ataque de ansiedad de los menores, que sus poderes se volvieron a surgir.

— Lo… lo siento… —Se disculpó como pudo, entre hipidos en brazos de Kaito—. No quería… no quería que… que cayera al suelo… —Habló, secándose sus mejillas rojizas con las mangas de su camisa. Haku y Gakupo se miraron preocupados, pero pronto se alzaron.

— No te preocupes, Miku. —Le tranquilizó la albina, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa alentadora—. Hiciste bien de todos modos. —Acarició su largo cabello turquesa, antes de dejar sobre su frente un suave beso de consuelo. Miku, a duras penas, consiguió sonreír. Kaito la observó y la soltó con suavidad, sonriendo también.

— Yo también tengo la culpa. —Habló Kaito, rascándose uno de sus brazos nervioso—. No debí haber hecho lo que hice. Si no fuera por mí, no hubiera ocurrido lo que ha ocurrido. —Bajó la mirada avergonzado de su acción heroica. Pero Haku le sonrió también.

— No te eches la culpa, campeón. —Intervino Gakupo, cargando el cuerpo de Teto sobre sus fuertes brazos—. Si no fuera por ti, Teto hubiera visto los partes y hubiera actuado seguramente de la misma forma o mucho peor. —Argumentó, haciendo que el muchacho se sintiera algo mejor e incluso, sentirse el héroe.

— ¿Eso me convierte en héroe? —Preguntó con inocencia, volviendo a sonreír. Gakupo y Haku soltaron una suave risa.

— Claro que sí.

Antes de que Kaito comentara algo sonriendo, las puertas se abrieron y tanto Gakupo como Haku volvieron los rostros hacia ellas temiendo que fuera algún paramédico o cirujano que había subido a comprobar como estaban. Pero cuando vieron el cabello rosa peculiar de Luka y al pelirrojo de Akaito entrar, respiraron de nuevo aliviados. Pero Luka y Akaito abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver la escena. Sobretodo Luka, ¿qué carajos hacía su novio con Teto cargada en sus brazos? ¿Y por qué estaba inconsciente?

— ¿Qué narices ha pasado? —Preguntaron los recién llegados a la misma vez, sorprendidos. Haku y Gakupo se miraron sin saber cómo empezar.

— Gakupo dice que soy un héroe. Le tiré el cuaderno a la señorita Kasane cuando lo había cogido con mi súper poder. —Comentó el pequeño Kaito con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Gakupo lo miró boquiabierto. Era como Rin y sus comentarios tan inoportunos. ¿¡Acaso el resto también tenían el mismo carácter que la rubia?! ¡Por Dios que no!

— ¡Está exagerado! ¡Lo juro!

.

.

.

.

— Clonación, rapidez, vida y muerte, el poder de la verdad, el control del tiempo, destruir cosas con pequeños objetos, control de los insectos… —Rinto nombró cada poder con cierto tono de admiración. Habían salido al jardín y Lily, como a SeeU, le había mostrado a _Padre_ la habilidad especial de cada uno de los menores. León había observado incrédulo el poder de cada uno de los niños, sin creérselo aún. Aquella cosa verde que les inyectaron era realmente eficaz y muy poderosa. ¿Control de la vida y muerte? ¡Era de locos! Había visto como esa niña azabache había matado a una rana con solo colocar el dedo en su vientre y, después, cómo le había hecho cobrar vida en segundos. Ese poder iba contra la naturaleza, contra las creencias religiosas. ¡Una niña podía matar y revivir!—. Estos niños fueron una gran apuesta. —Aseguró el mayor, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a cada uno de ellos correteando por el amplio jardín.

— Ni lo jure. —Lily se llevó su larga melena tras su espalda—. SeeU y yo estamos muy emocionadas. —La nombrada sonrió y asintió—. Nos hemos planteado en ayudarles a controlar mejor sus poderes y lograr que los controlen poco a poco. —Explicó sin apartar sus ojos de los menores. Con la experiencia de SeeU podían criarlos y lograr que sus poderes se controlen. Era consciente de que sería un duro trabajo. A pesar de todo, seguían siendo niños, y los niños a esa edad solo pensaban en divertirse—. Se sentirán más cómodos si saben que SeeU pasó por lo que están pasando a ahora. —Añadió. León frunció el ceño sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir su amada. Observó automáticamente a SeeU, quien le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Fuiste un conejillo de indias? —Le preguntó sin más. Sintió la mirada de su padre sobre él, pero lo ignoró. SeeU asintió tranquila. León soltó un casto _Ah_ , pero no había acabado ahí el interrogatorio—. ¿Y qué poder controlabas? —Volvió a insistir.

— León, no te metas donde no te llaman. —Advirtió su padre, aunque su hijo volvió a ignorarle.

— No se preocupe, señor. —Le restó importancia SeeU, volviéndose hacia León—. Era capaz de convertirme en rata. —Le contestó, dejando sin palabras a León.

¿Rata? SeeU fue capaz de convertirse en rata. Se estremeció al pensarlo. SeeU convertida en una rata amarilla… Puaj, con el asco que él les tenía.

— Fuiste una de los primeros experimentos, ¿cierto? —Esta vez fue Rinto quien preguntó, observando con seriedad a la adolescente. Ella asintió algo intimidada por su mirada—. El resto de quienes se presentaron voluntarios no consiguieron lograr a ver de lo que podían ser capaces. —Habló en voz alta. Lily y SeeU bajaron las miradas. Leon las observó.

¿Era el único que no lo entendía?

— ¿Qué les ocurrió? —Se atrevió a preguntar. Rinto suspiró y se pasó la mano por su cabello. Miró a su hijo, quien comprendió de inmediato aquella mirada. Abrió los ojos sorprendido—. ¿Murieron? —El tono que empleó sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta. Su padre asintió, frunciendo los labios—. ¿Cuántos fallecieron? —Se atrevió a preguntar, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

— Diez adolescentes. —Contestó esta vez Lily, con la mirada perdida en un punto de la hierba. Leon suspiró y bajó también la mirada.

— ¿Nadie se dio cuenta de que desaparecieron? —Volvió a preguntar. Escuchó como su padre carraspeó, advirtiéndole por segunda vez. Leon no lo evitó. Sentía la necesidad de saberlo todo. Además, pronto heredaría el Clan y se convertiría en el cabecilla de todo ello. Como mínimo, podía saberse la historia al completo.

— Eran niños sin familia, Leon. —Contestó SeeU, usando su pie para mover la hierba, buscando un entretenimiento—. No tenían a nadie. Su pérdida fue una más de la larga lista de personas que fallecen al día. Nadie sospechó nada. —Leon entonces suspiró. No se imaginó que se enteraría de todo en tan poco tiempo.

— ¡Oye, tío Leon! —Ia y Miki se habían acercado corriendo hacia el muchacho, rompiendo el silencioso ambiente que se formó entre las cuatro personas. Ambas menores se rieron como colegialas frente a su ídolo—. ¿Te gustaría jugar… con nosotras? —Preguntó Miki, ampliando su bonita sonrisa. SeeU, Lily y Rinto miraron a Leon mientras aguantaban la risa. El muchacho carraspeó algo nervioso ante la repentina entrada de escena de ambas muchacha, pero no vio ninguna pega en ir a jugar con ellas. Asintió sin más. Miki e Ia se sonrieron antes de chocar sus manos triunfantes.

— Pero sin usar vuestros poderes, eh. —Advirtió el rubio antes de ser arrastrado, prácticamente, por las dos menores.

Lily suspiró cuando vio el cuerpo de Leon siendo arrastrado por ambas menores hacia uno de los extremos del jardín. Todavía seguían dándole vueltas al asunto de los adolescentes fallecidos en los intentos de experimentación. Diez niños de entre once y doce años abandonados u ofrecidos al Clan. Sus poderes no fueron tan intimidantes como los que poseían sus niños. Eran semejantes al poder que obtuvo SeeU en su tiempo. Algunos podían convertirse en un moco verde y pegajoso, otros calculaban mentalmente sumas, restas, divisiones o multiplicaciones de grandes números mentalmente y a una rapidez asombrosa y la mayoría, únicamente, se convertían en pequeños roedores. En ese tiempo, los que trabajaban en los laboratorios inyectaban la sabia directamente, sin hacerla pasar por ningún control o algo por el estilo. Posiblemente, aquella sabia inusual debía de ser tratada con otras sustancias e investigarla para adivinar como conseguir que sus poderes duraran más tiempo y saber cómo afectaba al cuerpo de cada ser humano. Pero, obvio, lo único que tenían en mente era la nueva era de humanos con poderes inalcanzables. Jamás se les cruzó por la mente los distintos problemas que supondría suministrárselo a menores.

Ella fue testigo de uno de los casos a sus trece años. En primera persona, observó a un niño de unos doce años recién salido del laboratorio con la sabia en su cuerpo. Algunos decían que podría convertirse en un leopardo o algún otro animal felino. Pero apenas llegó a tener ese poder durante veinticuatro horas. El niño comenzó a presentar síntomas extraños, como ataques de asma sin padecer esa enfermedad, hiperventilaba, tenía espasmos, alucinaba y gritaba que tenía enormes piojos en su cuerpo. Lily, aterrorizada y tras las piernas de su madre, vio como el niño cayó al suelo, con sus manos y piernas convertidas en garras y potentes patas. Se sostenía la cabeza con sus patas mientras gritaba. Estaba aislado en un cubículo con las paredes transparentes. Varios de los investigadores se quedaron sin habla ante el horrible espectáculo que daba el crío. Pero nadie hizo nada. El muchacho suplicaba que le mataran porque sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Uno de los que trabajaban ahí –un hombre albino-, cansado de los gritos del pequeño y queriendo terminar con su sufrimiento, logró arrebatar la pistola de uno de los guardar y entrar al recinto. Lily apartó la vista cuando escuchó el ruido del arma al disparar.

El niño había muerto.

Todavía recordaba sus gritos de dolor y como su cuerpo sufría constantes espasmos mientras sus brazos y piernas se transformaban en patas y garras de tigre. Durante una temporada se negó a entrar al refugio del Clan con su madre. Prefería esconderse bajo las sábanas de su cama. En esa temporada le dio para pensar. Aquellos niños no debían de sufrir como lo hizo él. Tenía la necesidad de salvarlos, de encontrar una vida mejor para ellos y de encontrar algo para mejorar la sabia y que los poderes no fueran tan violentos. No quería que ninguno pasara por lo que pasó ese menor. Por ello, cuando veía a sus niños, veía el reflejo de la felicidad de aquél niño. Ellos tuvieron suerte al no pasar por lo que pasó él. La investigación había avanzado a paso de gigante desde ese altercado.

Pero nunca se sabe lo que podría ocurrir dentro de un año, o de una semana o incluso dentro de un día. Todo podía dar una vuelta de 360º y cambiar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

 **…**

 **¡Adivinen quién ha vuelto de sus vacaciones! Sí, vuelvo a la carga, gentecilla.**

 **¡Sexto capítulo que prometí hace semanas antes de irme a mi tierra! :'D Vale, quizás merezca una breve explicación: las maletas no se mueven solas y en mi edificio no tengo ascensor. Imaginen el resto.**

 **RONDA DE PREEEEEEGUNTAS: ¿Mikuo logrará confiar plenamente en SeeU y Lily? ¿Cul soportará su entrenamiento? ¿Se verá capaz con su madre y su tía a capturar a Miku? ¿Lograrán traerla a la mansión? ¿Miki e Ia violarán a Leon? ¿Colgará SeeU a KiKaito del ventilador? ¿Cómo puñetas hizo Miku para que Teto cayera al suelo inconsciente? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Teto hubiera conseguido leer los partes médicos y darse cuenta de que todo lo que le pasaban era falso? ¿Gakupo fue golpeado con un atún gigante cuando Luka le pilló con Teto inconsciente sobre sus brazos? ¿Quién fue el desconociendo albino que mató al menor? ¿Por qué sigo preguntando? ¿Por qué el verano no dura cuatro meses?**

 **NO OLVIDEN SUS SENSUALES REVIEWS.**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueeeeno. ¿Cómo van sus vacaciones? Porque las mías, al volver a España, ya han acabado. Me queda este mes de Agosto y dos semanas de Septiembre para volver a las clases y todavía no he tocado las tareas. JAJAJAJA, #thuglife**

 **Ya paro, que me enrollo y no termino las notas de autor.**

 **Como decía: ¡nuevo capítulo de** _ **Los Protegidos**_ **! Para quienes no se habían percatado. (?) Y, ahora, comienzo a adelantar bastante el tiempo. No crean que pasará gran cosa en los periodos de tiempo que me salto, digamos que, cuanto más adelante, más pronto vendrá la acción. Y el amor, el amor también. Los capítulos que vendrán a continuación, personalmente, son los que más me han satisfecho. No sé, quizás sea porque lo he repaso más veces de las que me cambio los calcetines, pero creo que quizás haya mejorado mi narración y eso. Además de que comenzará lo bueno, JAJAJAJAJ o no.**

 **Sinceramente, tenía cosas que decir, pero se me han olvidado. Soy así de guay, no hacen falta que me lo recuerden. :'D**

 **Enserio, no sé qué cosas iba a deciros…**

 **Pero pasemos de momento a…**

 **RONDA DE REVIEWPUESTAS [review + respuesta = ¡reviewpuestas! #Noalbullingpls] RÁPIDAS:**

 _ **Kingiskandar:**_ **No sabes lo bien que me siento al saber que he atrapado a uno más con la trama. ¡Gracias por molestarte en mandarme un review! :')**

 _ **SarEma29:**_ **¡Ya tienes tu sexto caaapítulo! Espero y deseo que te haya gustado y te hayas divertido tanto como yo al escribirlo. Sinceramente, me pone muy feliz que alguien se moleste en hacerme saber que le encanta mis fics. ¡Gracias y gracias!**

 _ **Sorayahikarine:**_ **Jojo, me gustaría conocerla y preguntarle eso de que es falsa. e.e Yo vivo en España, ¿y tú? :') Pasaré a 1º de Bachillerato/Preparatoria. ¡Y te deseo la mayor suerte en tu aventura como nueva alumna de cuarto! ¡Calla, que con tanto halago me pongo roja! Pero estoy feliz de que a ambos os guste mi historia y os haya enganchado. Además de que os haya sacado una sonrisa con algunas escenas cómicas. Siempre me ha gustado hacer reír a la gente. Y pronto descubrirás el poder de Gumi, asegurado. ¡Gracias por vuestro review! :'D**

 **Y a vosotros, toneladas de gracias por las visitas, los reviews, los favoritos, y por seguir este fic. ¡ME DAN GANAS DE SALTAR A TRAVÉS DE LA PANTALLA Y ESPACHURRAROS!**

 **Vale, vuelvo en mí.**

 **¡Que la vida os sea muy bonita, mi gente!**

 **Un abrazo virtual,**

 **MAISA.-**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOS PROTEGIDOS.**

 **.**

 _Y por más dolor que sufriera, sería incapaz de soltar tu mano._

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7.**

...

Luka tachó en su calendario el último día del mes de marzo ante de arrancar la hoja del mes. Un mes entero había pasado desde el incidente con Teto, aquél accidente que aterrorizó a Gakupo y Haku y que, a su vez, fue también algo cómico. Después de que Miku, sin saber cómo, logró hacerle perder la conciencia, Gakupo la había cargado y trasladado a la pelirroja hacia su despacho, argumentando a quienes preguntaban por ella al ver el cuerpo de Teto en los brazos de Gakupo, que se había desplomado al suelo, muerta de cansancio. La había sentado sobre su asiento y había colocado con sumo cuidado la cabeza sobre su mesa, con los brazos bajo ésta. Quizás así, con mucha suerte, al despertar, Teto pensaría que todo aquello había sido un simple sueño. Aunque, aparte de aquél incidente, en aquél mes habían sucedido cosas que lograron respuestas a la miles de preguntas respecto a los poderes de los niños. A pesar de que estaban recuperando todas sus fuerzas, de que sus heridas comenzaban a curarse y alguna incluso a desaparecer, de que su estado psicológico se estaba estabilizando, sus poderes comenzaban a manifestarse más seguido. Con Rin, a cada enfado, pataleta, lloriqueo, queja, con cada signo de nerviosismo, las luces de la habitación y los aparatos que funcionaban con la corriente eléctrica se apagaban y encendían durante un largo periodo. Por suerte, tan solo se veía afectada la sala donde Rin se encontraba. Aunque no solo ocurría ello, sino que cuando Rin se encontraba en alguno de esos estados, no podían tocarla sino querían recibir una leve descarga eléctrica. Un solo roce con su piel era el detonante para que soltara chispas, o sino, que se lo contaran a su hermano gemelo, quien al verla molesta, quiso picarla todavía más, tomándola de la mano y estirando uno de sus dedos. ¿Las consecuencias? Una sacudida eléctrica. Luka, al ver que la mayor fuente, por decirlo de una manera, de electricidad de la rubia era sus delicadas manos, no tardó en solucionar aquél problema con un par de guantes de plástico (material que no conducía la electricidad) amarillos con lunares blancos. A Rin, a pesar de que le gustaron aquellos guantes, protestó; lo bien que lo pasaría molestando a su hermano ahora que había descubierto que la fuente de su poder se encontraba en sus manos.

Con Miku, en ocasiones, se podía escuchar su voz a pesar de que la pequeña no abriese la boca. Pero lo que más impactaba era que, cuando se asustaba, su mente se llenaba de los pensamientos de todas las personas que en ese momento se encontraba cerca de ella. Un problema que el propio Gakupo solucionó. Sí, Gakupo Kamui logró solucionar un problema gracias a una serie televisiva. Le regaló a la pequeña unos cascos del mismo color de su cabello con varios decorados en blanco, conectado a un IPod. Le explicó que cada vez que le pasara aquello de escuchar bastantes voces a la vez, que no tardara en ponerse los cascos, pues de ahí se escuchaba distintas canciones clásicas sin voz, lo que podía relajarla puesto que solo oía música.

Con Meiko, Kaito y Len se veía cierto control en sus poderes. Sobre todo en Meiko, quien a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte, que se notaba a simple vista, sabía cómo controlar su peculiar don. Cierto que en ocasiones podía descontrolarse y que su rostro o su cuerpo entero volviera a transformarse en otra persona, como ya descubrió Luka en el primer día en que el episodio tan paranormal abrió los ojos a cada uno. En cambio, con Len y Kaito las cosas cambiaban ligeramente. Len controlaba su _invisibilidad_ , aunque casi sin pensar, podía hacer desaparecer incluso la camilla. Su poder, como su gemela, también residía prácticamente en sus manos. Aunque él se negaba a usar ningún tipo de guantes. Lo controlaba mejor que su hermana, con lo que podía prescindir de ello si tenía más cuidado. Y Kaito parecía tener un poder más estable. Descubrieron que podía mover distintos tipos de objetos con sus manos e incluso logró elevar medio metro una pequeña canica con su mente. Su poder podía controlarse mucho mejor, puesto que para ello necesitaba concentración, cosa que Kaito necesitaba en ocasiones.

Por último tenían a Gumi, quien por fin, tras semanas y semanas con la duda de su poder, por fin logró ver la luz. Hace pocos días, aquella niña de cabello verde manifestó su don, a pesar de que era un poder extraño y que daba la sensación de que le faltaba algo. Luka y Haku estuvieron cuidando a los menores mientras Akaito se encargaba de conducir la ambulancia en una urgencia y Gakupo volvía a su trabajo como profesor. Mientras terminaban de darle tratamiento a las heridas del pecho de Kaito, Gumi chilló, asustando a todos su compañeros y cuidadoras que estaban a su alrededor. Luka dejó a manos de Haku a Kaito antes de acercarse a la pequeña, quien miraba asustada uno de los barrotes de su camilla. O, más bien, lo que quedaba de barrote, pues Gumi sujetaba en una de sus manos un trozo del mismo. La sorpresa y la incredulidad se reflejaron claramente en los rostros de ambas doctoras. ¿Cómo había ocurrido que Gumi, una niña débil por sus heridas y que comenzaba un tratamiento de nutrición, fue capaz de arrancar una buena parte del barrote? ¡Era imposible! Luka tomó con delicadeza el barrote e intentó doblarlo, pero tan solo consiguió que aquél metal cayera de sus manos. Cuando elevó la mirada y se cruzó con la de Gumi, no hizo falta decir nada más.

— Dios, estoy agotada. —Luka bostezó por décima vez en aquella tarde. Como Haku, Akaito y Gakupo, apenas dormía por las noches. Las preocupaciones de los poderes extraños y raros de los menores la dejaban en vela. Temía que les ocurriera algo o que algún médico o compañero de trabajo se pasara por la habitación justo cuando estuvieran mostrando sus habilidades, como pasó con Teto. Si aquello ocurriera, sabía bien que alejarían a los niños de ella y les llevarían a algún laboratorio para experimentar con ellos o algún otro lugar. Se estremecía de pensarlo. No soportaría la idea de tener lejos a los niños. Se habían convertido en su día a día. No hacía más que ir de casa al hospital y del hospital a casa. Una monotonía, sí, pero que por lo menos la entretenía.

— No me extraña. Ayer te tocó el turno de noche. —Habló Haku frente a ella, comprobando el estado de los niños. Comenzaban a progresar con más rapidez de la que pensaban y sus heridas sanaban con eficacia. A pesar de los grandes traumas psicológicos que aún estaban presentes, lograban esquivar el tema y conseguir que aquellas heridas psicológicas siguieran escondidas—. Bien, veo que vais mejorando notablemente. —Habló la albina, dibujando en su rostro una simpática sonrisa que todos los pequeños devolvieron, salvo Miku.

Luka se volteó a observarla. Ella era una excepción. Desde que llegó, la notó decaída, se perdía horas incluso llorando o mirando a la nada. Su mirada reflejaba mucho y veía en ella vacío. Quiso intentar hablar con ella, pero temía sacar a la luz algún tema delicado. Se lo había comentado a sus compañeros y ellos también se mostraban preocupados. Miku tenía un gran poder que conllevaba una gran cantidad de concentración y equilibro. Su estado podía influir en ello y causarle heridas tanto a ella, como a todas las personas que le rodeaban. Observó de nuevo a su compañera, que ahora estaba entretenida hablando con los gemelos. Se acercó entonces a la muchacha y sacó un taburete bajo su camilla.

— Hola, Miku. —Saludó con simpatía, acomodándose sobre el asiento. La nombrada alzó por fin la mirada y se volteó a observarla. Su mirada seguía vacía y sin brillo, aunque Miku sonrió como pudo. Luka no pudo más con la intriga, la curiosidad de su humor le carcomía por dentro—. Te he notado decaída, ¿ocurre algo que no nos has contado? —Preguntó, alzando su mano para tomar la de la menor. La notó algo fría. Supo cuando sus miradas conectaron que Miku intentaba entrar en su mente, pero poca información pudo leer. Ella cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor antes de negar. Pero Luka sabía que mentía. Tomó aire por la nariz y estrechó el agarre—. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Llevo con vosotros casi tres meses y ya os considero mis propios hijos. —Habló segura, consiguiendo que Miku abriera los ojos sorprendida ante sus palabras—. Y siendo vosotros mis hijos, necesito saber qué le ocurre a una de mis hijas. —Aclaró, alzando una ceja decidida. Miku volvió a intentar leer su mente, buscando alguna razón negativa para sus intentos por saber qué le ocurría, pero todo lo que encontró fue lo contrario; bondad, impulso por querer ayudarla y amor, mucho amor.

No pudo aguantar más, la agonía y la presión la superaban. Rompió al llanto segundos después y corrió al resguardo bajo los brazos de Luka, los cuales la esperaban impacientes. Varios de los menores se voltearon a observar la escena, preocupados por Miku. Kaito, en la camilla continua, mostró más preocupación que el resto.

— Luka, ¿Miku está bien? —Haku fue la primera que se acercó para comprobar el estado de la pequeña, todavía abrazada a Luka. La mayor asintió, sonriendo de nuevo. La albina paseó su mirada por el resto de los niños que seguían inquietos por saber lo que le había ocurrido a una de sus mejores amigas.

— Tenía un hermano… —La vocecilla de Miku fue lo único que se escuchó en aquél ambiente de completo silencio.- Mikuo… él… me lo quitaron, mamá. —Murmuró sobre el pecho de Luka, que se conmovió de inmediato tanto por lo que soltó Miku, como también que la consideraran ya su madre—. En nuestro… en nuestro antiguo orfanato comenzaron a… a hacernos pruebas. —La menor hipaba y lloriqueaba mientras relataba lo que le ocurrió años antes de entrar al hospicio con sus actuales compañeros. Era un tema que le costaba de hablar y del que, a la vez, deseaba soltar—. Y… y a él le eligieron y… y a mí no… —Sus llantos aumentaron ante el recuerdo de cómo la separaron a la fuerza de su hermano. Recordaba con exactitud como estaban abrazados, llorando y susurrándose lo mucho que se querían. Unos hombres de gris la tomaron de los hombros y la tiraron hacia atrás con fuerza, separándola de su mellizo. Ella intentaba zafarse, pegando patadas, gritando entre lágrimas y suplicando que la dejaran; todo en vano. La arrastraron hacia otra sala donde ingresaría hasta encontrar otro orfanato donde entregarla. Vio por última vez a su mellizo tendido en el suelo y sus llantos fue lo último que escuchó.

El relato hizo que todos los habitantes de la habitación bajaran la mirada conmocionados. No pudieron imaginarse lo que pudo sufrir al ser apartado de su única familia. Por instinto, Len y Rin se observaron, con los ojos cristalizados. Se vieron reflejados en Mikuo y Miku. Eran mellizos, eran la única familia que les quedaba. Pensar en el mero hecho de separarse les hacía estremecerse. No podía ni pensar en ello. Eran uno, ¿no? La mitad del otro. Se necesitaban mutuamente. Rin no quería pasar por lo mismo que Miku, no se veía capaz de continuar con normalidad su vida sin tener a su mellizo al lado.

— Miku, mírame. —Luka la separó de ella con suavidad y lo suficiente para tener su increíble mirada aguamarina a su altura. Le sonrió ampliamente, transmitiéndole toda la fuerza que pudo. Miku, en cambio, tenía las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas y la punta de la nariz roja, como sus mejillas también. Sorbió por la nariz e intentó relajarse.

— ¡Vamos a salvar a tu hermano y a darles una patada en el culo a quienes os separaron! —Kaito habló con firmeza y seguridad justo cuando Luka iba a continuar hablando. La muchacha sonrió complacida cuando observó a Kaito, con el ceño fruncido y el puño en alto. Miku se volteó también para ver al muchacho que desde un principio, le había brindado su apoyo—. Y como diría papá Gakupo, esos idiotas no nos van a decir lo que tenemos que hacer. —Hizo recordatorio y nombramiento al gran Gakupo que, como el rostro de Luka indicaba, iba a ganársela de nuevo por haber conseguido que los pequeños hubieran aprendido aquella palabra tan mala.

— ¡Sí! —Apoyó entonces aquella Rin risueña, sonriendo tras secarse sus grandes y azules ojos. Len la observó desde su camilla, sonriéndole también. La quería mucho. Haku y Luka se voltearon a la vez—. ¡Vamos a acabar con esos idiotas! —Se alzó tambaleando sobre su colchón y alzó orgullosa su puño.

— ¡Rin, te vas a caer! —Le riñó Haku, corriendo hacia ella para vigilar que no cayera al suelo. Aunque ya no había mucho problema en cuanto a la fuerza de los pequeños. Veían que cogían peso poco a poco y que ya no les hacía falta el suero. Quedaron libres de cables y cachivaches y se les había dado permiso por caminar por la habitación libremente.

— ¡Jo, tía Haku, que aburrida! —Protestó esta vez la muchacha, sentándose de inmediato sobre el colchón y poniendo un tierno puchero acompañado de un cruce de brazos. La albina observó enternecida a la rubia.

— ¿Soy tu tía? —Preguntó sin contenerse. Rin entonces la observó con curiosidad y asintió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. La albina soltó un chillido antes de lanzarse a abrazar con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de Rin, que se vio ahogada por el pecho de su tía. Aunque poco duró el abrazo, pues pequeñas descargar cargaron contra el cuerpo de la albina. Ella se separó con menos suavidad de la que pretendía, aunque sonrió cuando Rin miró a Haku algo sorprendida por aquél empujón. La albina le restó importancia y tomó asiento en el taburete como momentos antes—. ¿Y Akaito, Gakupo y Luka qué son para ti? —Preguntó entonces, sin poder borrar la sonrisa.

Rin soltó una pequeña risa ante la pregunta tan obvia y sencilla.

— ¿No es obvio? Gakupo es nuestro _papá,_ Luka nuestra _mamá_ y Akaito nuestro otro _tío._ —Contestó con sencillez, sonriendo con el mentón alzado. Luka la observó conmocionada y con la mirada enternecida. La idea de adoptarlos cada vez venía con más fuerza. Les veía en su casa, compartiendo las dos habitaciones que tenían para invitados y comprarles todo tipo de ropa, pasear con ellos y sacarles al parque, llevarles al colegio, recogerles… Como una familia normal. Aunque no del todo—. Somos una gran familia, ¿no? Fueron ustedes quienes nos atendieron con paciencia y cariño. —Habló antes de alzarse la camisa verde y enseñar sus cicatrices, tanto en ambos pechos en desarrollo, como en su plana tripa—. Y no se asustaron al vernos con esto. —Acarició con uno de sus dedos, enfundados en los guantes, la cicatriz en forma de X sobre su pecho. Su voz sonaba decaída—. Ni tampoco con… con lo que somos capaces de hacer. —Bajó su camisa y su mirada se vio perdida en el suelo de mármol. La habitación quedó en silencio. Su gemelo bajó de su camilla y recorrió el espacio que había hasta llegar junto a su melliza y sentarse a su lado. Rin le sonrió con cierto esfuerzo.

— Si somos una familia, ¿prometerán estar siempre con nosotros? —La voz de Meiko, algo temblorosa entonces, intervino en la conversación. Luka y el resto se voltearon a observarla—. Quiero ser feliz junto al resto de mis hermanos y hermanas. —Aseguró, arrugando las sábanas bajo sus manos—. No quiero revivir lo que ocurrió en ese… en ese infierno. —Habló con tono suplicante. Luka y Haku se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

— Lo prometemos. —Juraron las dos, sonriéndoles con ternura—. ¡Abrazo familiar! —Exclamó Luka sin poder contenerse. Los menores se miraron entre sí, formando puras sonrisas en sus rostros antes de bajar de sus camillas e ir corriendo hacia los brazos de Luka. Haku, quien se había acercado a la muchacha de cabellos rosas, sonrió con cierta melancolía, correspondiendo al abrazo de todos los pequeños.

Quién diría que pronto, el camino de Haku y el camino de los pequeños junto a Luka, Gakupo y Akaito, se separarían para siempre.

...

 **Joder, por fin.**

 **No tengo excusa y prácticamente ni tiempo para siquiera ponerme enferma. Bachillerato es peor de lo que pintan; con que, niños y niñas, no seáis gandules y nada más empezar ese tenebroso curso, pónganse a estudiar desde el minuto cero porque, enserio, como consejo de una servidora, os van a dar duro. :DD**

 **Vale, solo quería recordaros a aquellos que no vieron el aviso que subí hace poco a** _ **Spice!,**_ **que estoy pensando en volverlo a re-subir puesto que en Wattpad también lo subí cambiando algunas cosas y, al verlo, me resulta más sencillo y con más facilidad para continuarlo. Además DE QUE HAY PUNTOS DE VISTA DE LENNY. Ahí os lo dejo, en mayúsculas, para que destaque.**

 **No tengo tiempo para continuar contándoos mi vida. xd ¡TONELADAS Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SEGUIR SIENDO FIELES A CADA TONTERÍA DE FIC QUE SUBO Y DEJARME (AUNQUE ÚLTIMAMENTE VEO MIS REVIEWS DE FF MÁS DESIERTOS QUE EL SÁHARA) VUESTROS ZUKULEMTOS COMENTARIOS! No sabéis lo feliz que me hacen y las ganas que me entran para seguir.**

 **Siento que no haya esas estúpidas rondas mías que me acostumbré a poner pero les juro que la maldita filosofía y biología no me dejan. (?)**

 **¡Abrazos virtuales!**

 **Que la vida os sea muy bonita,**

 **MAISA.-**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOS PROTEGIDOS.**

IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN LAS NOTAS DE AUTOR.

 **.**

 _La rebeldía salió a la luz en el mismo momento en que la idiotez tocó Tierra_

 **.**

 **Capitulo 8**

 _ **Vocaloid, Utau**_ **y derivados no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños y creadores. Únicamente me pertenece la historia que creo sin fines de lucro.**

 **...**

— ¡Me voy a llevar a los niños y punto! —Gritó Luka, desafiando con la mirada a su superior. El doctor Hiyama se cruzó de brazos, indiferente, sin perder de vista el cuerpo de Luka. Ella había interrumpido en su despacho casi a gritos, mientras buscaba alguna explicación acerca del futuro de los menores que estaban bajo el techo del Hospital.

Había pasado cinco meses desde el ingreso de los pequeños y habían presentado una grandísima mejoría tanto física como psicológicamente. Sus cicatrices y moratones más visibles habían desaparecido en su totalidad, aunque aún quedaban varias marcas en sus pequeños cuerpos. Les habían dado el alta hacía poco e Hiyama pensaba en darlos a los servicios sociales, como se había planeado desde el principio debido a la acusación en que se vieron las monjas del hospicio donde residían anteriormente. Los medios de comunicación se hicieron eco de la noticia sobre los maltratos que se daban en el orfanato y salió en todas las portadas. Luka y Haku fueron las principales fuentes de información a pesar de que informaban lo menos posible. Los niños eran menores de edad y debían de ocultar sus identidades. Tan solo hablaban delante de los medios sobre sus recuperaciones y anécdotas de los más pequeños para rellenar algunas ruedas de prensa, ofrecían las fotografías justas de las heridas de los pequeños y daban breves explicaciones. Aunque, obviamente, Haku y Luka guardaban el mayor secreto para ellas. No podían soltar delante de las cámaras, algunas internacionales incluso, que los niños tenían poderes. No podían pensar siquiera en la fama que tendría esa fantasiosa noticia y en como el gobierno, posiblemente, ordenara una detención y cuarentena de los menores. Aquello podría causarles depresiones y despertar sus miedos y traumas. Era un episodio que jamás querían vivir. Los niños se habían convertido en el centro del propio mundo de Luka, Haku, Akaito y Gakupo. Los cuatro se vieron anclados a esa situación y no se lo pensaron dos veces antes de actuar como una familia y ocultar sus verdaderas dotes al mundo.

— Lo siento, señorita Megurine, pero ya está decidido. —Habló con tranquilidad el hombre—. Los servicios sociales han mostrado su apoyo y esperan la llegada de los pequeños. Podrán ser adoptados y crecer en un núcleo familiar estable. —Intentó hacer entrar en razón a la muchacha, pero en vano. Luka no quería eso, quería ser ella quien les adoptara y darles cobijo bajo su techo. ¿Y si ellos, sin quererlo, demostraban sus poderes? Seguramente, su futura familia adoptiva les tacharía de anormales y raros y llamarían a la policía de inmediato. Serían rechazados y humillados una vez más.

— ¡Quiero ser yo su familia! —Señaló casi a gritos, intentando inútilmente controlar su ira. No quería verles separados y viviendo en distintos puntos del mundo. Ellos la habían cogido muchísimo cariño y ella a ellos. Siete meses dieron para mucho. Se conocieron, compartieron secretos, risas, traumas e incluso escenas donde el llanto era el protagonista. ¡Si hasta se consideraban una familia! No les podían separar así por así—. Gakupo tiene cumplidos ya los 24 años y yo estoy a punto de cumplir los 22. Podemos adoptar legalmente. —Luka se vio obligada a bajar el tono y hablar entre dientes. No quería perder la cordura delante de un superior, pero la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo era demasiado grave—. ¿Por qué insiste en dejarles a manos de los servicios sociales? ¡Gakupo y yo estamos capacitados para ser padres! —Exclamó. La tranquilidad con la que Hiyama llevaba el tema la sacaba de quicio. ¡Apenas pestañeaba!

— Ya está todo decidido, Luka. No te prohíbo que adoptes a los niños, es más, ambos tenéis la edad para adoptar legalmente, como bien has dicho. —El hombre rodeó su mesa y se sentó sobre su sillón de cuero, acomodándose sobre el respaldo ante la mirada de rabia e ira de Luka—. Pero eso ocurrirá cuando los niños estén bajo la protección de ellos. —Luka maldijo entre dientes y pellizcó el puente de su nariz, controlándose. Sentía unas ganas de golpearle hasta que cayera al suelo inconsciente. ¿No veía que no quería entregarles?

— ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo directamente; llevarme a los niños a casa y hacer los trámites de adopción después? ¡Si de todas formas los adoptaré igual! Además que nos han cogido un enorme cariño. No puedes imaginarte el dolor que sentirán cuando les separes de nosotros. —Intentó convencerle, pero sin lograr nada. Hiyama parecía tener todo claro. Luka suspiró de pura desesperación—. Yo les quiero. —Aseguró, mordiéndose el labio—. Y ellos nos quieren a nosotros. A mí me consideran su madre, a Gakupo su padre y a Haku y Akaito sus tíos. No puedes separarles de nosotros. —Se dejó caer en una de las dos sillas frente a la mesa de roble que había en el despacho sin perder de vista los ojos castaños de Hiyama. Debía de hacer lo imposible para lograr la adopción de los niños y evitar que fueran llevados a los servicios sociales.

— Yo no soy quien lleva esto, Luka. —Habló tras minutos de un silencio tenso, roto únicamente por las miradas—. He visto el enorme cariño que os tienen y lo inseparables que os habéis vueltos desde la llegada aquí. Pero yo no soy quien decide esto, tan solo te lo hice comunicar. También me dijeron que no valían réplicas ni quejas; está decidido. Dentro de dos días se llevaran a los niños. —Sentenció el hombre, ablandando su mirada. Luka apretó los puños y se alzó bruscamente de la silla antes de desaparecer con un fuerte portazo.

Kiyoutero suspiró antes de retirarse las lentes y frotarse el rostro. Sabía que iba a enfrentarse a Luka tras comunicarle la noticia y que la muchacha saldría con más ira y rabia de la que entró. Era duro para ella saber que podría alejarse de los niños y que podrían ser separados y llevados a distintos puntos de la ciudad cuando fueran adoptados.

.

.

.

.

Luka abrió la puerta de la habitación donde los niños llevaban encadenados siete meses. Vio a los críos corretear por el piso entre risas, cuidados por Gakupo, Haku y Akaito. El primero sobre una de las camillas echándose una de sus múltiples siestas matutinas; la segunda, estudiando informes que correspondían a los estudios de sangre de cada menor y el último se encontraba jugando con los pequeños, persiguiéndoles por el salón mientras gruñía y actuaba como un dragón. Luka sonrió forzadamente cuando los niños la saludaron con la mano antes de gritar y reír con el gruñido de Akaito.

La muchacha caminó hasta la camilla donde su chico estaba recostado. Haku alzó la mirada y le sonrió, pero de inmediato notó que algo no iba bien. Supo que Luka había ido a hablar con Hiyama acerca de que los niños tendrían que ser llevados a los servicios sociales donde se buscaría alguna familia para ser adoptados. Cuando la noticia hizo eco en ellos, tanto ella como Gak y Akaito tardaron en asimilarlo. No creían que eso sería posible. Pensaban en que Luka y Gakupo les adoptarían, como llevaban tiempo pensando, buscarían una casa con Akaito lo suficientemente grande para vivir, encontrarían otro trabajo y serían una familia normal. Los menores no podrían irse a otra casa con otras familias. ¿Y si ellas vieran que no son del todo normales? ¿Qué tenían poderes sobrehumanos? En esa situación ya podían hacerse a la idea de no volverles a ver.

— Dice que todo está decidido, que irán con… con los servicios sociales. —Escupió la palabra con asco, bajando la mirada. Haku cerró la libreta que tenía antes de lanzarla sobre la mesita. Miró a Luka apenada. Ella era la que más sufría de entre ellos. Se había apegado a los menores como si su vida dependiera de ello. En aquellos últimos meses se habían vuelto inseparables y el hospital se había convertido en sus propias casas. Pasaban la mayor parte del día ahí, dormían lo mínimo posible para no perderse la evolución de los pequeños, como decía Gak, por las tardes se divertían con los pequeños mientras hablaban y jugaban. Se podía decir que hacían su vida ahí dentro—. Pero no entiendo por qué carajos les tienen que llevar ahí. ¡Gak y yo podemos adoptarlos fácilmente! —Exclamó en susurros, sin querer llamar la atención de los niños. Ellos, como era natural, no entendía apenas lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se pusieron realmente felices al saber que iban a darles el alta y que podrían salir de aquella prisión por fin e ir a vivir con sus padres. Vivir como una familia feliz—. Me niego a esperar a que se los lleven, que les coman la cabeza, que otras familias se ofrezcan a adoptarles, que descubran sus habilidades y les hagan infelices de nuevo. —Apretó los puños con fuerza. Lo pensaba y la sangre le hervía. Ya habían pasado suficiente en el orfanato como para enfrentarse a otra vida infernal. Haku la observó sin intervenir, dejando que la joven se desahogara—. He pensado en… bueno… —Luka bajó la mirada ante la curiosidad que se había despertado en Haku.

— ¿Pensado en…?

— Llevarme a los niños antes de que los servicios sociales lleguen.

— ¡KiKaito, deja de correr y devuélvele el dichoso juguete a tu hermana! —SeeU siguió inútilmente a KiKaito por el salón, pero el pequeño torbellino amarillo era demasiado rápido. Usó sus rodillas para apoyar sus manos y recuperar todo el aire que había perdido. Miró como KiKaito detuvo su carrera sobre el caro sofá de cuero blanco. Sonreía y no mostraba ningún signo de cansancio a pesar de haber recorrido la mansión de arriba abajo—. Maldito diablillo amarillo. —Murmuró entre dientes, enderezándose poco a poco—. Como te pille la has cagado, mocoso. —Advirtió antes de lanzarse a por KiKaito, pero el muchacho fue más rápido y bajó del sofá para salir corriendo por la puerta riendo. El cuerpo de SeeU impactó con el sofá, pero por suerte, su rostro cayó sobre una de las almohadas. Mentalmente, contó hasta diez para tratar de rebajar sus nervios. Pero cuando llegó a nueve, siquiera disminuyó un poquito—. ¡Estás muerto, KiKaito, muerto! —La muchacha bajó del sofá, pero cuando cruzó el sofá, su cuerpo impactó de nuevo, pero esta vez con otro cuerpo.

Leon se sobó la cabeza y observó a SeeU, quién también se sobaba la cabeza.

— Jo, SeeU, mira por donde corres. —Se quejó el muchacho, alzándose sin dejar de acariciarse su zona dañada.

— Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. ¿Y tú, estás bien? —Habló con notable sarcasmo la rubia, poniéndose de pie con cuidado. Dos golpes en menos de un minuto, debía de ser un nuevo récord—. ¿Y qué carajos haces tú aquí? –Le preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que Leon no había pisado la casa desde hace una semana y Lily no le había avisado de que vendría.

— Mi padre quiso que me pasara por aquí para acostumbrarme y blablablá. —Se excusó, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros caquis. SeeU alzó una ceja sin creerse ni una sola palabra de lo que Leon decía. Era obvio que Rinto no le habría obligado a venir sin avisar siquiera antes.

— A ti tu padre no te ha obligado. —Afirmó, consiguiendo que los ojos de él fueran de un lado a otro y carraspeara. Le había pillado con las manos en la masa. La mirada fulminante de SeeU no se apartaba de él. Parecía como si quisiera divulgar en su mente—. Últimamente sueles pasar mucho tiempo aquí, querido. —Continuó hablando—. ¿Acaso es por Lily? —Sonrió con malicia cuando se detuvo ante el sonrojo inminente del chico—. Claro, pronto es su cumpleaños. —Recordó, ampliando su sonrisa ante los nerviosos de Leon—. Y supongo que vienes para intentar adivinar qué querrá que le regalen. —Leon intentó ocultarse entre sus hombros, visiblemente avergonzado.

SeeU le había pillado de lleno.

— ¡Y tú qué carajos sabes! —Intentó salir de aquella situación. Cerró los ojos sonrojado y giró su rostro hacia el otro lado—. Por cierto, hace tiempo que KiKaito ha subido a toda velocidad hacia tu habitación y ha acabado decapitando la cabeza de la muñeca de Cul. —Se chivó con el propósito de deshacerse de la chismosa de SeeU. Abrió uno de sus ojos cuando la rubia puso mala cara y corrió hacia la segunda planta dejando un rastro de humo tras ella.

— ¡KiKaito, pienso arrancarte la cabeza!

Leon suspiró de alivio cuando la rubia se esfumó por fin. Miró ambos lados para asegurarse de que ningún crío rondaba por ahí y que su dulce Lily estaba todavía encerrada en su habitación. Recordar como hace momentos había estado hablando con ella acerca de los niños y su vida desde que su _familia_ se amplió, sin que hubiera ningún comentario por su parte perverso ni una broma, hacía que en su rostro se dibujara una boba sonrisa. Nunca pensó que fuera posible mantener una conversación con su Lily civilizadamente, sin que él la picara ni ella le golpeara ni gritara sin miramientos. Era una mujer independiente y sin miedo a nada. No se sonrojaba con facilidad y no se dejaba controlar tampoco. Pensaba en lo increíblemente complicado que le fue entablar una mísera amistad con ella. Sabía que él, entonces, no era ningún santo y siempre estaba con alguna chica en su habitación. El típico chico malo con unos padres multimillonarios. Sí, su vida era tan singular. No pensaba más que en emborracharse y salir de fiesta cuando sus padres no estaban en casa. Era bastante popular entre los adolescentes de su institución. No había nadie que no le conociera. Aunque, a pesar de que insistía en que jamás caería enamorado de alguna chica debido a su ya olvidado primer amor de verano, qué equivocado estuvo cuando la mirada de Lily y la de él se encontraron aquél día. Nunca había visto una mujer tan bella y con fracciones delicadas como ella. Su corazón funciono después de estar años incluso, bajo llave. La sonrisa que ella dibujó en su rostro, tan limpia y dulce, para su padre, le hizo flotar sobre el suelo. A pesar de llevarse cuatro años, era obvio que Leon no iba a decaer con facilidad. Lily le había llenado desde el primer momento. No quería dejarla escapar.

— ¡Tíooo Leeeeooon! —El rubio chilló agudamente antes de pegar un salto y voltearse para encontrar la cabellera rubia de Miki tras él. Ella sonreía con cierta picardía mientras caminaba hacia él trotando como Heidi en su campo. Leon alzó una ceja, receloso—. No sabía que te preparabas una sorpresa a mamá Lily. —Comentó, alargando más su sonrisa. Leon abrió los ojos sorprendido antes de sonrojarse levemente.

— ¿Qui-quién te ha contado esa idiotez, _Charmander_? —Preguntó tartamudeando, aunque no se cortó en llamarle de aquella manera a la menor, que tampoco pareció haberle molestado. Miki se encogió de hombros antes de coger la mano de un confundido Leon y acariciarlo con su pequeño pulgar.

— Voy a ignorar tu ridículo intento de gracia comprándome con un pokemón, del cual no me parezco en nada y voy al grano: ¿no le preparas ningún regalo sorpresa? —Cuestionó entonces, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Leon iba a negarlo, pero pronto su boca denegó lo que le dictaba su cerebro.

— Sí, aunque no sé exactamente lo que quiero comprarle porque Lily es una chica complicada y apenas deja ver su personalidad. –Soltó de inmediato. Leon apartó la mano de golpe cuando le confesó su secreto a aquella pelirroja. Miki soltó una pequeña risita ante el rostro avergonzado de Leon—. ¡Eso es falso! —Se apresuró en desmentir, señalando a la mocosa que seguía riendo.

— Claro que no, ¿recuerdas de lo que soy capaz? —Preguntó la muchacha, deteniendo su risa. Volvió a ver a Leon con una sonrisa al ver el rostro pálido de su tío. Lo acababa de recordar—. No me voy a chivar, tío; es más, he pensado en ayudarte. —Se ofreció, encogiéndose de hombros y observándole como si ella fuera una auténtica experta en temas del amor. Leon alzó una ceja, como si aquella cría de seis años fuera una alienígena.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Tú me vas a ayudar en una cosa relacionada con el amor? —Preguntó, repasando visualmente la esbelta y baja figura de Miki—. Ni de coña pienso aceptar tu ayuda. —Aclaró, dispuesto a darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia el salón, con la mentalidad de ver el próximo capítulo de su serie.

— Bueeeno… —La voz cargada de segundas intenciones, obligó a detener el camino de Leon, quien volvió a voltearse para encontrarse de nuevo a Miki observándose las uñas con la misma sonrisa juguetona—. No me dejaste acabar. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte o chivarme a mamá Lily de que estás preparándole una sorpresa para su cumpleaños. —Leon quedó boquiabierto. ¿¡Una niña de seis años le estaba chantajeando?!

— ¿Qué carajos quieres, renacuaja? —Preguntó entre dientes finalmente, alzando una ceja hacia Miki. La pelirroja alargó su sonrisa y apartó los ojos de sus uñas. Leon no lo reconocería nunca, pero pensó que una cría que tenía el poder de sonsacar la verdad, podría preguntarle a Lily acerca de lo que esperaba sobre su regalo y conseguir que se lo contara.

— Sabía que aceptarías. —Le echó en cara—. Tú conduces. —Le recordó Miki, a lo que Leon asintió receloso—. Un mes como mi chófer personal

— ¡Ni en broma! —Exclamó el rubio, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. ¡Ni pienses siquiera en poner un solo pelo en mi BMW! —Le señaló, aunque Miki tan solo alzó una ceja mientras su sonrisa juguetona se intercambiaba por una más pequeña, pero cargada de maldad. Aquello puso los pelos de punta a Leon.

— ¡Mamá, Leon tien…! —Poco llegó a decir antes de que el joven le cubriera la boca con su mano y la llevara hacia el salón arrastrándola. Soltó a Miki antes de correr a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! —Accedió, volteándose para volver a encontrarse con Miki—. Solo un dichoso mes, ¿de acuerdo? —Acordó, tendiéndole la mano a la joven para sellar el trato. Miki pestañeó varias veces mirando la mano tendida del impaciente Leon—. ¿A qué esperas? —Insistió, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo.

— Eh… Pero todavía no ha acabado el trato. — _¿Todavía no ha acabado el trato?_ Pensó el rubio, pensando en lo arrepentido que acabaría.

— Como me hagas comprar un repugnante regalo, prepárate para morir joven. —Amenazó entre dientes, bajando su mano.

— Ia vendrá también. —Añadió, ignorando la amenaza y sonriendo ampliamente. Leon golpeó su rostro con la palma de la mano, maldiciéndose.

— Esa cría controla los bichos de todos los tamaños y me niego a que los convoque y me llene el dichoso coche de esos dichosos y repugnante insectos. —Habló, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no soltar todas aquellas palabrotas delante de una cría. Miki se encogió de hombros y, esta vez, tendió ella su pequeña mano.

— Qué pena que Ia también se haya enterado de tu sorpresa a mamá Lily. —Canturreó fingiendo decepción. Leon se mordió la lengua para controlar su propia rabia. Era por Lily, por su amada Lily—. ¿Trato hecho, querido tío? —Preguntó con profesionalidad, esperando con el mentón alzado a cerrar el trato.

Leon rodó los ojos antes de darle un suave apretón.

— Me voy a arrepentir de esto. —Murmuró.

 **…**

 **Heey, cuantísimo tiempo. Literalmente. Siento como si hubiera pasado años desde mi última actualización.**

 **Bien, esto va a ser corto o largo según como tenga las ganas de escribir. Verán, bachillerato me está consumiendo mucho, muchísimo tiempo y he estado haciendo exámenes tras exámenes, trabajos detrás de otros trabajos, ejercicios que jamás pensé que acabaría y me ocupaban todo un fin de semana. Ha sido una locura y todavía me queda un trimestre más, el tercero, antes de mis adoradas y esperadas vacaciones de verano. No he tenido tiempo de escribir, evidentemente, y no solo por esta excusa tan propia de mí, sino porque también por mis pocas ganas de continuar escribiendo y leer.**

 **¡No me juzguen todavía!**

 **No voy a dejar de escribir ni mucho menos, es parte ya de mi identidad y mi forma de exprimir mi imaginación; sin embargo, es cierto que de tantos libros sosos y complicados que nos mandan para leer en el instituto, he perdido las ganas de leer auténticos libros acordes con mi estilo. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero digamos que me cuesta más que hace un año.**

 **No os asustéis, ya he dicho que no voy a dejar de escribir. He pensado en este tiempo en borrar TODOS mis fics SALVO este,** _ **Spice!**_ **y** _ **Enamorada del profesor.**_ **¿La razón? Estos dos últimos fics están en Wattpad y esto podría ser un punto a favor puesto que, por decirlo de alguna forma, con ello podría ponerme más presión y darme más caña para continuar. Tampoco quiero decir que no retomaré los otros fics. ¿Qué se creen? ¿Yo les voy a dejar con la curiosidad de cómo termina cada fic? No soy tan mala, bitch please. (?)**

 **Me estoy alargando demasiado. Bien, solo era esto lo que quería mencionaros y si habéis llegado hasta aquí, son buena gente. :Inserten emoticono del corazón morado del** _ **WhatsApp**_ **:**

 **Abrazos virtuales a tooodos, no olviden dejar algún review o algo. ¡APROVECHEN QUE ES GRATIS! Y espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo lo pasé haciéndolo y rehaciéndolo y volviéndolo a hacer y rehaciendo lo rehecho y ya me estoy mareando con tanto rehechos**

 **Que la vida os sonría y os sea bonita,**

 **MAISA.-**


	9. Chapter 9

**LOS PROTEGIDOS.**

 **.**

 _Nuestros caminos quedaron unidos desde el principio, y seguirán hasta el fin, quiera o no quiera el destino_

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Ni** _ **Vocaloid**_ **ni** _ **Utau**_ **ni derivados me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños blablá. Únicamente hago estas historias blablá para fines sin lucro blablá. ¡Disfruten, compañeros!**

…

Luka se mordió una de sus uñas sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro. Los niños le seguían con la mirada, despatarrados sobre la camilla cada uno en una posición distinta. Gakupo, Haku y Akaito la seguían también con la mirada. Los servicios sociales llegarían en un par de horas y Luka no había dejado de pensar en ello. En su casa, junto a Gakupo, el asunto le había quitado el apetito. Pensaba únicamente en idear el plan para sacar a los niños de ahí. No podía permitirse el lujo de alejarse de ellos ahora que se había encariñado tanto. Y menos aún, sabiendo sus capacidades inhumanas. Ellos debían de quedarse con ella. Estaba más capacitada que los futuros padres o madres de ellos. Les llevaría al parque, jugaría con ellos en su futura casa, Gakupo les ducharía, les prepararían la cena, se asegurarían de darles todo el cariño posible y ayudarles a afrontar sus dones. ¡Llegarían a ser la familia perfecta!

Se detuvo para observar a cada uno de los críos, vestidos formalmente después de una larga ducha. Obvio, Gakupo y Akaito se habían encargado de bañarles a cada uno mientras ella y Haku se habían escapado a la misión de encontrar ropa formal para cada uno de ellos. A pesar de la gran cantidad de personas aquél fin de semana, lograron dar con la ropa adecuada. Aunque, a pesar de estar contentas de haberse librado de la agotadora tarea de duchar a niños pequeños, se llevaron una grata sorpresa cuando encontraron a Rin, Miku, Gumi y Meiko sobre sus camillas, de brazos cruzados y todavía en la ropa del hospital. Según Gakupo y Akaito, se negaban a que fueran ellos quienes las ducharan. Ellas se avergonzaban de que fuera un hombre quien las ayudara a ducharse. Luka y Haku se miraron entre sí sorprendidas por el argumento. Pero, finalmente, decidieron dejar ese tema para más tarde y ayudaron a las cuatros pequeñas a asearse.

— Pareces estar nerviosa, mamá. —Habló Gumi, bocabajo, apoyándose sobre su almohada. Luka se llevó la mano a su cabello antes de pasarlo. Suspiró pesadamente antes de forzar una débil sonrisa.

— No, no es nada malo. —Asintió, volviendo a morderse una de sus uñas. Gakupo se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndola. Luka alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la de su chico, que le sonreía con cariño.

— Puedes hacerlo, ¿vale? —Le susurró, inclinándose hacia ella para conseguir que sus labios se rozaran. La quería, la amaba más que a todo un mundo. Era el sol de su propia galaxia, el sol del que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Luka sonrió por fin antes de tirarle del cuello de su camisa blanca y moldear sus labios con los de él.

Pero poco llegaron a durar.

— ¡Puaj, que asco! —Se quejaron todos los menores, y Akaito, cubriéndose los ojos y poniendo muecas de asco. Luka y Gakupo se separaron y rieron junto a Haku. La tensión que sentía Luka desapareció poco a poco, consiguiendo que se relajara.

Iba a conseguir que la patria protestad de los niños, iba a conseguir su adopción. No podía permitirse el lujo de entregárselos a los servicios sociales y embarcarse en un largo periodo de adopción que supondría un peligro. Sus niños podrían manifestar sus poderes sin quererlo delante de toda esa gente. No cabía duda de que llamaría de inmediato a la policía y buscarían una explicación. Acusarían al hospital de tener algo que ver, tanto ella como Haku y Akaito, estarían en el punto de mira. Ellos tres trabajaban ahí y eran los únicos, junto a Gakupo, que estaban con los pequeños. Les detendrían, les obligarían a testificar, les juzgarían… Y a los críos les encerrarían y harían lo imposible por saber qué cosa les proporcionaba aquellos dones tan inusuales por no decir inexistente.

— No entiendo por qué tenemos que vestirnos así. —Protestó Rin junto a Gumi entonces, llevándose sus pequeñas manos, enfundadas en sus inseparables guantes, hacia su falda. Desde que se había vestido de aquella manera, sabía que no era por algo muy bueno. Lo veía en los pequeños libros que leía escondida y en las películas que las monjas les permitían ver. Sabía que cuando se vestían formalmente, vendría algo malo como un juicio o algo por el estilo.

Luka tragó duro, rascándose la nuca nerviosa. Se había negado en un principio a contarle a los pequeños que iban a ser trasladados a otro centro de acogida por medios de los servicios sociales. Temía que sufrieran más maltratos por parte de sus traumas que todavía seguían presentes en sus cicatrices. Se le haría doloroso verles con la mirada perdida y los rostros apagados. Llorarían, suplicarían que no fueran llevados a aquél lugar. No podrían enfrentarse tan pronto a sus peores pesadillas. Luka sabía que en esa casa de acogida no habría ninguna monja demoníaca como las que hicieron que sus niños pasaran por ese infierno. Pero se resistía a perderlos. Se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué contarles. ¿Les decía la verdad? Gakupo apretó suavemente su hombro, arrimándola más a él. Luka le volvió a observar. Él asintió débilmente. Pasó su mirada por Akaito y Haku, quienes, como si le hubieran leído la mente, asintieron. Debía de contarlo.

— Es que… —Tomó una gran calada de aire cuando todas las miradas de los menores se centraron de inmediato en ella. No quiso hacerlo más pesado—. Van a venir dos personas que os llevarán a una nueva casa de acogida. —Soltó tensa. El silencio en la habitación fue sepulcral. Los ojos de los más pequeños se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Meiko, casi con un hilo de voz. Luka tragó saliva antes de enfrentarse a su mirada. Meiko comenzó a negar con la cabeza, temblando—. ¿A otro centro de acogida? ¿No nos íbamos contigo? —Preguntó de nuevo, hiperventilando. La castaña comenzó a sentirse traicionada—. ¡Me prometiste que íbamos a permanecer juntos! —Exclamó, señalando a Luka con su dedo, rabiosa. El alma de Luka comenzó a agrietarse—. ¡No puedes dejar que volvamos a otra casa de acogida! —La muchacha se alzó sobre la camilla, apretando los puños mientras fulminaba con la mirada a quien llamaba mamá.

— Meiko, sé lo que os prometí. Pero en esto no puedo interferir. —Intentó que entrara en razón Luka, acercándose a su camilla sin romper aquella conexión de mirada. Sabía que estaba furiosa, herida pero sobretodo traicionada. Pero Luka no la había traicionado con intención, se veía incapacitada para hacerlo.

— ¡Mientes!

— ¡Meiko, no digas eso! —Esta vez, de nuevo, Rin había intervenido. Tenía las cejas juntas, observando a su hermana mayor decepcionada. Estaba al cien por cien segura de que Luka jamás les traicionaría. Ella era muy buena. Lo veía en sus ojos—. ¡Seguro que mamá pensará en algo para que nos volvamos a un centro de acogida! —La protegió.

— ¿Cómo puedes confiar en ella? —Preguntó la castaña con el ceño fruncido. Sus manos temblaban y no era ella quien hablaba, sino su miedo y orgullo—. Nos van a meter en otro centro de acogida. —Le recordó.

— Nos sacará de esta. —Len miró a la castaña con una mirada neutra y una voz firme. Tenía a Kaito a su lado, quien asintió a sus palabras.

— Nos vamos a escapar. —Murmuró Miku, quien había estado observando a Luka, profundizando en su liada mente. Había leído su plan de huir de los servicios sociales y llevarles a su hogar. Miku miró a Meiko esta vez, quien había aflojado sus puños y su mente estaba ahora en un lio—. Luka no nos va a abandonar. —Meiko miró entonces a Luka, quien asintió.

— Nunca os dejaríamos solos. —Aseguró Gakupo, acercándose de nuevo a Luka y abrazarla por detrás—. Somos una familia, ¿no? —Meiko bajó la mirada.

— Y la familia está ahí para siempre. —Añadió Akaito junto a Haku, quién también asintió ante sus palabras.

Luka abrió sus brazos para recibir a Meiko. Ésta la observó algo cautelosa, pero ante la mirada de confiaba que ella reflejaba y su pequeña sonrisa, su cuerpo se dejó llevar y ambas se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. Gakupo sonrió antes de soltar a Luka para rodear con sus largos brazos a ambas mujeres.

— ¿Entonces vamos a huir? —Preguntó la dulce Rin, quien miraba ansiosa de saber la respuesta a su familia. Luka, Gak, Akaito y Haku se miraron entre sí, dibujando en sus rostros una larga sonrisa.

— Sí, Rinny. —Aseguró Gakupo, ampliado más su sonrisa cuando los ojos de la rubia destellaron en un brillo de aventura—. Nos largamos de este lugar.

.

.

.

.

Hiyama salió de su despacho justo cuando una de las recepcionistas se había acercado en su búsqueda tras la llegada de dos personajes nuevos que decían ser miembros de los servicios sociales. Kyoutero se había ofrecido a ser él quien dirigiera a las dos personas y hacerles conocer la vida que habían hecho los menores en su hospital; sus heridas, traumas y su evolución. Aunque todavía no pudo olvidar el episodio con Luka. Quien fue su compañera durante cinco años, mostraba una rabia en sus ojos clara. Ella se negaba a que los niños fueran llevados a otro centro de acogida y se alejara de ella. Hiyama intentaba calmarla pero en vano. Él estaba al tanto del cariño que les tenía a los niños y el cariño que los niños les tenían a ella, a Haku, a Akaito y a incluso a Gakupo. Sabía que pasaban con ellos días y noche, literalmente. No se separaban de ellos para nada. Había suspirado pesadamente cuando Luka intervino en su despacho aclarando a gritos que iba a ser ella quien se llevara a los niños. Él había intentado comprenderla y hacer que entrara en razón. Hiyama no controlaba esas decisiones, su superior le había dado la orden de comunicarle la visita de los servicios sociales para llevarles a una casa de acogida nada más darles el alta médica. Entonces supo que iba a ser muy duro para ella y sus compañeros.

Cuando llegó a la entrada, Kasane presentó a los dos miembros de los servicios sociales: Clara y Taito. El hombre vio la calidez que desprendía la muchacha, pero en cambio, su compañero, tenía un aire algo perverso. Clara era una joven mestiza, de padre japonés y madre española. Había llegado a Japón con 17 años para mejorar el idioma y acercarse más a la cultura que en parte, conocía y vivía gracias a su padre. Tenía un color de piel suave, un cabello corto y marrón oscuro. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color rojo. Taito, en cambio, era un hombro alto e intimidante, sobre todo, con las vendas que cubría uno de sus ojos y que asomaban bajo su camisa. Su cabello era de un color lila oscuro y su mirada era tan gélida como su sonrisa.

— ¡Hola! —Clara se apresuró en saludar y tender su mano mientras con la otra, se ajustaba sus gafas de sol sobre su cabeza—. Como ya le habrá dicho la señorita Kasane, mi nombre es Clara y este es mi compañero Taito. —Señaló al joven que apenas parpadeó. Kyoutero sonrió algo intimidado por su aspecto, pero el muchacho apenas hizo algo más. Clara rodó los ojos pero no borró su sonrisa—. No te preocupes, siempre es así. —Rió risueña.

— Yo… yo soy Hiyama Kyoutero. —El castaño carraspeó ligeramente antes de continuar—. Me alegro de que estén por fin aquí. —Sonrió algo nervioso antes de pasarse la mano por el cabello—. Los niños recibieron el alta hace dos días y presentan una mejoría notable en su estado físico. Psicológicamente hablando, sus temores todavía siguen presenten y sus traumas siguen ocasionando…

— Menos parloteo, _Kytero_. —Le interrumpió Taito con cierta molestia en su voz. Himaya quiso abrir la boca para corregirle y recordarle su apellido, pero Taito continuó obligándole callar—. Veamos a los niños y terminemos esto cuanto antes. —Cruzó sus brazos tras su cabeza y miró a su compañera cuando ésta le fulminó con la mirada, visiblemente molesta por su mala educación.

— Lamento su mal comportamiento. —Se disculpó la muchacha por Taito, estrechando su sonrisa—. Le sacamos de su cita para traerle aquí. —Hiyama sonrió nervioso para intentar restarle importancia.

— No se pre-preocupe. ¿Vamos a ver a los niños? —Preguntó, señalando con la cabeza en dirección hacia las escaleras.

Pero lo que descubrieron al llegar era únicamente a Haku, sobre una de las sillas de la habitación completamente vacía. La albina sonrió forzadamente antes de saludar como si nada.

— Lo siento, Hiyama. —Se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros mientras observaba como el castaño mantenía su boca a escasos centímetros del suelo—. Merecían algo mejor. –Aseguró a pesar de tener a Clara y Taito frente a ella.

.

.

.

.

— Podrías comprarte un coche más grande, papá. —Protestó Len, quien tenía sobre su regazo a su melliza y a su lado, el resto de sus hermanos; Kaito, Miku, Meiko y Gumi. Los cinco estaban apretujados en aquél asiento que en un principio, debía de abarcar a tres personas únicamente.

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo! —Akaito, quien estaba en el maletero del automóvil y era el único que se golpeaba la cabeza contra el techo en cada bache que pasaban, apoyó la protesta del joven.

— Siento que no fuera adivino y supiera que necesitaría un coche de ocho plazas. —Habló con sarcasmo, sin perder sus ojos de la carretera de camino a casa.

Mientras Akaito y él seguían en su pequeña discusión con los comentarios de los niños, Luka comenzaba a curiosear un gran sobre marrón rectangular que descansaba sobre sus rodillas. Haku se lo había dado justo antes de arrastrarla hasta las escaleras de emergencias. Le había dicho que dentro estaba todos los documentos necesarios; la adopción de los niños, las identificaciones de cada pequeño, partes médicos falsos con los nombres de los menores… Todo un mar de papeles que afirmaban su nueva familia. Pero, aparte de eso, había varias cartas cerradas con su nombre bajo la solapa. Haku le había mencionado acerca de que pronto sabría parte de lo que estaba sucediendo y pronto relacionó eso con las cartas. Las devolvió antes de sacar, de nuevo, otro sobre. Éste era más pequeño y era blanco. Frunció el ceño extrañada antes de abrirlo por la solapa con cuidado y extraer los papeles que encontró dentro. Se mostraban fotos de una urbanización y una de esas casas de distintos ángulos. Había información acerca de la urbanización y una pequeña tarjeta adherida al papel con el nombre de la inmobiliaria que lo ponía a la venta, su número de contacto y la dirección. ¿Por qué venía eso dentro del sobre?

— Hemos llegado, ¡todos abajo! —Gakupo detuvo el vehículo frente a la casa que compartía junto a Luka justo antes de que los pequeños salieran entre empujones del automóvil y Akaito llegara a los asientos traseros pasando por el hueco que dejaba el techo y las plazas y saliendo por la puerta clamando _victoria._ Gakupo le lanzó las llaves cuando el pelirrojo se acercó y avisó de que nadie tocara su preciado huerto. Cuando les vio entrar en casa, suspiró de alivio y se desabrochó el cinturón. Miró a su chica, a su lado, todavía guardando los papeles de aquél extraño sobre—. ¿Quién te lo ha dado? —Preguntó curioso, cuando ambas miradas se encontraron.

Luka bajó la mirada hacia el sobre.

— Haku, antes de irme. —Murmuró, torciendo el gesto—. Aparecen falsificaciones de la adopción de los niños, de sus partes médicos, identificaciones como los pasaportes, dos sobres con nuestros nombres, información sobre una urbanización en la otra punta del país… —Frunció levemente el ceño, con la mirada perdida en aquél sobre marrón. Gakupo abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar todo lo que aquél sobre contenía, pero más sorprendido se quedó cuando se recordó que Haku estaba detrás de ello.

— ¿Haku ha hecho todo eso?

Luka asintió.

— Pero no sé por qué. —Confesó, alzando por fin la mirada y dirigiéndola a su chico, que juntó sus cejas sin saber qué contestar. Pero Luka siguió hablando—: Me dijo que tenía que leer las cartas que hay dentro y que comprendería las cosas. —Le contó, apretando con fuerza el sobre y sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían de rabia. Rabia por no saber qué ocurría, por no entender a quien fue su compañera durante cinco años, rabia por enterarse de que ella no estaría junto a ellos—. Me dio el sobre y me dijo que saliera corriendo. Mentí cuando te dije que nos alcanzaría con su moto. —Le confesó aquella vez a Gak, bajando de nuevo la mirada—. Dijo que no la esperásemos, que ella se quedaría ahí…

— Pero, eso es bueno, ¿no? —Le interrumpió el muchacho, sintiendo cierto pánico al ver a su chica tan agobiada. Frunció los labios antes de elevar el rostro de Luka, tomándola desde el mentón. La muchacha tenía los ojos tras una capa cristalina, pero luchaba internamente para no ponerse a llorar. Luka negó con la cabeza cuando escuchó a su novio.

— No es bueno. No va a volver. Le dije que la esperaríamos en casa pero ella… —Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos para poder controlarse. Gakupo dejó caer su mano que sostenía su mentón hasta las manos de ella. Con delicadeza, le retiró el sobre y lo dejó sobre el salpicadero del coche. Tomó sus delicadas manos sobre las suyas y se inclinó para besarlas. Luka abrió poco a poco sus ojos para dar con lo de Gakupo, que en ese momento, intentaban reflejar cariño y confianza. Luka intentó sonreírle, pero en vano—. Haku no volvería con nosotros. Me prometió que algún día nuestros caminos se cruzarían, pero tengo miedo de que esa promesa sea del montón.


End file.
